Draco Malfoy: The Boy Who Lived
by Theodora Snowbird
Summary: Regulus Black, one of Dumbledore's biggest followers, broke out of prison to come after Draco. On top of all that, Potter's is hiding something, something about him. fem/FEMALE/girl Harry, Lily and James are alive, evil!Dumbledore, good!Voldemort, Light!Slytherins, Dark!Gryffindors major AU, Draco is BWL, pureblood!Hermione and Lily
1. The Dementor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 1 The Dementor

Vampire. That's what Draco thought when he first saw the poor bloke, but he knew better. It was a bit cloudy, but the sun was still peering through the windows onto the sleeping man. And he wasn't resembling burnt toast at all.

"This is about as private as its going to get," Pansy huffed as she threw her bag on the couch opposite the sickly looking man. "Who do you think this miserable wanker is?"

"Professor S. T. Snape," Blaise said lazily.

Pansy wrinkled her nose. Blaise knew everything, and worse, he acted like everyone else was an idiot for not knowing as well. "And how, if I may ask, do you know that?"

Blaise could hardly be bothered to answer and pointed at the man's battered suitcase. The stamped letters looked like they had seen better days. "You can read, can't you?"

"Oh shut up." Pansy pouted, but Draco knew she'd be over it in all of two minutes.

"He's going be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, in case you were wondering." Blaise made the closest thing Draco had ever seen to a smile on his face. "It _is_ the only vacancy after all… I give him a week."

" _Anyway_ ," Pansy spat. "What is it you wanted to tell us, Draco?"

Draco sighed. At least it would stop the bickering, but… He hated it when his friends worried about him. It was bad enough they saw Aunt Andy in all her glory last summer. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep something like this from them. As quickly as he could, he told them the warning Mr. Parkinson had just given him.

"Regulus Black escaped to find you!" Pansy gasped. Blaise was in too much shock to tease her for pointing out the obvious. "Draco, you-you aren't going to go looking for him, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Draco grumbled.

"Yes, he's not _that_ stupid," Blaise said dryly.

"Shut up!" More than half the time Pansy interacted with Blaise, she was telling him to shut up. Draco rolled his eyes as he started insulting her intelligence, and they started bickering. She fell for it every time.

Draco soon found himself lost in thought and hoped they wouldn't expect him to take sides. Regulus Black was a big supporter of Dumbledore. He wondered if the man was related to Professor Black, his horrifying Potions teacher.

"Well look who it is."

Draco jumped in surprise. Granger. The sight of her wasn't the surprise. No. What surprised him was that she was acting at the leader of the demented little group, not Potter. In fact, Katherine Potter didn't look much better than the sleeping Professor Snape. She was a lot thinner than he remembered and very, very pale. When their eyes met, she turned a bit green.

"I heard your mother's found herself a new boy toy, Zabini," Granger taunted cruelly. Blaise clenched his fists but was too embarrassed to speak. "Does this one slap her around too?"

Pansy jumped out of her seat. Blaise may make himself an easy target by refusing to so much as raise his voice to anyone who bothered him, but Pansy was more than willing to rip Granger's hair out for him. Potter still had a scar above her eyebrow from their last scuffle.

"What's he doing here?" Potter asked as Professor Snape snored rather loudly. There was a hint of fear in her voice. Potter wasn't afraid of anything.

"New teacher," Draco said coolly, although he was sure he wouldn't feel so bold in a few days. Every Defense teacher they ever had absolutely adored Potter. She was probably already plotting to wrap him around her little finger. And she was already Professor Black's favorite, even though she could somehow manage to burn water.

But something about Potter was on edge. Her bright green eyes widened as she started to tremble. Granger started to glare at her until Weasley intervened. "C'mon."

And like that, they were gone without Potter so much as trying to steal a chocolate frog from him. She looked over her shoulder as they left, until Weasley put a hand at the small of her back. With a jump, she scurried out like a rather undignified mouse.

"I'm not taking any of her shit this year," Pansy mumbled as she sat back down. "I swear, I'll—"

"Shut up!" Blaise hissed and jerked his thumb in Snape's direction. "He's obviously faking!"

Draco doubted it. Snape slumbered on, and if it wasn't for the snore several moments ago, he would've been tempted to check the man's pulse. He didn't even wake up when several screams could be heard throughout the train as the power went out. Pansy's wretched new cat Orange growled, causing Blaise to swear when his rat Zeus squeaked fearfully.

"Did you ever hear the expression, Pans," Blaise asked quietly, revealing a fraction of his anger, "there's more than one way to skin a cat? Because I'm about to put it to the test!"

"He can't help it!" Pansy cried. "And don't give me that Blaise! You can't even bring yourself to kill a spider!"

"Because spiders are actually useful!"

Before Draco could force himself to intervene, the compartment door swung open and someone rather heavy fell on his legs. "Hello Dudley."

"Draco? Is that you? What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Draco grunted. "But get off me!" He had to bite his tongue not to add that he couldn't feel his legs. Dudley got enough scrutiny about his weight from Potter, his cousin.

"I'm going to ask the driver—" There was a loud thud that could only have been Pansy's head smashing into someone else's. "Who the bloody hell?!"

"Pansy!" Astoria whimpered. "I can't find my sister!"

"Lucky you!"

"Wha-what if she's lost?!"

"Again, lucky you!"

"Quiet!" an unfamiliar, booming yelled. The only sound that could be heard afterwards was a fearful whine from Astoria. Draco held his breath as Professor Snape's hand was suddenly filled with pale blue flames. Haunted black eyes stared back at him. "Stay here."

Before he could leave, the door slid open and Draco started shivering before he even realized that the temperature dropped. A strange rattling noise filled his ears as black spots danced in his vision. Draco heard a loud, desperate scream as everything went black.

* * *

"Draco! Draco!" Someone was shaking him like a ragdoll. It had to be Dudley, Draco thought as his head snapped back and forth. He was the only one in the compartment with such brute strength.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked, voice quivering.

 _No,_ Draco thought as he said, "Yes. Who screamed?"

"No one." Blaise's voice was only a slight pitch higher, the closest it would ever be to afraid unless he thought someone was dying.

There was a light thud as someone threw something on his chest. The sweet smell of chocolate assaulted his nostrils. "Eat it unless you want to feel like that for the rest of the night."

Professor Snape. Draco didn't think he looked much more lively awake than he did asleep. The only difference was his eyes, which intensely studied him. Although he felt weak, Draco struggled to sit up. Dudley hoisted him up easily, as if he truly were a doll.

"What was that?" Draco asked as he tried to keep himself from shaking.

"A Dementor. It's looking for Black." Professor Snape turned to leave without further explanation. "Eat. I need to speak to the imbecile they let drive the train…'

"Are you sure you're okay, Draco?" Fat tears were tumbling down Astoria's cheeks. She still felt guilty about the Chamber of Secrets last year. Somehow, Draco was sure she managed to blame herself for this too. "We thought you were having a seizure!"

"It was awful," Dudley complained. "S-s-so cold… I felt like I would never be happy again."

"But did any of you—?"

Draco stopped when the compartment door ripped open. Potter, as pale as a ghost, stared at him with bulging eyes. "I need to ta—"

"Miss Potter." Professor Snape had already returned and from the sound of things, already didn't like Potter. "I believe you were instructed to stay in your compartment. Or did you believe that the announcement was for everyone but you?"

And like that, Potter turned back to her old self. The odd thing was that she talked to Professor Snape as if he were a Slytherin student, not a teacher. "I was taking a dump when the power went out."

"Well this compartment is clearly full," Professor Snape said slowly. "Leave."

Potter pursed her lips. "My father—"

"Is not here," Professor Snape finished for her. "Return to your compartment, Potter, before I have to take points."

Potter was horrid, but when it came to teachers, she was sweet as sugar. Professor Snape, however, was different for some reason. "Sure thing, _Professor_."

"I love you," Pansy said before Draco could try to fathom what Potter would want to tell him. Then, she turned bright red at the cold look Professor Snape gave her in return. "I-I mean that in a total Potter Deserves It sort of way."

"Wonderful." Professor Snape offered no further explanation and glared at Draco until he shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Well… at least he felt better…

* * *

Professor Riddle had Draco sent to his office after the feast. Hopefully this wasn't about the train. Pomfrey wanted him shipped off to the hospital, calling him delicate. Draco growled to himself at the fresh memory. This school year was sure starting off with a bang.

Potter was already there when he arrived. Even better. Her usual disgusted look at the sight of him was replaced with a look of terror. "You didn't say that _he_ was going to be here."

At least she referred to him with the usual malice. One had to rely on some things. Professor Riddle's handsome face, which was just starting to wrinkle deeply, soured. "I could send you back to Gryffindor Tower, Miss Potter. However if you were to drop Muggle Studies, I would need a parent signature."

Muggle Studies? Potter was taking _Muggle Studies?_ Potter, who referred to Pansy only as the Mudblood last year, was taking Muggle Studies?

"I-I…" Potter blanched at the thought of her parents knowing. "Why would I need their permission to drop it, but I wouldn't need their permission to sign up for it?"

Professor Riddle was a Slytherin through and through. Draco wondered if he was making a new rule on the spot. Granger wouldn't fall for it, but Potter definitely would. "Because there is a procedure to follow, Miss Potter. You cannot simply drop a class. There has to be a reason, like a too heavy course load or a hardship at home. We have to do everything we can to ensure you are getting the best education. Provide tutoring, have meetings—"

"Well maybe I don't like Muggles," Potter spat. "Ever think of that?"

Professor Riddle raised his eyebrows. "You signed up for the course, Miss Potter."

"Is this because I signed up for three electives instead of two?" Draco asked slowly. Potter hated Professor Riddle because he saw her for what she was, a spoiled brat.

Professor Riddle nodded. "You signed up for Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. Miss Potter signed up for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Unfortunately, Muggle Studies occurs at the same time that you have Charms, Miss Potter. Mr. Malfoy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes occur at the same time."

Draco's hear sunk. He picked Ancient Runes because it was what Pansy had picked and picked Arithmancy because it was what Blaise had picked. Whichever one he dropped was sure to cause World War Three.

Potter threw her hands in the air. "Problem solved! Charms is a core class so—"

"My solution…" Professor Riddle smiled. This was going to be good. "…is for you and Draco to share a Time Turner. They are very difficult to acquire from the Ministry. We are fortunate that the two of you are able to share."

"A what?" Draco asked while Potter said at the same time, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid you cannot share with Miss Granger." Professor Riddle didn't sound bothered at all. "Her course load is too heavy, and the Ministry would not allow me to have three without there being an absolute need."

Potter paled and looked at her feet at the mention of Granger. Weird. All of the sudden Granger was the leader of the Trio from now, and Potter was bothered by the mere sound of her name. What happened between the two of them?

Professor Riddle turned to Draco. "A Time Turner will allow you to be in two places at once. After one class, you will simply turn it as far back as necessary, and you will be able to go to the other."

"Like time travel?" Draco asked, amazed.

Professor Riddle nodded, eyes twinkling. "Yes, in a way, although you cannot go very far back. However the Ministry is very strict about how you can use it. Now, I will like to show you both how to do so."

* * *

For the next hour, Professor Riddle had Draco and Potter practice going back a few minutes. Then, after a short lecture about not telling anyone or abusing the Time Turner's power, Professor Riddle had them use the Time Turner together to bring them back to the time that they had first arrived.

Potter's eyes widened as she watched herself walk into Professor Riddle's office. She leaned backwards, as if afraid of herself, even though Professor Riddle told them to leave almost immediately.

Draco touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. He flinched, waiting for her to call him rat face or hex him. Instead, she turned around. "Listen, there's—"

"What did Riddle want?" Weasley frowned at the sight of them so close. Was he planning on waiting outside Professor Riddle's office for them? "He said he wanted to see 'Mione in like an hour."

Potter jumped away from Draco as if burned. "I-I something about our schedules. Some idiot messed them up and signed me up for Muggle Studies. He's probably going to tell Hermione to stuff it since she tried to take so many classes."

Weasley glared at Draco for a moment, but like he said before, Granger was the brains of the operation, and he fell for it. "Muggle Studies. Your mum would have a stroke."

"Y-yeah." Potter laughed nervously as Weasley put his arm around her shoulders. What was up with them lately? Draco walked in the opposite direction for a few minutes before turning around and following them.

He held his breath as he did. Weasley broke his nose last year. Professor Black only gave him one measly detention. Draco doubted he learned his lesson.

"Was it really about Muggle Studies?" Weasley asked, gently now that Draco was gone.

"Y-yeah." Potter's back was to him, but Draco could see that she was tense. "What else would it be about?"

Weasley stopped, and Potter followed suit, but she almost tripped so he grabbed her arms to hold her steady. "Your dad told me to protect you… After this summer."

"I don't want to talk about this summer," Potter said breathlessly. "Besides, how would Riddle know—?"

"I don't trust Professor Black."

That struck a chord with Potter. "He's nothing like his brother!" she hissed. "Sirius knows what he's doing."

"Exactly," Weasley hissed. "If he knew, he'd do what he could to help out his cousin."

Who? Wait… Was Regulus Black Professor Black's _brother?!_ And who was his cousin?

"Well he doesn't know," Potter snapped. "Do you think I would betray Hermione like that?" What the hell? What was going on? Potter loved Professor Black like a father.

Finally, Weasley gave in. "I'm sorry."

Before Draco could come up with any theories, Weasley turned so that he was facing Potter. For a second, he thought he was caught, that his nose was mincemeat.

But Weasley's eyes were closed. Because he was kissing Potter.

 **So I bought the illustrated version of** _ **The Prisoner of Azkaban**_ **and this was born! This will be a side project for now, unless it wins my poll! So, what do you think?**


	2. Guilty Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 2 Guilty Potter

 _The first time Draco ever remembered seeing Potter feel guilty was during their second year. Blaise had brewed Polyjuice, and Potter was unknowingly the only Gryffindor in her own Common Room. Blaise was Longbottom, and Pansy was Granger while he was Weasley. He grimaced at the memory of Weasley's Polyjuice. It had tasted like a disgusting combination of food, like ketchup and ice cream._

 _"I can't wait until Christmas." It was weird to have Potter talk to them as if they were friends. She was lounging on a sofa by the fire. "I'm going to get another horse."_

 _"Did you finally scare off the others?" Pansy asked coolly, unable to resist insulting her. Draco wanted to smack her. She was supposed to be Granger! Potter's best friend._

 _Potter sat up and matched Pansy's icy stare. Great. Just great. Then, by some miracle, Potter broke out into a smile and started laughing. After a not so gentle nudge from Draco, Pansy started forcing herself to laugh too. "Why do I even talk to you?"_

 _"Because we're both miserable hags—ow!" Pansy rubbed her arm after Draco elbowed her. Potter smirked. "I mean…"_

 _"You're getting socks for Christmas." Potter wrinkled her nose. "Speaking of hags, did you hear Mrs. Zabini got the stuffing knocked out of her again? …What?"_

 _Blaise had clenched his fists at the mention of his mother, who constantly bounced from one abusive boyfriend to another. "Stomach ache."_

 _Since he was disguised as Longbottom, Potter believed him and rolled his eyes. "Then stop eating so much! Or you'll end up like my pork roll of a cousin." Blaise merely grunted in fake pain. "Well go throw up on the Mudbloods in the Hospital Wing, because I don't want to see you regurgitate the entire chicken you probably unhinged your jaw to swallow whole."_

 _"Speaking of… Mudbloods," Pansy said not so smoothly. Thank God Potter was an idiot, who was too busy laughing at her own joke to notice. "Any idea who's behind it all?"_

 _Potter stopped mid-laugh. Draco raised his eyebrows when she turned bright red. Even though they were told opposites, he had never seen Potter get angry with Granger. They were done for. "Do you think this is funny?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Pansy said incredulously. "You were just joking about it!"_

 _Potter bit her lip and her eyes shifted from the floor to the fire and back again. She knew. "Yeah but… Don't you think if I knew…?"_

 _Without another word, Potter rose from her seat and hurried off. They sat in silence for a moment before Pansy shoved him off the couch. "Go!" she hissed. "Before she finds her real friends!"_

 _"Why me?" Draco yell whispered back, even though they were the only ones around._

 _"Weasley's her best friend!" Blaise said, not bothering with unnecessary whispers. "She'll tell him anything! She obviously knows."_

 _"Wonderful," Draco muttered as he stomped off. The last thing he wanted was a private conversation with Potter. Especially as Weasley. Rumor had it that Mrs. Potter wanted the two of them to marry._

 _Potter didn't get very far. She was just outside the portrait, pacing and staring at the ceiling as she wiped her eyes. Draco tried his best not to look surprised but… Potter didn't cry._

 _"Uh…" Well, at least that was something Weasley would say. At the sight of him, Potter quickly rubbed her eyes. "Kat?"_

 _"Sorry." Potter wiped her nose on her sleeve, and Draco did his best not to cringe._

 _Draco shrugged. "I won't tell Hermione. If you know, I mean. It's probably just killing her that you know something that she doesn't."_

 _"Someone died," Potter said quietly. "Fifty years ago. I-I don't want anyone to **die**. Even that Mudblood Parkinson."_

 _"I know," Draco whispered, even though he was sure Weasley wouldn't care. "Professor Riddle wouldn't tell anyone if you…"_

 _Potter stared at him, confused, but all she saw was Weasley, her best friend, the one she could tell anything. "I wish… I could be the perfect daughter."_

 _He thought he was so close, so close to getting her to say it was her father who opened the Chamber of Secrets. He just had to tell her what she wanted to hear. "That's impossible."_

 _"I try so hard." Potter wrapped her arms around herself. "But I-I never feel smart enough or pretty enough and now this…"_

 _"You are… enough, that is." Surely Weasley would be red at something like this. He winced as she hid her tears in a bone crushing hug. What would Weasley say? What would Weasley say? Potter was so guilty, but he couldn't get a definite answer out of her. "Listen Kat…"_

 _Draco held his breath at the sound of his last few words. His voice was his own. Not Weasley's. Potter pulled away, absolutely horrified. His hands and body at least still looked like Weasley, but from what he could see, his nose was looking a lot less freckled._

 _Potter's guilt was quickly replaced by betrayal and hurt. Within half a minute, she ran off, no doubt in search of McGonagall. But punishment never came. Sure, Potter was crueler than she had ever been during the next few weeks, but she never said a word. Draco was sure that it was out of guilt. She didn't want him telling Professor Riddle what she had said._

 _At the time, he thought her words implicated her father. He never would have thought that the sweet, beautiful, Mrs. Potter had given Astoria that diary._

* * *

Potter had the same guilty look on her face as she passed him in the Great Hall the morning after the feast. Weasley put an arm around her waist and turned so Draco was out of her sight. A glare was sent his way, but he didn't think much of it.

Granger was trailing behind them, lost in a book. At the sight of him staring, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you still going to Care for Magical Creatures?" she asked lightly as her cold eyes settled on his time table. "Rumor has it the first lesson's on how to feed Demenetors."

She laughed to herself as she headed for her table, probably knowing that fear was making all the blood drain from Draco's face. As she sat down, Potter glanced over her shoulder at Draco, until Weasley tugged at her arm and kissed her cheek.

"She's obviously lying." Pansy rolled her eyes as he turned back to his breakfast. "I heard she was crying like a little baby on the train. Because Potter lost it and called her a coldhearted bitch after a dementor went into their compartment."

"She did?" Again, Potter and Granger didn't fight. Not to mention Potter's little outburst on the train. Something was bothering her. But what?

"Doesn't Potter seem a bit, unhinged?" Blaise asked with a frown. The same frown that he had when he looked at Draco's timetable.

"What else is new?" Pansy muttered as she started buttering her toast. "Obviously there's a new head lioness. They probably got in a fight, and Granger won, so Potter's Gryffindor pride is hurt. They'll be back to stuffing each other's bras next week."

"Such a lovely image to go with my breakfast," Blaise drawled. "Perhaps you'd like to do me a favor and spit in my pumpkin juice too?"

"Gladly," Pansy snarled.

Draco sighed as they started fighting and decided to pretend to get a head start on the week's reading. Ever since Pansy got the cat, their fighting had increased tenfold.

* * *

Although he excelled at it, Draco always dreaded going to Potions. Professor Black thought himself some sort of demented comedian, a jester for Queen Potter. Not today, however. Somehow, this did not make Draco feel better in the slightest. The joke was still on him.

"I will be picking your partners for the year," Black announced. "The Ministry has decided that my thirty percent pass rate for OWLs is unacceptable. So, I will be picking your partners for the year. The village idiots will be paired with those who have enough intelligence to boil an egg. Perhaps that will keep that bloody puffin off my back…"

Draco bit his cheek to try to keep from laughing. If there was one thing about Black, it was that he had no filter when it came to his personal life. He spent the better part of last year complaining about his newly ex-wife Hestia Jones. Pansy's lips were twitching, but Blaise had on his usual blank mask. Once Blaise darkly said, _Maybe Black does have a filter. This is probably the censored version of his miserable life._ Pansy had been howling with laughter for hours after he said that… Until Granger had hexed her to have a pig's nose.

"Anyway," Black said cheerfully. "Let's begin. We'll have Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. Miss Parkinson with Mr. Goyle." Pansy shuddered before putting a fake smile on her face. "Mister Zabini with Mr. Dursley." Blaise merely shrugged and sat in his usual seat. Dudley nervously followed. "Miss Potter and Malfoy."

"What?!" Potter shrieked.

Black raised an elegant eyebrow. "I'm basing this on a comparison of your summer assignments, Miss Potter. The numbers tell me that Mr. Malfoy can help you the most."

"No, you're not!" Potter yelled. "How can you? I never turned mine in!"

Professor Black always wanted summer assignments mailed to him on August 31st. "Exactly. You received a zero, and Mister Malfoy received a one hundred percent."

"A zero," Potter repeated in disbelief. Somehow, she always managed to get top grades in Potions, even though she burned everything and never did her homework. "Is this a joke?"

Professor Black shrugged, making Draco hope that perhaps it was a joke. "The Ministry doesn't seem to think so. So sit. Apparently I have to teach on the first day of class… Bloody Ministry tests."

"I'm going to kill myself," Potter groaned. Draco had yet to say a word. Maybe if he did all the work, it would appease her.

"Just…" Draco was already exhausted. "Turn the flame on medium. Medium Potter!"

"We'll be done sooner if it's on high," she said. "It'll cook faster!"

Draco pointed at the board. He wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't read cursive. "It says simmer! Not boil! You're going to ruin it." Potter stared, so Draco turned the flame down, causing her to roll her eyes. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do."

"How was your summer?" That guilty look returned.

Well, Aunt Bellatrix didn't take too kindly to becoming a human blimp, but that was none of Potter's business. Draco rolled his eyes. "Smashing. Yours?"

Potter shrugged and started chopping up the caterpillars. Draco tried not to look at the horribly sloppy job she was doing. "Are you going to go looking for him? Black, I mean."

Draco knew who she was talking about, but honestly, didn't want to hear her voice right now. He probably should have said a one word answer to shut her up, but well, he hated her. So instead, he turned his head so it was in the direction of Professor Black. "Oh look! There he is."

"Regulus Black, you twit!" she hissed. Professor Black, who was behind her torturing Dudley, tensed and spun around.

"That name," he seethed, "will not be mentioned in this classroom."

"But sir." Granger turned away from her cauldron, leaving it to Weasley. That, Draco thought, is truly Gryffindor bravery if he had ever seen it. "Black has been sighted not far from here! As students, we have the right to know—"

"I don't recall giving my students the right to read the paper in my classroom," he said coolly as he walked over to Granger. So Weasley was right. Regulus Black was Professor Black's brother. "I do suggest you get back to work. Your cauldron is foaming over."

* * *

"What is it?" Blaise asked when the bell finally rang. "Opposite day?"

For the rest of class, Black had targeted Granger. Granger, who he allowed to teach a lesson last year. Besides Potter, she was his favorite student.

Speaking of the devil, Potter was asked to stay after class. Draco was just itching to stay behind and wished he had thought to bring his father's Invisibility Cloak. He had never felt so nosy in his life.

"Meet me in the Owlery when you need it," Potter said thickly as she hurried past him on their way to lunch. Her usually straight hair was sticking up at odd angles like her father's, Draco noticed for the first time, as it swished down her back. She was hurrying to catch up to Granger and Weasley.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Pansy asked incredulously. "Need what?"

"A snog, obviously." Blaise had on one of those rare, half smiles. Pansy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What do you think she was talking to Black about?" Draco asked to change the subject. Thankfully, Pansy was one for gossip.

"I heard that she spent all summer with Granger." Pansy smirked. Potter always made fun of him for not wanting to go home for Christmas. "She didn't go home once. James Potter and Black are best friends. It was obviously about that."

Interesting. Again, Draco thought about that night with the Polyjuice. Maybe Potter didn't want to go home anymore because of what her mother had done. Was that why she had asked about this summer? That had to be it. She wanted to hear that his was much worse than hers. She truly was awful.

* * *

 _Aunt Bella came over whenever she needed money. She was an alcoholic, and every once and a while, her own husband couldn't be bothered with her. That was when she decided to grace them with her overdramatic presence._

 _"Do me a favor darling, and bring me some brandy," she said tiredly after Aunt Andy and Dora had gone to bed. Draco complied, and she rewarded him with a drowsy smile. "Did you know that I wanted to keep you? I wanted you to be my baby, not Andy's."_

 _"No." Draco didn't know what would've been better. Aunt Andy hated him, Uncle Ted complained if he dared grow and needed new clothes, and Dora embarrassed him every chance she got. But Aunt Bella… She clearly loved him, but he had seen her house. The fridge was always empty. He had to watch his step for mouse droppings. Uncle Rodolphus couldn't stand anyone who wasn't Aunt Bella._

 _"Yes, yes." Her hand shook as she took a sip of her brandy. "But I got a little touched in the head after Cissa died. Andy snatched you from me. The bitch."_

 _"I'm going to go to bed," Draco said uncomfortably, but he didn't move. It was like watching a horror show. He couldn't look away._

 _Aunt Bella laughed to herself. "Dumbledore started a fire. That's why there were no bodies. Your mother and father burned to death."_

 _Draco tensed. That wasn't true. Professor Riddle said they were killed instantly, in their sleep. "Stop."_

 _"What a horrible way to die," she said dreamily. "Mum was there too. She died in front of your crib. At least we had her body… The look over horror on her face…"_

 _"STOP!" Draco yelled. He couldn't ever recall yelling at Aunt Bella. He treated her like he would treat any sick person._

 _Aunt Bella jumped when her brandy glass broke in her hands. Draco held his breath. Aunt Bella was a Muggle, but she knew what he was. If she told Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted would beat him within an inch of his life. He took a step back when she cackled._

 _"Your dad took my baby sister from me," she whispered. "And now you'll take Brandy, my only friend, from me? You really are your father's son! Are you going to steal a girl from her family as well? She never wanted to come to London because of **him**. I can't even remember the last time I spoke with her."_

 _"That was your fault." Draco had never been so angry in his life._

 _"It was his!" Aunt Bella shrieked. "He took her away! He did! My mum had to beg for a weekend with her! And look what it got her! Dead! Dead just like her **stupid** daughter!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed just as Aunt Andy rushed downstairs. " **SHUT UP!** "_

 _Before Aunt Andy could intervene, Aunt Bella's nose started to swell. Then her hands, her face, her arms. In a matter of seconds, she was bouncing around the room like a giant balloon._

 _"I'm not putting up with this shit!" To Draco's complete disbelief, Uncle Ted opened the door and let Aunt Bella bounce out._

 _Dora, who was in that faze where nothing could make her be anything other than annoyed, smacked him on the back of the head. "Nice one. Why couldn't you have turned her into a toad or something? Some of us have to sleep."_

 _Aunt Andy wrung her hands. "The last thing we need is another visit from Riddle. Couldn't you have just given her a drink and gone to bed, Draco? What makes you think she would want to have a decent conversation with **you?** "_

He never told Professor Riddle what it was like at home, but after they met when he turned eleven, the headmaster had a feeling. He would show up at random times during the summer, and Aunt Andy would shower Draco with presents and enough sweets to put him into a diabetic coma. Professor Riddle looked confused but without proof, wouldn't make an accusation. He would always visit though, as if trying to catch Aunt Andy off guard.

Draco knew what it was like to not want to go home and found himself hoping that it wasn't the case with Potter.

* * *

"What would you do if you were confronted with your greatest fear?" Professor Snape asked on his first day of class. Draco already found himself ready to explode with curiosity. They had never had a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before.

"Eat chocolate?" Granger said coolly. Weasley laughed while Potter's lips twitched into an uneasy smile.

Professor Snape's intense black eyes fell on Granger, causing her to shrink back slightly in fear. "You will go first then, Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for calling out. Now, what is a boggart?"

Granger's hand shot up, but for once, Potter didn't smirk, elbow her, and call out the answer before she could. Instead, she paled. Blaise almost lazily put his hand up, which surprised him. Although his best friend was one of the smartest in their year, he was always too shy to answer questions unless called on. He liked to act like he didn't care to answer questions, but Draco knew better.

"Mr. Zabini?" However, Professor Snape's eyes were glued to Potter. Three guesses who was going second, for whatever a boggart was.

"It's a shape-shifter." There was a slight waver in his voice that made Weasley snort. Blaise clenched his fists, but more out of nerves than anger and barreled on. "It turns into whatever one fears the most."

"Exactly." That was the only encouragement that Professor Snape gave, but Blaise breathed a sigh of content relief. Their new professor started pacing in front of the class and stopped in front of Potter, who stayed as still as possible but wouldn't look at him. Weasley puffed out his chest as if he was going to challenge Professor Snape to a duel. "So the Boggart in the wardrobe has yet to take its form. How, as a class, are we going to defeat it, Potter?"

He was trying to catch her not paying attention. Unfortunately, Defense was Potter's best subject. If only Professor Snape taught Potions. That would knock her down a few pegs. "We would have to confuse it." She finally looked him in the eye. "It would have to choose, and it won't be able to decide."

Professor Snape stared at her for a long time, as if they were having a conversation about something else. "Yes… You are right Potter… However, the true defense against a Boggart is laughter, and the charm that repels it."

Draco couldn't picture Professor Snape laughing. From the looks of his classmates, they couldn't either. Well, judging by the stupid look on Weasley's face, he was trying to, and a small laugh managed to escape.

"It did not say to begin yet, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape snapped. Pansy covered up her own laugh with a cough. "You have yet to hear the incantation. It is pronounced _riddikulus._ Repeat after me _riddikulus!_ "

 _"Riddikulus!"_

"Excellent." Professor Snape pointed his wand at the wardrobe. "As the spell is cast, you must picture your greatest fear into something that is, for lack of a better word, ridiculous. The snake will turn into a balloon animal. The banshee, a Muggle pop singer. Now, step forward, Miss Granger."

Granger wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She stepped forward with a calm, almost bored look on her face as she took out her wand. "I'm ready."

To Draco's surprise, McGonagall stepped out of the wardrobe. It looked just like her, right down to the stern, judgmental look in her eyes. The only thing that was off though was that the look was reserved for Granger.

"You are failing all of your classes," McGonagall announced coldly. "It would seem…" She paused and shook her head as if disgusted. "…that Hogwarts is not where you should be completing your education, Miss Granger, if you are capable of completing your education at all."

Granger trembled, and for the first time ever, forgot an incantation. Draco couldn't ever remember seeing her choke. Professor Snape didn't intervene. Potter did.

"Take your top off!" she yelled at the Boggart obnoxiously. Even a few of the Slytherins laughed, making the Boggart take a step back.

Granger rolled her eyes but seemed to have found her courage. She pointed her wand at the false McGonagall. _"Riddikulus!"_

With a puff of smoke, McGonagall was sporting clown makeup and her hair was bright red. Even Draco laughed when she tried to speak and only the sound of a horn came out of her mouth. Perhaps out of revenge, the Boggart settled on Potter.

Draco was expecting something childish, like Potter not being allowed to have something or the professors no longer doting upon her. Or, perhaps it would allude to why she didn't go home this summer. He never pictured that the Boggart would turn into Granger.

"You're my best friend," it said, sounding offended. "And you want to betray me?" It took a step closer as Potter shook her head. "You would throw away everything our families have worked for? Since before you were born? Since before our parents were born?"

"N-no," Potter whined. "I just…"

"They aren't like us," Granger hissed. "My parents deserve this. Do you know how hard they work? For the betterment of wizard kind!"

Potter took a step back. Then another. The Boggart dissolved into dust, but it wasn't giving up on her. It reappeared as Granger right behind her, causing her to walk backwards into it. Potter spun around and held back a shriek as Granger's hair started to turn blonde.

Draco didn't think too much of it. He, like everyone else, was too absorbed in Potter's drama. Plenty of people had blonde hair. But then the Boggart's eyes turned blue. Draco would recognize those eyes anywhere. He spent hours looking at them after Professor Riddle gave him the photo album at the end of his first year.

Almost desperately, Draco ran for it as the Boggart continued to change, throwing all logic to the wind. Then its blue eyes fell on him. It smiled at him as it slowly started changing into a dementor. Draco could only stare as the rattling noise hit his ears. Just as he was taking his wand out, Professor Snape put a stop to the madness and stepped in front of the dementor.

Now, it was a glowing, white orb. Nothing to get carried away about. Clearly, Professor Snape thought the same and turned it into a deflating balloon as he said, " _Riddikulus!_ Mr. Dursley! Let's see if you can recall how to fight a Boggart. Hopefully stage fright isn't genetic."

Normally, it would have bothered Draco that Professor Snape didn't think he could fight the Dementor. As time passed, and Draco tried to force himself to forget what he saw, it did bother him a bit. But he couldn't forget…

Potter told all who would listen that what she was afraid most of Granger was not being friends with her anymore, of Granger thinking she wasn't a loyal friend. Draco didn't believe her, even though everyone else did or didn't care enough to question it.

Draco couldn't let go of what Potter's Boggart was changing into. It was changing into his mother.

 **Thank you for reviewing riojazz125600, Guest, Ern Estine 13624, Child of Dreams, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **Guest: If you're still reading this, as you might guess, Lily's pretty out of character in this story. I'd like to think she's a lot like how I characterize Narcissa, going along with how she's brought up until it puts her child in mortal danger. Petunia's like the story's Andromeda. I'm keeping Vernon a Muggle or maybe he should be a muggleborn. So when Kat said, "I wish I could be the perfect daughter," that's how Lily feels about herself too.**

 **gr8rockstarrox: This was meant to be a Christmas present to you, but I didn't think anyone would read it yesterday. And I don't even know if you celebrate Christmas, but it's always nice to get a present!**

 **Don't forget the poll if you want me to focus more on this story after _A Match Made in Hell_ , which I am working on by the way, is finished!**


	3. Guilty Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 3 Guilty Black

"BLAISE!"

Draco couldn't ever recall seeing Blaise run or be anything more than a scary sort of calm. But there he was, chasing Pansy's cat out of the Dungeons like a mad man. He was even brandishing a shoe as Pansy shrieked and started chasing him in an effort to protect her pet. Dudley nearly dropped his chocolate bar at the sight of them.

"Oh I do hope Zeus is alright," Astoria said fearfully. "Pansy should keep that cat in our rooms. It's not fair."

Draco didn't know what was going to happen when Zeus finally died. Sometimes, especially during the summers, he thought that that rat was all Blaise had. But Pansy loved her cat too… "I think it's in my best interest to stay out of it."

Daphne snorted. "That _thing_ kills everything. Pansy found a squirrel in her bed the other day. I wouldn't be surprised if it's not even a cat."

"What else would it be?" Dudley asked dumbly.

Daphne glared at him. "A lion mixed with a fox."

"I don't think…"

"What do you think of Professor Snape?" Draco asked before a fight could erupt. Two friends fighting like cats and dogs was enough. He didn't need Dudley figuring out that Daphne thought he was an idiot.

"He's terribly exciting," Astoria said worriedly. "Do you think he's really a vampire?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "He's the only teacher who doesn't treat us like dirt. And the fact that he treats everyone else that way is only a bonus."

"You'd think Professor Riddle would pick better teachers," Dudley muttered.

"Not with Potter as one of the school governors," Draco said bitterly.

"I'm surprised he's still on after what his wife did," Daphne grumbled. "Bloody coward."

"Daph," Astoria hissed. For the first time in well, ever, she looked angry. Draco noted that she was also very pale. She probably didn't want relive last year, and after everything, he didn't blame her. Looks like he had to change the subject _again_.

"So, erhm… Nice weather we're having…"

* * *

"Professor Black," Pansy said hotly. She was hugging that giant furball to her chest. If he wasn't afraid of being late to class, Draco would have turned in the opposite direction. Blaise stared straight ahead, as if he didn't hear her. "You have to tell Blaise that he can't ban Orange from the dormitories!"

Black wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Orange?"

Pansy's cheeks colored, but she plowed on nonetheless. "He won't answer to anything else! Blaise has the first years guarding the entrance with a spray bottle!"

Black looked at Blaise, then Pansy, then back to Blaise. Finally, their head of house put all his brain power together to make a decision. "I don't care."

"What?" Pansy nearly shrieked.

"I'm responsible for my students, not their pets," Black said tiredly. "Figure it out yourself."

Pansy stuttered several times, but the bell rang, causing Black to smirk, and for once, hurry off to be on time his own class. Draco wanted to say that he was sorry that Black was such a jerk but decided it was more prudent to head into class. Blaise was one to hold a grudge.

* * *

Unfortunately, he only traded one awful experience for another. With everything that was happening, he had forgotten that there was some huge cosmic joke being played on him, and Potter was tied to his hip during Potions.

"Hey," she whispered as soon as he sat down. "Let me copy your homework."

 _Why are you afraid of my mum?_ Draco had been dying to ask, and according to the schedule, she would need the timer turner on Friday. "Black's collecting it now."

"I'll be quick!"

"No!"

"Is there a problem?" Black asked lightly, but from the look on his face, Draco knew he was going to blame him no matter what. Potter knew it too.

"Malfoy stole my homework!" she yelled. What the hell?

"It's in my handwriting!" Draco yelled back. "With my name!"

"I was just about to write my name when you stole it," Potter said innocently. "I forgot."

Black snatched the parchment out of his hands and stared at it. It was clearly Draco's. The biggest sentences more than four words. The lie wasn't even good. "I can't tell."

"Can Potter even read?" Pansy spat, still angry about the Orange incident.

Potter turned around and glared at her. "Why do you have a cat with you? Is it your boyfriend?"

Black shrugged and started heading for the chalkboard. "The both of you can redo the assignment in detention."

"Both," Potter repeated in disbelief. Draco couldn't believe his ears either.

"I saw Malfoy take it," Weasley said loudly. Great. Potter grinned.

"Oh really?" Black thinned his lips, and for a moment, Draco felt a glimmer of hope. "Draco, you will receive a zero. Or, you can complete the assignment in detention for half credit."

Wonderful.

* * *

"I knew it was yours," Black announced during his detention that night. Draco jumped when he dumped a pile of second year assignments on his desk. "But I didn't feel like grading these."

"Am I still getting the fifty?" Draco dared to ask. He knew better…

Black leaned against his desk and looked down on him. After a moment of tense silence, he waved him off. "No. The last thing I need is Professor Riddle sniffing about."

"Thanks…" Maybe Professor Black wasn't so bad after all.

"What am I going to do with her?" he muttered. Never mind then. This was going to turn into a therapy session. "She's going to get me fired…"

"Is there a rubric?" Draco asked. He felt like the king of changing the subject today.

Black frowned and glanced at the papers. "If there's a lot, give them a good grade. Knock off a few points for spelling and grammar. Less than eight paragraphs is failing. Give Ginny Weasley an O."

Ginny Weasley's was two paragraphs. And the last one was two sentences! With picture of her next to a cauldron at the bottom! Draco cringed when it blew up in her face. Oh well, at least he stopped talking about Potter.

"I know about the time turner." Black rolled his eyes. "And Muggle Studies. I'm cutting you a break." This was cutting him a break? "Remember that if you ever think about announcing her course load to the world."

"I wasn't planning on it," Draco muttered.

Black nodded to himself. "Just like my ex-wife wasn't planning on taking my mother's house…"

And the therapy session continued.

* * *

Friday came before Draco knew it, and he was face to face with Potter again. He expected gruffness and for her to snatch the time turner out of his hands, only to threaten to never give it back. Instead, he found her feeding his owl, Merope, mouse treat after mouse treat.

"I want to see if owls can get fat," she told him as soon as he stepped into the threshold of the owlery.

"So you're going to feed mine to death?" he asked in disbelief before pointing to Potter's snowy white owl. Hedwig, he thought her name was. "You have an owl."

Potter shrugged and handed Merope another treat, causing Draco to snatch the bag out of her hand. "She wouldn't eat more than three." Her owl hooted, almost sounding like the two of them were in some sort of argument. "I got full credit that homework assignment."

The sight of her satisfied smirk made his blood boil. Black had him grading and practically listening to his life's story for nearly three hours the other night. "Take the bloody time turner. I'll need it back by Monday."

"Thanks." Potter smiled smugly. "This year's turning out a lot better than I thought it would, Malfoy. I think it would be in your best interest to make two copies of the essay due next week."

"You piece of—" Merope flew and perched herself on Potter's head. Professor Riddle gave him Merope. Her name was his mother's. "How very Slytherin of you, Potter."

Potter blinked in surprised. "Huh?"

"You're boggart was turning into my mother," he said quietly. His heart started to pound as she paled in confirmation. "And you thought that stealing my homework and getting me detention would make me forget?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Potter stuttered. "Unless Hermione bears an uncanny resemblance to your mum… Do you even know what she looks like?"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, angry with Potter for trying to deny it. It was his _mother_. "Do you know something about her?"

There was a pause. Then Potter coughed and shook her head. "No."

"You're a liar," Draco accused. "And not even a good one."

Potter threw her hands in the air, causing Merope to flap her wings but remain seated on her head. This caused Potter to swat at her. Merope remained stubborn, and Draco's eyes widened when he saw a white streak run down her hair. Thankfully, Potter didn't notice and said loudly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy!"

Draco clenched his jaw when she snatched the time turner out of his hand and started to leave, no longer caring that Merope remained on her head. "It's my mum."

Potter stopped in her tracks with her back turned to him. She clenched her fists, and Draco heard the leather tighten around her gloves. With a sigh, she turned around to face him. "I can't."

"Why not?" Draco demanded. "What do you know about my mum?"

Potter coughed again, and he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes when she broke out into a coughing fit. "I-I d-d-don't kn-know," she wheezed. "My boggart… Hermione."

"Your boggart was turning into my mum!" Draco shouted as she sunk to her knees. She grabbed her chest and started wheezing so fast that it looked like she was having some sort of fit. "Potter?"

She swatted him away and reached into her pocket with a shaking hand. The panic was clear in her eyes when she realized it was empty, but she didn't let him take her to the Hospital Wing until her lips started to turn blue.

* * *

"You weren't smoking around her, were you?" Pomfrey accused. She roughly shook an inhaler before handing it to Potter.

"I'm thirteen," Draco said flatly. Whenever he landed himself in here, she had him drug tested, and every time he reminded her of his age.

Potter inhaled deeply, and for once, defended him. "I just get them some times."

"I was informed you developed asthma over the summer," Pomfrey said stiffly. "Why are you not keeping your inhaler with you at all times, Potter?"

"I thought I had it," Potter said breathlessly. "I think it fell out of my pocket…"

"Here you go, Kat." Granger appeared seemingly out of nowhere, making Draco jump. Potter somehow became paler when her best friend's cool gaze fell on him. Almost fearfully, she took her inhaler from her. "You left it on your nightstand."

Potter started to shake her head in the negative, but stopped in the middle of the motion. "Oh…"

Granger glared at Draco. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was just leaving," Draco said coolly. Potter didn't defend him this time, and he couldn't ask about his mother in front of Granger. He paused with his hand on the Hospital Wing doorknob. Potter was afraid of something to do with his mother, but it was also connected to Granger. Whatever Potter knew about his mother, Granger knew as well.

He almost turned around, but thought better of it. He couldn't start something in front of Pomfrey, and honestly, it would be much easier to get something out of Potter than Granger. Granger didn't give a hoot about his, as she liked to remind him, _dead_ parents. Potter did. That was why she was so erratic while Granger was as cool as a cucumber. He would have to wait for another opportunity.

* * *

"Potter knows something about my mum," Draco finally had the opportunity to say in between fights.

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows. "I wouldn't believe anything she says, Draco. She's a jerk."

"It wasn't what she said." Draco sighed. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his mother's. He couldn't remember seeing them in person. "It was her boggart."

As he explained what happened during their first Defense class, he could tell that Pansy thought he was crazy. Unfortunately, Blaise was as difficult to read as always. He needed _someone_ to believe him.

Pansy's voice dropped to a whisper. "It could have been turning into anyone, Draco. I heard that Potter's father cheats on her mother."

"Yeah right." Draco snorted at the thought. James Potter worshiped the ground that Lily Potter walked on.

"Really?" Pansy laughed cruelly. "I'm sure Potter has a blonde haired blue eyed bimbo hidden somewhere."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled. Both of his friends jumped at his tone. They were the ones who were used to doing the yelling. "That was my mum. That's why Potter won't tell me—"

"Or it's because—"

"Because she hates you." Blaise cut Pansy off. Never a good idea. "I bet Granger and Weasley know. Because they're her best friends."

"Oh yes." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll just invite Granger and Weasley over for tea. I'm sure they'll be happy to talk once I break out the scones!"

"Don't be stupid." Blaise couldn't resist adding, "I can't stand anymore stupidity."

"Shut up," Pansy snapped. "You're the one keeping a rat in your pocket. A half dead one by the way."

"You're the one with cat shite in your shampoo," Blaise said coolly.

"You—"

"Anyway," Blaise drawled, "I wasn't talking about Granger and Weasley. I was saying Potter might tell you, if the two of you were friends. Especially if it is in fact about your mother."

The thought of such an atrocity made Pansy forget all plans of revenge. "Are you mad?"

"I could never be friends with Potter!" Draco nearly yelled.

"Do you want to know or not?" Blaise folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not saying you really have to be friends with her. As soon as you get what you want, ditch her."

"That actually makes sense." But Pansy was still glaring at Blaise. "Make sure you rub it in her ugly face though."

Draco sighed and glanced at the grandfather clock in their Common Room. Potions class was soon, and he knew Blaise was right. You caught more flies with honey than vinegar. Wonderful.

* * *

Draco watched Potter more closely during class, trying to think of a way to strike up the conversation once the note taking portion was over. He noticed that she copied his notes instead of the ones on the board, even though they both said the same thing. Weird.

When he covered his parchment with his arm, she lightly kicked his leg, but he ignored her. Then she kicked him a bit harder, causing him to grunt in pain. Blaise glanced at him over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. Be nice to Potter. Right…

After a moment, Potter gave up and tried to look at the board. She leaned over and squinted. And then scribbled the word pedals instead of petals. Draco leaned away from his parchment.

"You can't see?" he whispered.

"Shut up!" Potter hissed.

"There's nothing wrong with glasses," he mumbled.

"I don't need them!" she yell-whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. What a way to get on her good side.

She tried to strike up a conversation once, Draco thought as she went back to copying him. What did she ask? She wanted to know how his summer went. Great.

"My summer was boring," Draco said as they took out their cauldrons. "I didn't have much to tell you the other day."

Potter glanced at Black, who was having a meltdown because Dudley's potion exploded all over his robes. To his surprise, she smiled, looking a little rebellious. "I bet you get to have the sweet and spicy drink!"

"Soda," he said flatly. Potter snickered as if it were funny. "Sometimes…"

"Mum says Muggles are all really fat." Her eyes fell on Dudley, whose father was a Muggle. "Because of the sweet and spicy drink and the food that cooks fast. Is it true?"

"No." Draco winced at his own tone. "Let's just get to work…"

Being friends with Potter was going to be impossible.

* * *

When Peter was younger, he realized that fun with his friends wasn't as fun as he liked to pretend it was. After graduation, he started spying for Riddle. Hiding from Muggles made more sense than killing and enslaving them. If James knew, he would have called him a sneaky, sniveling, snake, but Peter didn't care. When he looked back on his childhood, he had to ask himself: Was he ever really happy?

Lately, he had been seeing the same skittish confusion in Kat. James was too busy dealing with his crumbling marriage to notice. Sirius noticed too, and with his brother's escape, he was starting to break down. He had begun to crack ever since Remus had been sent to Azkaban all those years ago. Peter often wondered if any of his friends were truly happy.

"Kitty Kat!" he exclaimed when he found her in Honeydukes. "C'mon. I've bought enough sweets to give us both diabetes!"

Kat smiled weakly as she took a chocolate frog from him. "Don't you already have diabetes?"

"It's my cheat day," he said, earning himself a laugh. "Your dad is sorry that he couldn't see you off at the train."

As expected, Kat's face fell. "It's all _her_ fault."

 _Interesting,_ Peter thought. "Have you spoken to her?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" Silence. Kat was so much like Lily, too stubborn for her own good. Peter almost smiled. "Your happiness is more important than your parents' pride, Kat."

"Easy for you to say," Kat grumbled with a mouth full of chocolate. She kicked a rock as they walked throughout Hogsmeade.

"Not entirely." He smirked when she scowled. Teenagers tended to think adults had it easy. "You have to put yourself first sometimes. There's nothing wrong with being selfish."

"I'll tell that to Dad the next time I eat the last piece of cake," she said, sounding a bit more like her old self.

"You know what I mean," he muttered, even though she didn't. Lily instilled in Kat what her own mother instilled in her. Family _**always**_ comes first. "Life is too short to make yourself miserable for the sake of others. You have to take risks sometimes. If things don't work out, at least you can go to sleep at night knowing you tried."

"KAT!" Ronald Weasley yelled in the distance. James hated him, even though they were so alike Peter could barely keep a straight face around the two of them. Hermione waved.

Kat bit her lip. Before running off to her friends, she confessed, "I'm taking Muggle's Studies."

Peter's eyes bugged out as she ran, yelling to her friends that she stole his candy. Professor Greengrass had better watch her back. Lily wasn't going to be so _subtle_ this time. Perhaps it was time he had taken another long vacation…

* * *

Why Pansy and Blaise wanted to go to Hogsmeade without him as a buffer, Draco would never know. Someone was going to come back hexed, and it was likely to be Blaise. And when Blaise enacted revenge… Well, it was just plain scary.

His aunt and uncle laughed in his face when he asked them to sign the form. Then, Dora snatched it out of his hand and drew a picture of a penis on it in permanent marker. There was no way he was going to try to turn in a forgery after that.

"What are you doing?" Professor Black asked when he found him sulking in the Common Room.

"Nothing." His aunt and uncle never let him do anything fun for school, even when it was free, because they couldn't stand to see him happy.

"Well do nothing somewhere else," Black said coldly. "I have a meeting with my solicitor."

"In the Common Room?" Where first and second years were likely to show up.

Black looked at the fireplace longingly. "She's very beautiful."

Draco was out of there before he could say Quidditch.

"What are you doing?" Professor Snape asked when they crossed paths as he was making a run for it out of the Dungeons. He sounded merely curious, not annoyed like Black.

"N-nothing." Draco did not want to see Black kissing someone. Or worse, being rejected for trying to kiss someone. Pansy would think it was hilarious, but Draco sometimes thought Professor Black was just plain pathetic. He used to cry in the Common Room at two in the morning after his wife left him.

"Hmmm…" He glanced at the Dungeons but dropped whatever was on his mind. "I have a Grindylow in my office. Have you ever seen one?"

"A what?" Draco shook his head quickly. Professor Snape didn't tolerate stupidity. "I mean no, sir."

Professor Snape chuckled. "I'm guessing your friends are at Hogsmeade?" Draco nodded. "C'mon. I'm already sick of being so close to Professor Black."

Draco had never heard one professor talk about another like that. He tried to keep a straight face. He almost felt bad for Professor Black.

* * *

There were so many books. So many books that clearly belonged in the restricted section. He almost reached for something called the Chattel Curse but thought better of it. Professor Snape was not one to cross.

"We will cover that seventh year," he said, not seeming to mind. "If I can ever catch up. Who would hire Frank Longbottom after someone like Emily Vance?"

Draco opened his mouth to defend Vance, but well, she tried to kill him… He quickly closed it. She was decent until he found her trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. And then when she took off that head scarf… He shuddered at the memory.

"Exactly." Professor Snape pointed at the tank. "There it is. It'll drag you under the water, given the chance. Luckily, its fingers are very brittle."

"Do you think you'll let me fight it?" Draco asked rudely before he could stop himself. Professor Snape raised his eyebrows at his tone. "Sorry…"

"I didn't want the boggart to turn into Dumbledore," he said with the same nastiness. "So you will be participating, Mr. Malfoy. Unless Grindylows have a penchant for turning into mad men."

"Dumbledore," Draco repeated. He had never heard anyone call him by his name except for Professor Riddle. "I thought… Those monsters are much worse than Dumbledore."

"Interesting." Professor Snape took a moment to study him. "So you thought that I assumed you were weak?"

It had crossed his mind, but he was more focused on his mum. However, Professor Snape probably didn't know the boggart was turning into his mum. Draco looked away and shrugged. What would his mum have said? What did her voice sound like?

"If I thought you were weak," Professor Snape said slowly, "you would be fighting the boggart until you passed out. Darkness feeds on weakness."

"There you are!" Before Draco could say anything, Professor Black came bursting in with a smoking goblet. "I had to clear out the whole Common Room, only for you not to sho—" Black cleared his throat at the sight of Draco and handed the goblet to Professor Snape. "Here."

Professor Snape carefully took the goblet from Black. "I could have brewed it myself."

"Well yeah but…" Professor Black scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. "I figured I might as well. I have the equipment and the ingredients…"

"Yes, you are very fortunate," Professor Snape drawled.

Black coughed awkwardly. "I have a lot, so… I would prefer to talk to you privately, Sev—Professor Snape."

The look on Professor Snape's face told him that he preferred not to talk to Black at all. "You may leave it at my seat at breakfast tomorrow. Thank you, Professor Black."

"Alright." Professor Black nodded to himself. The guilty look on his face reminded Draco of the time he let a cauldron explode in Daphne's face, and she lost a tooth. Then, she punched him in the stomach out of embarrassment, and Black took her tooth and called them even. It still sat on his desk. "It will be there."

Draco watched Professor Black go, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Then, he turned to Professor Snape and watched him drink the potion in horror. He was actually a little afraid when he saw the man grimace at the taste.

"He's actually a decent brewer," Professor Snape informed him. "Do not let him fool you. Professor Black is one of the most intelligent people in this castle."

"I'll keep that in mind," Draco said, and added to himself, _the next time he corrects my spelling incorrectly._

Professor Snape snorted, sensing his thoughts. He didn't explain the potion, and Draco was too afraid to ask. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I have a few papers to grade."

* * *

Draco yawned as he headed back to the Dungeons after the Halloween feast. He ate _way_ too much candy. If he had to listen to Blaise and Pansy fight for much longer, he'd be rolling down to the Dungeons instead walking.

"Draco!" Astoria was running towards him. Hopefully Daphne didn't join the cat vs rat fight. "Potter was staring at me the entire feast!"

"She was probably daydreaming," Draco said, dryly. If Potter started picking on her… Their fake friendship was going down the toilet. "She's pretty stupid."

Astoria shivered. "That's not it. She's…"

She choked on her own words as Potter started heading for them. Draco reached in his pocket for his wand. When she finally reached them, Potter opened and closed her mouth several times. Poor Astoria was shaking like a leaf.

Potter's eyes flashed with hate, but it was gone as quickly as it came and was replaced with sadness. "I…"

She left without another word.

"It's because of her stupid mother." Draco was angry, and Potter didn't even do anything. He was angry with what he assumed she wanted to do.

"Yeah." Now Astoria was staring at Potter. It almost sounded like she was sad too, not scared. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Draco sighed in his pretend sleep. Only Peeves would help Regulus Black destroy their Common Room and tell on Black as soon as he left. Poor Astoria was a nervous wreck. She was the one to find the mess. Three hours later and she was whining to herself in her sleep.

"Are you sure he wasn't after me?" Professor Black whispered. Draco tried not to tense when he and Professor Riddle stopped by him. "Narcissa absolutely doted upon Reg. To think he would do anything to her son…"

Draco strained his ears as Professor Black started to walk away. Everyone seemed to know his mum but him. Professor Riddle didn't move. Did he know Draco was awake?

"He didn't take it well when Narcissa and Lucius graduated," Professor Riddle said quietly. "I don't think he ever forgave them."

Professor Black snorted. "For being older?"

"She was his family." WHAT?! Professor Riddle sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

"No, I get it," Professor Black grumbled. "Regulus was always trying to impress me. And was never able to. That's why he…"

"You feel guilty?" Professor Riddle said with a surprise so close to genuine that any Gryffindor would fall for it.

"Of course I do." Professor Black growled to himself. "He was always trying to copy me… And that's why you hired me. Isn't it? The boy doesn't belong with Andy, and you wanted me to see that he doesn't belong with Andy. Why else would you hire a Gryffindor to head Slytherin's house?"

"It was the only position available when you applied," Professor Riddle said smoothly.

Professor Black laughed bitterly. "He's just like me. Only good."

"A good Sirius Black? Our school governor would say that is an oxymoron." This had to be the closest thing Draco could ever recall to Professor Black and Professor Riddle having a pleasant conversation.

"You know what I mean," Black mumbled. "And you know what I'm saying. Over the past few years, seeing him so sad to go home, it's made me want to… adopt him."

Draco's eyes snapped open. What the actual fuck?

 **Thank you for the reviews Captain CV, gr8rockstarrox, and Gabriel2015!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: Nope! The Lestrange brothers are Muggles. I don't think I'll give up many clues to who he is. Yes, Kat knew he was hugging Draco. That's why she was so nasty to him afterwards. Sirius isn't as bad as Snape because he isn't in love with Narcissa. Also, he feels bad about his brother going dark. AND the Peter scene leaves a bit of a clue as to why Sirius is more grown up. He's ruined a lot of lives in his youth and feels like he can never make up for it. Oh and cheer up! I posted this chapter to help you feel better! :'(**

 **I'm working on my other stories and only have a few scenes left in each chapter. Oh and DM: BWL fans, it's starting to win in my polls by one vote!**


	4. The Cursed Child

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

Chapter 4 The Cursed Child

Severus entered his office in the early hours of the morning to find someone in his chair. With narrowed eyes, he took out his wand, sure it was one of the Weasley twins. His heart skipped a beat when the chair spun around.

"I missed you, lover," Lily murmured. Almost immediately, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter. She slowly rose from her seat and pressed her body against his. "Long time no see."

"I didn't lock the door," he whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

Lily hummed like she thought he was being funny. Severus almost melted into her embrace when she roughly shoved him against the wall. "Stop treating my daughter like shit."

Severus glared at her. Anyone else would quiver under the sharpness of her protective claws, but not him. "Then tell her to stop acting like it."

"I think you forgot, Severus," she snapped, "that I would never have slept with you until I gave my husband an heir. Remember that, before you continue to resent her for not being yours."

"I don't like children," he said flatly. "Although I never would have pictured you one to spoil their spawn rotten."

Lily shrugged like it was nothing. "She's my princess. And she is quite lovely, Severus. She's simply going through some things." Severus snorted. "Just as she was coming to terms with James's carelessness, she finds you, snoring away in my bed the day before school starts."

Severus felt all the blood drain from his face. "She knows?"

"She knows a lot of things, Severus," Lily said coldly. "She snuck over. Stupid Grangers. I would have sent her to my parents for the summer, but they would have beaten the stuffing out of her for that mouth… And I decided not to test the Weasley fertility. She hated it at the Grangers."

"She won't say anything?" Severus practically wheezed.

"Don't push her," Lily warned. "She's thirteen, Severus. If anything happens to her this school year, you're going to end up looking like lunch meat."

"Dually noted," Severus drawled. Lily used to be one of the happiest, brightest people he had ever known. Because she had been free. Now, she was one of the most miserable, apart from himself.

Lily smirked. "Now that that is taken care of, why don't you show me your new quarters, _Professor_."

Her misery didn't stop him from loving her. He always would.

* * *

All week, everyone was talking about Regulus Black. Meanwhile, Draco couldn't get his mind off _Sirius_ Black. _Over the past few years, seeing him so sad to go home, it's made me want to… adopt him._ Draco never thought he would want to live somewhere any less than where he spent his summers. He could only imagine what a summer with Black would be like.

"Draco?" It was normal for his head of house to talk to him. Draco held his breath. Could he say no? Black folded his arms over his chest and sat on the arm of the black leather sofa in the Common Room. He meant to stay a while. Great. "So about the other night…"

"What about it?" Draco forced himself to say. His voice sounded like a squeak. He had to act like he didn't know.

"I don't know what Regulus is up to." Black sighed tiredly. "So Flint is going to schedule Quidditch matches when it's still light out, and I want Madam Hooch to supervise."

"That's it?" It really was a squeak this time.

"That's it," Black said slowly. "Never met someone so out of sorts…"

Draco stared as Black walked away to go complain about him to someone. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black…

* * *

Their first Quidditch Practice was cancelled. By Oliver Wood. Flint didn't even ask why. He just started glaring at Wood, getting ready for the fight. They hated each other that much.

"We got special permission from McGonagall." Wood help up a scroll of parchment without breaking eye contact. "To train our new seeker."

Now Draco was interested. He should have known better than to bother to look. Potter stepped forward.

Her hair was in too little messy buns on each side of her head, and she was wearing goggles, even though it wasn't raining. Draco looked closer to see they were rather thick. They were charmed to act as glasses. The little buffoon was looking around in amazement at the newly clear world. When their eyes met, Draco turned pink. What was wrong with him?

"You're going to be crying like a little bitch during our first game, Malfoy." And like that, the warm feeling in his cheeks was gone.

"Yeah, until the air gets too thin," Draco said dryly. Potter's face fell at the mention of her asthma. She just called him a little bitch!

"I'm getting Black," Flint announced. If there was one thing their head of house actually sided with them on, it was Quidditch.

Potter laughed evilly. "He's with his divorce lawyer."

Flint was not about to give up a practice. "We're practicing in the woods. By Professor Hagrid's."

Oh joy.

* * *

"She's like stalking me!" Draco complained to Pansy and Blaise that night. Flint didn't stop when it started raining, claiming they had no idea if Potter had any talent or not. His friends shared a look. "What?"

Pansy took a deep breath. That meant she was about to try to do a motherly lecture that would only come off as rude. "Draco, we think you're becoming a little… obsessed with Potter."

"Obsessed?" he repeated. "She knows something about my mother, Pans!"

"Sometimes you have to let things go, Draco," Blaise said quietly. "It's not going to bring her back, and for all we know, this is some trap. You think Lily Potter is just going to crawl back into the shadows?"

But Draco had had enough. They didn't understand, even though he thought Blaise should. His father was dead too. "Just because your father was a scumbag you want to pretend never existed, doesn't mean my mother was!"

For the first time ever, he saw hurt flicker over Blaise's features. Even Pansy, who found Blaise annoying on a good day, looked shocked by his words. Draco found himself not caring. Potter knew something about his mum.

* * *

For once, Pansy was on Blaise's side, so neither one of his best friends were talking to him. Draco was too stubborn to apologize, even though he knew better than to bring up either one of Blaise's parents. He actually found himself doing his homework with Vince and Gregg, even though that meant he was doing homework for three instead of dividing the work evenly.

The worst was in class, when they were forced to be in the same room with each other. At least in Arithmancy, Blaise would ignore him. In Ancient Runes, Pansy was his partner for the current term.

"My dad works in the Ministry," Pansy hissed. He was the only Muggle in history who did. He was responsible for Muggle Relations in the Muggleborn Department, meaning he had the pleasure of working for Arthur Weasley. "You don't know anything about Blaise's father, do you?"

"No." He had assumed the worst, given Blaise's mother's track record.

She lowered her voice to a barely decipherable whisper. "Regulus Black killed him."

Draco tensed and was barely aware of the ink pooling on his parchment. Regulus Black? "Wha-When?"

"Right before he got arrested," Pansy whispered. "My dad had just started his job. He wouldn't tell me the details. He gave me the _don't go after Black_ speech too, considering our past two years. Dad said to keep Blaise busy during the school year."

 _Well she certainly was,_ Draco thought dryly. Then, his heart sunk when he realized what he had said. Blaise's dad probably died a hero like his dad. And Draco had called him a scumbag. He had to apologize.

* * *

Potions was next. Yippee. Draco found himself inching away from Potter, even though originally, it was Blaise's idea to create a false friendship with her.

"You don't look so good," Potter said. "Do you have gas? Because I'd prefer to get a different seat if you do."

Draco stared. How could someone so casually be so crude? "At this point, I wish."

Potter put the tip of her quill on her bottom lip. "That's more Ron's area of expertise, so I'm afraid I can't help you."

"I'm sure your dates are very romantic," Draco drawled as he sprinkled ground pixie wings into their potion.

"How did you…?" Potter shrugged, not really caring how he knew. "Very. Ron has quite the tongue."

Draco literally gagged at her words. Before he could voice his disgust, a thick, dark gray smoke enveloped the classroom. His eyes instantly watered, and he couldn't stop coughing as he and the rest of the class evacuated the room.

"ZABINI!" Black coughed once they were free from the room. The professor pointed his wand in the doorway to dissipate the smelly clouds. "WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

"I guess not," Blaise said coolly.

"One hundred points from Slytherin!" Black yelled. "And you can redo your and everyone else's potion in detention. CLASS DISMISSED!"

"One hundred?" Draco repeated in horror as Black walked over to talk to Potter.

Blaise smirked. "Worth it." Then, he grabbed Draco's arm and started dragging him towards the Common Room. "We need to talk."

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

"You were right." That was the last thing that Draco expected to come out of Blaise's mouth. His best friend conjured a handkerchief and wiped some of the soot off his face. "I don't think Potter is trying to trap you."

"I'm sorry. About before." It was awkward, but Draco had to say it. Blaise was his best friend. The fact that Blaise simply stared at him didn't help matters.

Then, he went on speaking as if nothing happened. "I botched the assignment on purpose."

"And cost us a hundred points?" Over the drama queen, Pansy threw herself on the sofa and draped her arm over her eyes. "At least it got us out of Black's class an hour early."

Blaise ignore her too, so perhaps things were back to normal between him and Draco. He started pacing in between them. "You said Potter had asthma. The smoke was so thick that it should have set her off."

"You were trying to give her an asthma attack?!" Draco looked around to make sure Black was nowhere around. He was sure Blaise wouldn't appreciate having his head mounted on the wall above the fireplace.

"But I didn't," Blaise pressed.

Pansy sat up and looked around for Black too. "You think she's faking it?"

"You can't fake that." Draco remembered her lips turning blue, and she was checking her pockets for her inhaler. She didn't _want_ to go to Pomfrey.

"She wasn't," Blaise said. "What was she talking to you about when it happened?"

"My mum," Draco breathed. Pansy closed her eyes in annoyance. She still didn't believe it.

"And who happened to have her inhaler when she "lost" it?" Blaise asked.

Now Pansy was interested. "Granger."

Blaise grinned evilly, a scary sight. "Potter's cursed."

* * *

The icing on the cake was the end of the week. Defense Against the Dark Arts was about to begin, and they sat at their desks eagerly. After about fifteen minutes, Draco started doodling on his parchment. He wasn't too worried until Potter yelled, "YASSSS!"

Draco looked up to see Black strutting his way across the classroom. "Where's Professor Snape?"

"Sick," Black said simply as he grabbed a piece of chalk. "He said that he only trusts me to put the notes on the board. So guess what we're doing today?"

"Taking notes?" Pansy said hopefully.

Black tapped what looked like a small keychain hanging out of his pocket with his wand, causing it to change into a large box. Draco gulped when the box shook with a hair raising screech, fell on its side.

"Blast ended shrewt milk does wonders for the digestion," Black announced. "After we procure some, we can make him a card."

"I'm not making him a card," Granger spat.

Black raised an eyebrow. "Then you can take notes on chapter 6, Miss Granger."

"Can I take notes?" Pansy practically pleaded.

"No."

Thank Merlin it was Friday.

* * *

James forced himself to have an awkward dinner with Lily at least once a week. He wanted to have the old Lily back, the one he wanted to marry. But the old Lily didn't want to marry _him._

She married him out of familial obligation. The Lily he loved was the Lily who was rebelling against her parents. She used to play Quidditch and skip class and speak her mind. Now…

Now she was eating in silence because no one was around to put on a show for. James desperately wanted to ask if she ever loved him, but he knew the answer. She knew she had to marry a pureblood or end up like her older sister, Petunia, who Lily hadn't even been allowed to look at in public when she ran off to marry Vernon.

James was her safest bet, and he knew it. He knew it, and he married her anyway. He had hoped that she would grow to love him, but as the years flew by, it became obvious. She started cheating first so…

They had both become cowards. They had both destroyed their marriage. James wanted to make things right. After everything that happened, he wanted it to work. But some things just weren't forgivable.

So James decided it was high time to stop being a coward. He was better than this. He used to think Lily was too. "I want a divorce."

 **Dun dun dun! XD Thank you Captain CV, Gabriel2015, gr8rockstarrox, and myafroatemydog for the reviews!**

 **Gabriel2015: I think stupidly weird describes all my stories. ;)**

 **Captain CV: I plan to do all seven years!**

 **Any of you guys like** _ **Gilmore Girls**_ **? I published a HP fic loosely based on it called** _ **Potter Girls**_ **if you want to check it out! Chapter 2 should be up!**


	5. The Strong and the Weak

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 5 The Strong and the Weak

 _August 1991_

 _"The boy is a terror," Sirius complained at the faculty meeting. "There's no way I want him at the same school as my goddaughter."_

 _Riddle frowned. His boss was always frowning at him. Sirius didn't care. "He needs a second chance."_

 _"He's violent," Sirius snapped._

 _McGonagall snorted. "Scared of a ten year old boy, Sirius? His file says he flipped a desk_ _ **once**_ _. Hardly violent."_

 _"He's trash." Halfblood trash. His file also said he called his classmates every name in the book. Leave it to Andromeda to raise the boy to be like that._

 _James surprised him by flicking the boy's Muggle school file shut with his wand. "He gets thirty days."_

 _"J-James," Sirius stuttered. Even Riddle looked surprised by the lack of a fight._

 _"He's the Boy Who Lived." James folded his hands together, thinking. "Too much press comes with not admitting him. Just… look after Kat."_

 _He left without another word. Sirius should have known he was starting to crack._

Kat's first game was against Malfoy. Looking back to that day, Sirius felt like a first class fool. Draco had no problems at Hogwarts behaviorally. He just needed to be away from Andromeda and her filthy Muggle family.

Sirius smiled awkwardly as Lily and James sat down beside him. They hadn't filed for divorce yet, but James was very adamant about it. As per usual since they were in public, Lily snaked her arm in his, hiding the distance between them with physical closeness. Sirius wasn't even sure if they had told Kat yet.

"She's not taking care of her hair," Lily said softly as Kat zig zagged around the field. She let out a battle cry as she ripped her Potter mane out of its pony tail. James ignored Lily.

"I haven't had the chance to see her practice," Sirius muttered as he straightened up to get a better look.

Lily sneered at him. "Slytherin's head of house certainly wouldn't be allowed."

James's lips quirked into a small smirk. "Let Sirius make his own career choices, love. Besides, this is much better than the pole dancing gig he had before."

"Ha, ha, ha." They were acting like nothing was wrong, which frankly, disturbed Sirius. Kat was going to be devastated.

When Snape showed up and sat next to Lily, James's ears turned pink but didn't say a word. No Snivellus or complaints about the smell of burnt grease. He didn't either, but it was out of guilt. Sirius should be in Azkaban, not Remus.

James kept his eyes on Kat. "She's so beautiful."

"If only she'd tie up that hair," Lily added. She loved Kat's hair when it was straight and silky, said she looked like a princess. Again, James ignored her.

* * *

Draco was tempted to cover his ears. Potter was so excited. It was like she had never been outside before. She was pumping her fist and yelling, and the game hadn't even started yet. The icy rain that was starting to fall didn't even deter her.

Madam Hooch had to yell at her to get to her to stop zipping up and down the field, so they could finally start the game. Draco was already soaked. Hopefully her attention span was reflective of her Quidditch skills, and he could catch the snitch quickly. He was already ready to sit by the fire with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

As soon as the whistle sounded, he was off, and Potter stared doing circles around him. "Look! There's the snitch!"

"I'm not that stupid," Draco yelled over the rain. Potter merely laughed. She was that happy to be playing. Draco shook his head and flew past her.

It was raining so hard that he was starting to wonder if it was going to be impossible to find the snitch. He tried to look for it during flashes of lightning, but so far, nothing.

"Sirius?" Black was behind them in the stands. Potter was staring at a big, black dog. During the next flash of lightning, it was gone.

Before Draco could think about it further, Potter looked over her head and started flying upwards. The snitch!

There was no way in hell he was going to let her win. Draco leaned forward and shot after her. The rain felt like it was slicing at his cheeks, but he didn't care. He couldn't let her win.

The temperature was plummeting. His ears were so numb that he accounted the cold for the sudden silence. He was almost there. The rain was so thick that he could barely see her, but he knew he was close.

Somehow, it became darker. Everything was happening so fast that Draco could barely process it. Potter had fallen from her broom, and a few dozen dementors were following her descent. The closer he got, the louder the familiar scream pierced his eardrums.

Potter's eyes flickered as he reached out to grab her hand. Then, he was falling too.

 _Aunt Andromeda let Dora's friends sleepover on a Sunday night. By Monday morning, they had him tied to a chair, forcing makeup on his face as he screamed and cried. He was ten. It was nearly a year before he started Hogwarts._

 _"Little pussy," Dora called him as she applied blush. He tried to kick her, but the jump rope was too tight. They only let him go when his bus had arrived. Aunt Andromeda wouldn't let him stay home._

 _At school, all the kids were laughing at him. Once he got to in the building, he got what he could off in the bathroom, but there was still smeared makeup all over his face. By mid-morning, Draco had had enough._

 _"Shut up! Bitch!" Draco knew the words were bad. Dora said them to him all the time, and Aunt Andromeda gave her an annoyed look. And of course, the teacher had something to say to_ _ **him**_ _._

 _"Headmaster's office!" she yelled, pointing to the door. This always happened. His classmates would laugh at him, and he would get angry and call them a name. He was always in trouble._

 _He was so angry he flipped his desk over._

 _Potter was at a party. The kind that celebrities on the telly went to. She was about ten as well and was trying to snatch sweets off a food table. An old woman swatted at her hands._

 _"A lady does not eat in excess," she said stiffly._

 _Potter frowned but lit up when Weasley ran past her, shoving an entire cupcake in his mouth. She giggled and started to do the same with a piece of chocolate. "I'm not a lady!" She was such a dork. "I AM_ _ **KATHERINE!**_ _"_

 _The old woman grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her forward, squeezing her wrist so hard that Potter cried out. She made to strike her, but an overwhelming presence loomed over them._

 _"Don't you dare touch my daughter," James Potter threatened. He took out his wand, causing the old woman to cower. "Crucio!"_

 _The old woman's, Potter's grandmother's, screams were clearly like nothing she ever heard before. Potter's eyes went wild with fear, and she ran off as the memory faded and turned into one of his own._

 _Uncle Ted still took him over the knee and spanked him. Dora laughed in the background as Draco wailed in humiliation. He hated them. He hated them all._

 _He pushed the memory away and was sent back to one of Potter's._

 _"I'm bored," Potter complained. This memory was a fresh one. Draco wondered if he would be his age in the next memory. How long were they going to be trapped in this?_

 _They must be in Granger's room. They were surrounded by books. No wonder the pea brained Potter was bored._

 _Granger grinned, eager to show Potter something, and ringed a bell. "Watch this."_

 _Potter looked mildly interested, and Draco heard the creak of the door open. Her face fell, and then she appeared to be holding in a scream._

 _A bright light overwhelmed them. Draco caught a glimpse of Potter, but everything was being bleached away with the powerful light. Then he saw a blonde woman with a kettle._

 _This memory was_ _ **happy.**_ _It was his parents! The little baby in the height chair had to be him. His mother was bringing the kettle to the kitchen table during breakfast to pour his father some hot tea. She looked so happy as his father snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She waved to baby Draco as he laughed and started playing with his porridge._

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of Lily Potter yelling at her husband. "You swore to me when you allowed-allowed those _beasts_ to enter the school grounds that this wouldn't happen!"

"What if Regulus is near?" Mr. Potter asked softly. "I don't like it either but—"

"They could have killed our daughter!" Mrs. Potter snarled. "You only care about finding Regulus because of Sirius! You don't care about K—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Mr. Potter snapped. When he saw that Draco was awake, he swore but quickly forgot about it when Potter moaned and started to become conscious as well.

Mrs. Potter rushed over to her. "Sweetie…" Then, she barked at Madam Pomfrey, "She's cold as ice! Why are these damned blankets so thin? Get her another one!"

"Dad…" Potter forced her eyes open and pushed herself upwards. "I saw the snitch!"

After all that they saw, that was all she could think about? Or hopefully, she didn't see what Draco saw. She didn't see him get spanked when he was ten. Mr. Potter chuckled, although he still looked terrified. "The match has been postponed. Can't play without both seekers, can we?"

For the first time, Potter noticed he was in the room and quickly looked away. She knew. "The game's supposed to still be going on until someone catches the snitch. It's the rules."

"It doesn't matter because you're off the team," Lily Potter said firmly. There was a God.

Some of the color returned to Potter's cheeks. "Mum!"

"We're taking you to St. Mungo's." Mrs. Potter sneered at Madam Pomfrey, who was just returning with an extra blanket for Potter and two bars of chocolate. "Hogwarts really should have a proper healer, dearest."

"Pomfrey is as good as," Mr. Potter said curtly. "Besides, there's nothing St. Mungo's can do for her. We should go to Hogsmeade and get her hot chocolate."

Mrs. Potter's expression darkened in a way that made Draco want to cover his ears in preparation for the inevitable yelling. Her cold whisper made him shiver. "I'm not leaving her."

"I'm fine," Potter gritted out. She wanted them both to leave. Draco didn't blame her. "I want to go to sleep."

She curled into a ball and closed her eyes, eventually pretending to be asleep. However, she must get her stubbornness from her mother because Lily Potter stayed put. Both she and Draco ignored each other as Mr. Potter left for hot chocolate.

"Your arm is broken in several places," Madame Pomfrey announced as she handed him a chocolate bar. "I can either slowly repair it, or I can dissolve the bones and regrow them. Make your choice, Mr. Malfoy. I have other patients to care for."

No one else was there, besides Potter, who was the stiffest "sleeping" person on the planet. Fortunately the choice was easy to make after Professor Longbottom tried to heal him last year. Draco never wanted to have his bones regrown again.

* * *

"You can get another broom," Pansy said weakly. Once he had gotten out of the hospital wing, Draco spent all his time sulking after finding out the Whomping Willow practically turned his broom into sawdust. They were on their way to Defense, and she was trying yet again to cheer him up.

She didn't understand. Professor Riddle had given him the broom. Just like he had given him Merope. As someone who grew up not getting a lot of gifts, Draco clung to each one. He kept all the letters his friends wrote to him and even still had the notes Pansy passed him during their first year. It was like he still wasn't used to being liked. He needed proof.

"Pansy thinks everything is replaceable," Blaise said bitterly.

With a dramatic growl, Pansy threw her hands in the air, giving up. Or at least, pretending to give up. "I just offered you a new rat for Christmas. Zeus is getting old and…"

"And your stupid cat is putting him out of his misery?" Blaise snapped.

"No but…" Pansy sighed and hurried off to class.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'll take notes for you. I'm sure hers are rubbish."

"Thanks…" Draco's arm had to be mended ten times that night, and it was still so stiff that he had to get used to moving it again. Fine motors skills were not his forte at the moment. Writing with his left hand looked better right now.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape boomed at the end of class. Draco winced, thinking for a moment that he was in trouble. The only problem was that he hadn't done anything. "A word."

"Y-yes, sir." Draco hurried to his professor's desk, feeling about a dozen eyes on him as he made the short trip.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows, but thankfully, the dirty look wasn't directed at him. "Is your surname Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson? Because I will update my roster if you have wed Mr. Malfoy in my absence. However I did sat _Mr_. Malfoy, so either way, you have no reason to remain."

With a squeak, Pansy was off, leaving Draco trying to keep a straight face. Professor Snape rolled his eyes. The worst part was that he was probably Pansy's favorite teacher.

"It is foolish of Professor Riddle to have you participate in outdoor activities without being able to defend yourself," Professor Snape told him bluntly. "I told him so this morning. After the holidays, you will receive Patronus lessons with me."

"Pa… Wha…" Draco flushed with embarrassment. "You're going to teach me how to fight the dementors?"

"It is a complicated charm," Professor Snape went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Many cannot master it. However, being able to at least attempt it may keep the dementors at bay long enough to give you a chance to escape."

"Th-thank you," Draco said awkwardly. Professor Snape nodded slightly and started to turn away. "Sir? How come…? I've noticed… Why do they make you relive terrible moments? The dementors? I hear things, and at the match, I saw…"

"They feed off happiness." Professor Snape paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Until there is nothing left but those moments. They affect you so because of what you have endured. You fainted not out of weakness. Some would say it is out of strength."

 _I saw some of Potter's too._ But Draco didn't want to say it. He didn't want to talk about the happy memory either. Because some sick part of him wanted to see it again. "Thank you, sir. I suppose we'll schedule after the holidays."

Professor Snape nodded again, and Draco left, thinking about his parents' smiling faces.

* * *

"Malfoy." Awkward Potter was a bit refreshing. For once in her life, she was quiet. They were in the library, and quite frankly, Draco was surprised she knew where it was. "I'm sorry. That you got hit."

 _I'm sorry your parents can't stand to be around each other._ He wanted to throw those hateful words right in her face. If he was at his old school, he would have, but here, he didn't have to. At Hogwarts, he didn't feel threatened all the time. Or at least, he didn't feel too weak to protect himself.

Draco simply picked up his books and walked away without saying a word.

* * *

His arm was still sore once and a while, so Slytherin's first match kept getting pushed back. To make matter's worse, he had to watch Potter absolutely cream Hufflepuff in the replacement match a few weeks later. She probably fell on him on purpose.

And so when the next Hogsmeade weekend came along, Draco was more than content to sulk by himself. He had to hold back a sneer and a nasty comment when Dudley found him.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade?" Draco asked a politely as he could. It wasn't Dudley's fault he was in a foul mood. He was just getting used to writing again, and Professor Black wasn't giving him an extension like most of his teachers were.

Dudley shrugged, even though his pocket money was probably a good portion of Honeydukes' profits. "I was about to head off, but I couldn't find you."

He was in the Common Room. Dudley had to literally walk past him to go to all the places he would have looked for Draco. _Poor guy,_ Pansy would say when Dudley was being stupid. Blaise would merely make an uncomfortable face.

"Oh." Draco just tried to be nice. "Sorry."

Dudley shrugged and took out a blank scrap of parchment. "Vince and Greg and I nicked this during our last detention with Black. But we don't really know what to do with it…"

 _The Dim Trio_. That's what Daphne called them. At least they were nice, Draco had told himself during his first year. It never sat right with him to dislike someone who was nice to him. "Thanks…"

Dudley laughed. "I have to show you how to use it!" Oh God. He was getting worse! Draco was torn between saying he knew how to use parchment and just letting Dudley show him. Dudley made the decision for him and pointed his wand at the parchment. " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ "

Draco never felt like more of a jackass.

 **Thank you for the chapter 4 reviews Ern Estine 13624, myafroatemydog, Captain CV, PlainJane, and Anontbhfam!**

 **Up next, Draco hears about his godfather!**

 **Oh and I'm writing a short story that'll be done by Mother's Day! It's called** _ **P.S. I Love You.**_ **Check it out if you're interested! It should be up on my profile!**


	6. Secret Keepers

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 6 Secret Keepers

Draco clung to his Invisibility Cloak for dear life as he entered Honeydukes. He never would have thought Dudley, Vince, and Greg were capable of figuring all this out. Then again, all they had to do was able to read. Well…

He had no bloody clue how they figured this out, but Draco didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. After everything that had been going on, a break from Hogwarts was a gift. He never thought he would think he needed a break from Hogwarts.

"How can it be so hard to find a gift for someone with a sweet tooth in a candy shop?" Pansy whined.

Blaise glared at her. "Cockroach clusters? You can't just grab anything!"

"Thank you," Draco said without taking off his cloak. He grinned when Pansy nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"D-Dr-Dr—" she stuttered before Blaise shushed her.

Blaise gave her a rare smile. "I've wondered when he'd manage to sneak through."

"But…" Pansy's voice rose slightly, but she immediately dropped to a whisper when one of the Weasley twins looked her way. "But Regulus Black!"

"Yes," Blaise said dryly, "I'm sure he's out Christmas shopping right now."

"Christmas _hunting,_ " Pansy growled. "How'd you get here?"

Blaise glanced over his shoulder at the Weasley twins. "We'll talk outside. Let's walk to the Shrieking Shack."

The Weasley twins made kissy faces as they saw Blaise and Pansy walk by. Draco took the opportunity to stomp on one of their feet as hard as he could. One of them yowled and started arguing with the other one about it.

* * *

"Alright, spill," Pansy said as soon as it was just the three of them.

Draco "spilled" what he could. Dudley, being Dudley, wasn't one for details, but he showed Draco how to use the Map and gave it to him for no reason in particular besides being nice. Blaise frowned at that but said nothing. Pansy, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

"But you have to turn it in," she told him urgently as they started heading back into town. Draco took his cloak off and pulled his hood up to obscure as much of his face as possible. The crowd was thick with the upcoming holidays, so he blended in easily with his white blonde hair hidden beneath the hood.

"He certainly does not," Blaise grumbled. "He could get Dudley in trouble. Black would be up his arse until seventh year for stealing."

"It literally gives Black a Map right to him!" Pansy nearly yelled. "And who the bloody hell are the Guardians?"

 _Pharaoh, Obsidian, Wulf, and the Teacher._ They were the "Messrs," and Draco didn't know much about them except that they seemed rather proud of themselves.

"Bloody geniuses," Blaise muttered. "You're not going to turn him in, are you?"

"Of course not," Pansy scoffed. "Just what kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm choosing not to answer that," Blaise said quietly. His lips twitched with the effort not to smile as Pansy scowled and started to turn red.

"Let's get lunch," Draco intervened. How'd these two make it without killing each other without him?

* * *

The cold was starting to make his face sting, so Draco was grateful for the toasty air that enveloped him the moment he set foot in Three Broomsticks.

"Want to split a pizza?" Pansy asked lightly as they sat down near a Christmas tree. When she saw that Blaise wouldn't look in the direction of the curvy barmaid, she rolled her eyes and walked over to order. "You'll like Butterbeer, Draco."

Draco _did_ like Butterbeer. He wasn't particularly picky, but the drink was exceptionally good. It warmed every bit of him that had felt frozen after the walk that they had just taken. The pizza was good too, and he was just polishing off his second slice when the door to Three Broomsticks opened. He nearly choked on a piece of crust when he heard the voices of Professor Greengrass, Vector, Babbling, and the Minister of Magic himself. Great.

With a rough shove from Blaise, Draco was on his knees and hiding under the table as the professors ordered their drinks.

"Who knew the Minister was such a ladies man?" the barmaid, Madam Rosemerta, simpered. Then, she turned serious, probably after receiving a few dirty looks. "What brings you here, Minister? I'll have you know your dementors are scaring away all my customers."

"You think I like them here?" Fudge said loudly, like he wanted everyone in the pub to hear. "But we have to have them. Even James Potter agrees. However, Riddle won't let them in the castle."

"I should think not," Professor Greengrass said. "What was James thinking?! They're just kids."

"Exactly," Fudge pressed. "You know what Black's capable of."

Madam Rosmerta sighed. "I still don't believe it. Regulus was so… I never would have thought him going Dark. He was a sweet boy, always happy just to be with his friends…"

"He looked up to his brother," Professor Greengrass said darkly, causing her to be shushed by Professor Vector. "What? He's not here. Regulus was always trying to prove himself to Sirius and look what happened!"

"Do not make accusations that were not proven," Professor Babbling said wisely. "Sirius has been trying his best to change—"

Professor Greengrass snorted. "They all are. Too little too late. Look at what Regulus did."

"Could he have been under the Imperius?" Madam Rosmerta asked. The what? "Like—"

"Do you really think they were?" Professor Greengrass asked bitterly.

"No," Fudge said weakly. "If you knew the worst of what Regulus has done, you would know that he was not being controlled. If he was, Lucius and Narcissa would have realized long before."

Draco went rigid at the sound of his parents' names. Pansy took her coat off to hang over his chair to hide him further. Blaise's knee started to bounce with nerves.

"Lucius and Narcissa?" Madam Rosmerta repeated.

"Don't you remember?" Professor Greengrass asked. "Narcissa absolutely adored Regulus like a baby brother, so Lucius, since he was so smitten with Narcissa, took Regulus under his wing."

"Hexed the snot out of Potter for picking on Regulus and his friends so much." Professor Vector laughed at the memory. "Regulus idolized Lucius. He finally had a "big brother" who was willing to do more for him than give him embarrassing hexes and jinxes."

"And Lucius loved Regulus like a little brother," Fudge continued. "So much so that Narcissa and Lucius named Regulus Draco's godfather. Draco has no idea of course. Andromeda would never be so cruel."

 _Think again,_ Draco thought. But clearly she wasn't. In fact, his aunt never mentioned the Blacks or being related to anyone with magic besides him and his mother. Draco didn't even know he _had_ a godfather.

"Because Regulus joined You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta whispered.

"Even worse." Professor Greengrass's voice sounded rather faint, like what they were going to say next was physically painful for her.

"The Malfoys knew they were a target." Fudge lowered his voice, so Draco had to strain his ears. "Riddle was fighting against You-Know-Who, and one of his spies told him. The Malfoys went into hiding just before Draco was born, and since You-Know-Who is nearly impossible to hide from, Riddle told them that their best chance of survival was the Fidelius Charm."

"Excuse me." Professor Greengrass sounded near tears, and Draco heard the scraping of a chair. He held his breath, but she went in the opposite direction, and the ding of the bell on the door of the entrance signaled that she had left.

There was a moment of tense silence. Finally, after a nearly a minute, Professor Vector could not hold it in any longer. "Poor Delilah. How does the charm work?"

"It's incredibly complicated," Fudge squeaked. "The magical concealment is hidden inside a person, the Secret Keeper. A location, like Malfoy Manor, is impossible to find unless the Secret Keeper divulges the secret. Even You-Know-Who wouldn't be able to find them."

"So Regulus was the Malfoys' Secret Keeper," Madam Rosmerta breathed. But that would mean… Draco was starting to feel sick.

"Yes," Professor Babbling said quietly. "Lucius said that Regulus would die before telling You-Know-Who where they were. Riddle didn't like it, but Lucius was insistent. Regulus was going to go into hiding with them, but Riddle was still worried and offered to be the Secret Keeper himself."

"Riddle knew?" Madam Rosmerta asked so loudly that Professor Vector shushed her. She lowered her voice before adding, "That Regulus was a traitor?"

"He suspected there was a traitor close to the Malfoys." Fudge sighed. "But unfortunately, he didn't know. Don't you think he would have stopped it? Barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been cast…"

"Regulus told You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta gasped. Draco almost jumped up, but surprisingly, Blaise grabbed his arm and squeezed so hard that tears stung his eyes.

"And we all know what happened next," Professor Vector said solemnly.

"When You-Know-Who fell," Fudge said, "Regulus tried to flee."

"No wonder Delilah was so upset," Rosmerta whispered.

"She was there. That night." Professor Vector sounded like she was in a trance. "Regulus wanted to take little Draco, stating that he was the boy's godfather, and Delilah almost let him, but she followed Riddle's orders and insisted on taking him. Can you imagine if she had fell for it? She had always fancied Regulus…"

"Good thing you caught him." Even Madam Rosmerta sounded close to tears.

"If only we did," Fudge said darkly. "August Zabini found him, another one of the Malfoys' friends."

"The rat faced boy?" Madam Rosmerta asked. "His son Blaise comes in with his girlfriend often."

"Yes." Fudge paused. "I supposed he went mad with grief. He worshiped Lucius, and Narcissa was going to take him on as an apprentice for alchemy… Regulus blew him up. Only a finger was left of him."

"I never had the patience for him when he was a boy!" Professor Babbling sobbed. "I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at the time! If I had prepared him more…"

"You can't blame yourself for this, Bathsheda," Professor Vector soothed. "Regulus was mad—"

"I wish he was," Fudge said slowly. "I met him, last year when I was inspecting Azkaban. I thought he'd be a drooling catatonic, like Remus Lupin, but no. He smiled at me. Asked if I was done with the paper."

"So he's planning to rejoin You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta asked, sounding terrified.

"And giving him Draco on a silver platter." Fudge grunted with the effort to get up. "I'm afraid I must go, Madam. I have a long evening with the Headmaster."

There was a ringing in Draco's ears as they all left. Once the coast was clear, Pansy and Blaise lifted the table cloth. Before they could say a word, Draco ran.

* * *

Draco ran blindly, simply wanting to make sure that his friends couldn't catch him. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be.

His parents were so kind to Regulus. They were family for Christ's sake! His godfather… someone his father considered close enough to him to make him his only son's godfather.

When Draco distantly heard Pansy's voice calling his name, he turned into an alleyway and nearly tumbled into an embracing couple.

"S-sor…" All apologies died on Draco's lips. It was James Potter, and he wasn't with Lily Potter.

 _I'm sure Potter has a blonde haired blue eyed bimbo hidden somewhere._ Pansy's words made Draco angry at the time because she thought he had mistaken an image of his mother for someone stupid enough to have an affair with James Potter. Well Draco was face to face with the "blonde haired blue eyed bimbo" now. Professor Greengrass.

* * *

"You look like shit," Potter said as she sat next to him during their next Potions class. Draco didn't answer her, making her uncomfortable at the lack of insult. "Or are you just not wearing makeup?"

"Shut up." He felt an anger bubbling inside him, an anger that he hadn't felt since he was in Muggle school. Luckily, Pansy intervened.

She turned around, savoring what she was about to say. "The whole school is talking about how your parents are getting divorced."

So that's why she was goading him. Draco didn't say anything as Professor Black swept in.

They were brothers, he and Regulus, that much he could gather. Did they look alike? Professor Black took very good care of himself. Not a hair was out of place. Regulus obviously hadn't, or maybe couldn't, considering he lived with dementors.

Potter was rigid as a board during Professor Black's lecture, thanks to Pansy's cold words. Draco found his eyes sliding to Daphne, who was taking notes rather diligently. Did Daphne know what her mother was doing? Did Potter know? Should he tell them?

"I was only joking," Potter said flatly when the bell rang. Draco remained silent. "I forgot about—"

"No, you didn't," Draco snapped before she could continue. She was referring to the memories that she had seen. No. She said that _because_ of the memories she had seen.

Potter looked at her shoes. She probably wanted to set him off so she could forget, for even just a moment, that her parents were getting divorced. It was foul, and Draco didn't think she had the emotional capacity to understand it herself. Therefore, he was astounded to hear her whisper, "I'm sorry."

She fled before he could answer. Draco wasn't even sure if he would have.

* * *

The school days couldn't end soon enough. To look Professor Black in the eyes, knowing what his brother had done, what his brother had done to _impress_ him… And Black had the gall to tell Professor Riddle that he wanted to adopt him… Draco couldn't get it off his mind, even when he should have been thinking about other things, like Arithmancy.

"You can copy my notes," Blaise offered as they left class. "But you better watch out. Professor Vector will have your head if she catches you zoning out like that."

Professor Vector, who talked about his parents' death in a pub of all places. Draco said nothing, not caring. They walked in silence until Blaise spoke up once again.

"Are you going to go after him?" he asked quietly. There was no need to ask who he was talking about, but Draco didn't answer because he didn't know. What he did know was that if Regulus Black crossed his path, he wasn't going to run. "Because if you do, I want in."

August Zabini. Blaise's father. Regulus Black had killed him too. Draco was so focused on his own parents that he had nearly forgotten. Blaise knew exactly what he was going through.

"I hope he finds us," Draco found himself saying. If Black found them, they would be ready.

* * *

They met in their usual spot when Draco had to give Potter the Time Turner. He had every intention to not to say a word to her. She deserved to look so exhausted and depressed, but then Draco remembered what she needed the Time Turner for. Potter was taking Muggle Studies, which was taught by Professor Greengrass.

"Why did you take that class?" Draco found himself asking. Potter frowned, not understanding why he suddenly cared after nearly four months. "You hate Muggles."

Potter shrugged, not willing to give away any details. Did she know? "I was curious."

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes and handed her the Time Turner. "Here."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she sang as she took it. "I'll give it back tomorrow, Malfoy."

Draco watched her go, wondering how Professor Greengrass could go to sleep at night, knowing the Potter eagerly pranced to her class every week.

* * *

Draco started avoiding Daphne and Astoria after what he had seen between their mother and Mr. Potter. Professor Greengrass was the Muggle Studies teacher, so she was easy to avoid. All he had to do was keep his head turned away from the professor's table in the Great Hall. Perhaps it was nerves, but Draco could feel Professor Greengrass's eyes boring into his skull.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Pansy asked for the ten thousandth time since the Regulus Black incident. When he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about the Greengrass sisters. He almost wished he was blind.

"Are you going to ask about his bowel movements next?" Daphne was sick of hearing it too, and it was only breakfast. Draco glanced at her and then quickly looked away. She looked just like her mother…

"He does look rather pale," Astoria said worriedly. "Are you sick?"

Draco forced himself to look at her to answer and almost actually was sick. For the first time, he noticed how messy her hair was in the morning and that her eyes were hazel. Just like James Potter's.

 **I'm baaaack! ;) It's been too long! :'( I've had a stressful two months, but I'm back!**

 **Thank you for the reviews myafroatemydog, Gabriel2015, gr8roxkstarrox, and GreyAurora!**

 **GreyAurora: You were kind of right! The mystery of Draco's parents gets unraveled at the very end of third year, going into fourth.**


	7. Tormenting Memories

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 7 Tormenting Memories

 _Regulus told him not to trust Sirius. Severus knew he should have believed him, but he wanted to catch them doing something wrong. He wanted Riddle to be able to hold them responsible for something, for them to get more than detention for a month._

 _He wanted them gone._

 _Lupin was the least harmful of the four. His cool gaze sent shivers up Severus's spine, but other than that, he wasn't nearly as bad as the other Gryffindors. He wasn't loud or obnoxious. Sure, getting on the wrong end of Lupin's wand was ten times worse than Black's or Potter's, but Lupin didn't call them names. He just stared in a way that screamed_ _ **danger.**_

 _So why was Severus following Black's instructions to find where Lupin ran off to during the night? Did he really think catching them in the middle of the night was going to result in anything substantial?_

 _Severus's screamed rang in his ears before he realized what was happening, what was biting him,_ _ **eating**_ _him._

 _"SIRIUS WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The last thing he heard was Potter's terrified voice._

 _"Please! Please!" Black begged as they took Lupin away to Azkaban. The desperate begging still haunts Severus to this day. "It was my fault! Take me instead! PLEASE!"_

 _"Don't look." Narcissa was in her seventh year, and he was in his third. Their age gap never felt so huge compared to this moment. She was shielding him like a mother, in a way his own mother was never strong enough to do. "It's not your fault, Severus. Don't look."_

 _His body was shaking from the nerve damage, the changes going on in his body, and the emotional pain. Black's sobs filled the hospital wing as a dazed and confused Lupin was still trying to figure out what happened._

 _"HE DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" Black sobbed. And then Lupin was gone._

Severus woke up with a start. Sirius Black continued his education at home for two years after that, until Professor Riddle discovered how abusive Walburga was. Sirius returned to school (on permanent probation) and spent his summers with the Potters. Regulus started spending his summers with the Malfoys, along with Severus, whose Muggle father couldn't handle living with something stronger than himself.

"I'm sorry." Severus's eyes fell on a photo of Narcissa, who was snuggling Draco as she watched everyone open his first birthday presents for him. Narcissa and Lucius were the first people to make him feel safe. "I'll teach him the Patronus Charm, as soon as I'm well…"

"Who are you talking to, Severus?" It was Christmas, and Lily came into his rooms with an arm full of vials. She smiled when his eyes focused on her. "I figured you'd rather me bring these than Sirius."

Severus blinked wearily and forced himself to sit up. Lily was standing in front of the picture of Narcissa and Draco. "Yes… Happy Christmas."

Lily's smile widened. Her right arm bore the Mark of Death. What was wrong with him? "Happy Christmas."

* * *

Draco wasn't used to getting excited for Christmas. He always used it as an opportunity to sleep in. Dora always got whatever she wanted for Christmas. Draco usually got something from the clearance section of the drugstore.

Blaise never got excited for anything. In fact, today he was found under the bed when Pansy flung the lights on. "I'm not staying here for Christmas anymore if the two of you spend the whole day sleeping."

"No one asked you to," Blaise grumbled from the safety of under his bed.

"Is that the grumblings of a gnome I hear?" Pansy asked lightly as she sat on Blaise's bed, and Draco forced his eyes open. "C'mon! I've got all my presents, and I'm _dying_ to open the one from my mum."

Draco grinned as Blaise army crawled out from under his bed, but not for long because he wanted to get in the bathroom first. He laughed as Blaise pounded on the door, and Pansy whined that there were other bathrooms. It wasn't hard to momentarily forget all his troubles. Well… until he started opening his presents.

"What's that?" Pansy asked as she shoved a Snickerdoodle from her dad into her mouth. Draco was too busy leafing through an old yearbook Professor Riddle got him. It featured a picture of his father proposing to his mother on her graduation day.

"What's it look like?" Blaise said dryly.

Draco started ripping the paper off before they could start fighting. It looked like… His mouth ran dry. _A Firebolt._

It was beautiful, gleaming without a twig out of place. Draco could only stare in awe. With a shaking hand, he picked it up, and it instantly started vibrating, waiting for him to ride it. He remembered admiring it in the store.

There was no card. No _To_ and _From_ sticker. Nothing. The paper was a plain, dark green. There was absolutely no indication of who it was from.

"Who's it from?" Blaise breathed.

"I-I dunno."

Pansy and Blaise frowned and said nothing until they went to breakfast.

* * *

Potter was there. _Potter_ , who always made fun of him for staying at the castle during Christmas hols. Draco sat across from her, which alarmed Potter to no end. Pansy snickered and sat beside him.

"Our beloved school governor called me," Professor Riddle said jovially as Katherine took a sip of water. "I never thought I'd hear James Potter beg, but he said the floo is open if you wanted to…"

Potter tore away from Draco to meet Professor Riddle's intense stare. "He decided who he wants to spend Christmas with, as have I."

"Your tearstained pillow?" Pansy filled in. Draco felt his heart drop. Was Potter talking about Professor Greengrass? No, the Muggle Studies professor was sitting at the table, staring at her plate. It couldn't be… Astoria?

"Have you ever heard of Legilimency, Katherine?" Professor Riddle asked before Potter could insult Pansy back.

"No," she said lightly as she stabbed her fork onto the bacon plate and put about ten pieces on her own. A nice show, but she didn't eat any of it.

"Hardly a topic for Christmas breakfast, Professor Riddle," Professor McGonagall said coldly. She was a teacher back when Dumbledore was headmaster, and a fearsome woman, so Draco was willing to save his curiosity for a trip to the library.

Professor Riddle, who wasn't afraid of anyone, smiled and for a moment it looked like he agreed. However there was a sharpness in his eyes that Draco couldn't read. "It is an art of seeing the layers of another's mind. One can see memories, images, anything really."

All of the color drained from Potter's face. "Oh. Neat."

"Yes," Professor Riddle said tensely. "Neat."

"He… I can't…" Potter coughed slightly, causing Professor Riddle's eyebrows to shoot up as she took her inhaler out of her pocket and shook it before using it. She breathed deeply, stuffed it into her pocket, and then dug into her bacon.

She left soon after that, and it became a normal Christmas breakfast. Pansy ate five waffles and complained for the rest of breakfast. Professor Flitwick drank an extra cup of coffee and started flirting with Professor McGonagall. All was right with the world.

* * *

Professor Black was waiting for them when they returned. Blaise made a beeline for their room, making Draco and Pansy frown. When Draco went to follow, Professor Black blocked his path and wasted no time beating around the bush.

"I'm taking the Firebolt," he said firmly.

"What?" Draco and Pansy said in unison.

Black looked grim. "It could be cursed."

"By your brother?!" Pansy shrieked, causing there to be a tense silence.

Professor Black's expression darkened. His relation to Regulus Black was an open secret. Everyone knew, but no one dared say it to his face. Draco held his breath, waiting for Black to have a childish tantrum and give Pansy the worst punishment possible. Instead, he simple ground out one word. "Yes."

Pansy snorted and threw her hands in the air. "Oh, yes. Regulus Black could just waltz into a store and buy one of the most expensive items on the market without anyone noticing. Has one been reported stolen?"

"No." Black's voice was dangerously calm. Draco didn't like it either but found himself elbowing Pansy, silently screaming, _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ "But there are other means to buy things undetect—"

"You just want Potter to win the Cup," Pansy spat. The fingers on Black's wand hand twitched. "Do you think that will make her feel better about her parents splitting up?"

Black took a menacing step closer to Pansy, causing her to involuntarily step backwards in fear. "The broom will be stripped and checked for every curse under the sun. And you better hope the process is fast, Ms. Parkinson, because you will have a double detention every night until it is finished. You will disembowel every toad that dares set foot on Hogwarts' grounds. You will present me a report every night about a curse that could possibly be on Mr. Malfoy's broom. I will work you until you have no more tears left. NOW GET OUT MY SIGHT!"

With a humiliated sob, Pansy ran away. Draco found himself too scared to move a muscle as Black's angered breathing started to slow. He had not been dismissed, and with Pansy's outburst and the consequences of it, he did not know what to say. There was nothing wrong with the broom. Somehow, he just knew.

"Leave," Black seethed. Draco didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Draco didn't bother to ask Blaise as he stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. After that performance, there was no way in hell that it was Pansy who told, and despite his entrance, Blaise didn't look up from his book to see what was wrong.

"Why'd you do it?" Draco spat.

 _You're my best friend. I've already lost my dad to Black. I can't lose you too._ That's what Draco wanted Blaise to say. Hell, it's what Blaise _wanted_ to say. But Blaise was too shy to say it. If he had, if he had the decency to say why he reported him behind his back, Draco wouldn't have been so angry.

But Blaise didn't have the courage to step out of his comfort zone. He said nothing.

* * *

Draco understood Blaise's side. He understood Pansy's side. The only problem was that he didn't know what to believe. Something didn't seem right, but… There was nothing wrong with the broom. Or was it just wishful thinking? He missed his broom and to have a Firebolt…

He couldn't let Black strip it. That was for sure. They could contact local shops, find out where it came from, and go from there.

Like a man signing his own death certificate, Draco took a deep breath and went to knock on Professor Black's office door. Then he heard Professor Riddle.

"What's the last time you looked at your family tapestry?" Professor Riddle demanded.

"My mother's pride and joy?" Professor Black snorted. "At least fifteen years. I barely set foot in that house after you got me out of there."

"I need you to look at it." Professor Riddle was telling, not asking. What was so important about a tapestry?

Black paused. "Hestia got it in the divorce."

"You let her have it?" Professor Riddle hissed.

"Yeah," Black snapped. "I left her have it. The house is cursed. It's where the line of squibs started! If it wasn't—"

"Do not blame your parents' magical inadequacies for their terrible nature," Professor Riddle said coldly. "Narcissa's parents—"

"Were trash that were obsessed with what they didn't have," Black spat. "Just like my parents. If you want to look at the tapestry, ask Hestia."

Draco winced when Professor Riddle started pacing and flattened himself against the wall because he thought the headmaster might storm out. But no, he was simply pacing. "I gave you a second chance, Sirius."

"Remus was the one who deserved a second chance," Black said quietly.

"I tried."

"Not hard enough!" Black yelled. Draco couldn't recall anyone ever daring to yell at Professor Riddle. "He… was just a boy."

"So was Severus," Professor Riddle nearly whispered. "I need your help, Sirius. Talk to Hestia—"

"She won't talk to me without a lawyer," Sirius said quietly. "Why do you need to look at it? I could get Lily to do it. They're best friends."

"No." Professor Riddle ceased his pacing. "I will simply need to take a risk. That is all."

The doorknob twisted, making Draco run away as quietly as he could. What was that all about?

* * *

 _ **Potter Properties Raided—Nothing found**_

The whole Slytherin Common Room was buzzing about the article that was published on the day everyone returned from the Christmas holiday. Draco read the article twice, but it was rather uneventful. Dozens of Curse Breakers, Unspeakables, and Aurors were searching the half dozen properties. Potter, who was flabbergasted, even provided blueprints to prove that he wasn't hiding anything.

"I wonder what they were looking for," Pansy wondered at breakfast. Katherine Potter was nowhere to be seen.

"I bet Lily Potter ordered it," Daphne said knowingly. "They _are_ getting a divorce. She's probably trying to make him look bad _and_ assess everything thing he owns."

Pansy laughed triumphantly. "He probably has twenty kids with other women. Maybe she's trying to find them all."

"That's not even funny," Astoria mumbled.

But Pansy kept laughing. "Can you imagine being Potter's sister?"

"Can you imagine being her Potions lab partner?" Draco complained to change the subject. "God, I have to sit next to her for two hours today."

Pansy opened her mouth, probably to unintentionally say something even more awkward, but she was interrupted by her cat, who was chasing Zeus, Blaise's rat.

Neither one of them had spoken to Blaise since the incident, and their friend acted like it didn't bother him. However, once they realized what was happening, both Draco and Pansy darted from their seats to chase after Orange and Zeus.

"Orange!" Pansy cried as they gasped for air. Someone was entering the castle and unknowingly letting both animals out. "Thanks idiot! …What are we going to do?"

Draco didn't say anything as they ran out of the castle. How could such a fat cat be so fast? He groaned when they lost them.

"Orange!" Pansy yelled. Nothing.

They searched for a few more minutes and found Orange… without Zeus. The kneazle was limping but also licking his lips. Pansy froze, and her eyes widened in horror.

They didn't talk to their best friend for nearly a week, refused to say a word to him because he was trying to protect Draco, and now, Pansy's cat ate the only thing that was always there for him. How were they going to tell him?

 **Thank you for reviewing Phoenix Arisen Again, Heart, justsomerandompotterheadlol, and GreyAurora!**

 **mysticalgems: There's nothing in the story about STIs… I don't know what your problem is but calm down. It's just a story. :P**

 **Phoenix Arisen Again: I'm hoping to do up to year seven! I don't know who to pair Regulus with… Let me know if you have any ideas!**

 **GreyAurora: I like to put bits of the original characters into the "opposite" characters. So I like to model Pansy like Ron, but she's a muggleborn like Hermione. Blaise is the "smart" one like Hermione, but he's a pureblood and has a rat like Ron. So I'll give you a list of who they're mostly based off, but I try to keep some of themselves into it too, and as the story goes on, there's a bit of an everyone has some good in them sort of thing going on. But here you go:**

 **Lily = Lucius, James = Narcissa, Tonks = Dudley, Kat = Draco, Draco = Harry, Pansy = Ron, Blaise = Hermione, Dudley = Neville, Astoria = Ginny, Sirius = somewhere between Severus and Regulus, Regulus = Sirius, Severus = Remus with a little bit of Peter, Hermione = as the story goes on Bellatrix, Ron= less stupid Crabbe and Goyle, Riddle= Dumbledore, and Riddle = Dumbledore, Peter= kind of Severus but he's still a lot of himself, he's just spying for the sake of keeping himself happy**

 **Let me know if you want me to explain any other characters! :)**


	8. Curious Kat

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 8 Curious Kat

"Do you really think Kat would betray us?"

Regulus couldn't believe he was hiding in a bush, eating a dead squirrel, and listening to a Weasley. He wondered if Arthur Weasley still advocated for legalizing Muggle hunting. Anyway, the boy was collecting Potions ingredients with a girl with bushy hair. Regulus abandoned his meal to follow him at a distance.

"She's making it more and more obvious that we can't trust her," the girl said stiffly. "Thank Merlin, Dad cursed her. I can't believe I was sore with him for it at first…"

The Weasley boy seemed bothered by this but decided not to comment. "What did she see anyway?"

The girl snorted. "Something that belongs to my parents."

Weasley frowned but kept walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The girl was doing all the work, but that seemed to be normal for the pair. "I'm only asking because… She talks about Malfoy. Like a lot."

"You're jealous." The girl laughed loudly as the boy's face flushed. They had to be talking about Draco. "She's stuck with him in Potions. She stupidly stayed here at Christmas like he did—"

"He saved her life," the boy said quietly. "At the Quidditch match. Slytherins don't do that for people they don't care about."

Here we go… Regulus had hoped such stereotypes had died but how could they? They had been around since Hogwarts had been founded. He wondered what Draco was like, if he really wanted anything to do with Katherine Potter.

She had to be just like Lily, someone who valued family more than herself, someone who would eventually crack under such pressure. Lily used to sleep with members of the Order to give Dumbledore secrets. Regulus hung his head and ran off. He shouldn't think such things of a child, but there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Blaise didn't show up to Potions. Pansy had the decency to tell him before class started instead of acting like she knew nothing all day. Draco was prepared for a fight. Blaise was perfectly justified in hexing them both. Instead, he simply turned heel and went back to their rooms.

"What's wrong with you?" Potter whispered. He was staring at Blaise's empty seat and barely paying attention to their potion, which was meant to heal burns.

"None of your business," he snapped. How were they going to fix this?

Potter grinned and grabbed a bit of Acromantula web, opening her mouth as if she were going to eat it. At his lack of disgust or reaction, she pouted slightly and put it down. "We're going to fail."

"Like you care," he hissed. "Could you leave me alone for once in your miserable life?"

Draco thanked every god he knew of when Potter quieted down. She seemed lost in thought as Black alternated between torturing Pansy and Dudley. Their potion was thick and disgusting by the end of class. Professor Black's nose wrinkled when he saw it.

Potter grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "He gave me a sickle to eat the aloe."

They forgot the water. That was all. There wasn't even supposed to be aloe in the potion! That didn't stop Professor Black from saying, "Twenty points from Slytherin, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes but said nothing. It's what Potter wanted after all. Her life was shitty, so she wanted him to cause a scene, lose more points, and maybe even get detention. Class ended early as usual, and he started hastily putting his books away.

He tried to hurry so he could have time in between classes to try to talk to Blaise, but the bloody beast started following him. "Did Professor Riddle talk to you?"

"No. Wh—" Draco frowned, remembering the conversation he had overheard. The Potters and Professor Black were close, and Professor Black had told Professor Riddle that he could get Lily Potter to tell Hestia to look at his tapestry. Perhaps Potter's mother or father told her about it. "Oh you mean after Christmas. Yes."

Potter thinned her lips. "I thought Slytherins were better liars."

"I'll bring that up at the next meeting," Draco said dryly. "Right in between the discussion about how many puppies we kicked and how much candy we've stolen from babies."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Weasley came barreling over, chest puffed out like the bumbling fool that he was. "Is he bothering you?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Because—"

"He was telling me about all the candy he's stolen," Potter whispered loudly. "And that he kicks puppies for fun. I think he's flirting with me!"

Because he was an idiot, Weasley didn't take the last part as a joke and reached for his wand. Potter grabbed Weasley's arm, smiling slightly as she halfheartedly dragged him away. "C'mon! Sirius let us out twenty minutes early. Let's not waste it on _him_."

Weasley flushed at what she insinuated they should be doing instead. A small smile formed on Potter's face, but again, it didn't quite reach her eyes. Draco made a face of disgust. She was staring right at him.

* * *

They were gone, so Draco turned to talk to Blaise, thinking about what Potter had said. She asked if he had talked to Professor Riddle…

"What?" Blaise spat when he entered their rooms. Honestly, Draco didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry_ didn't seem to cover it. "Go away."

Draco awkwardly stood in the doorway, torn between giving him what he wanted and trying to set things right. "I know how much he meant to you."

"My mum found him." Blaise was lying on his bed and turned his back so Draco couldn't see his face. "A few days after my dad died. She said she was going to kill him because he was a rat, but something stopped her."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, feeling his heart clench with guilt.

"Pansy already said that," he said flatly. "Just… leave me alone, Draco."

"But…" Draco certainly couldn't _make_ Blaise forgive them. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. If it hadn't been for the broom, he knew it wouldn't have been this bad. Neither of his friends were talking to him, and then the pet that has been there for him since he was a baby is killed by one of his friend's cat. There was nothing he could say to make it better.

Blaise sat up and frowned, trying to look angry instead of sad. "The least you could do is leave me alone."

Draco left.

* * *

After dinner, Draco stopped by Professor Riddle's office, not just because he was avoiding Blaise. Potter thought Professor Riddle had told him something. Perhaps Professor Riddle would tell him what that something was.

Professor Riddle smiled warmly at him. "Draco! Is your arm ready for the upcoming match?"

It wasn't as stiff as it was a few weeks ago, but Draco still flushed with embarrassment as he tested it out. "Yes, sir."

The smile died down a bit as his headmaster pointed out the obvious. "But that is not why you're here."

"No, sir." Why was he here? The question was a bit hard to formulate. _I'm here because Potter thought you told me something, but I haven't a clue what it could be._ "Potter spoke to me today."

Professor Riddle raised his eyebrows. "Aren't the two of you lab partners in Potions?"

"Well yes…" There was a twinkle in the headmaster's eyes that told Draco he was teasing him, but he still barreled on. "You see, sir, she was wondering if you told me something."

The amusement disappeared from Professor Riddle's face so quickly that it was startling. "Oh? About what?"

"She wouldn't say." Draco paused, but then barreled on. He had yet to tell an adult about what happened with the Boggart. "But… She knows something about my mother, sir. Something that she wants to tell me but can't."

"Your mother." Professor Riddle's expression became guarded, unreadable. In that moment, Draco realized his headmaster knew exactly what was plaguing Potter. "She told you that she knows something about your mother, but can't tell you?"

"When she tried to tell me, she has an asthma attack, but…" Draco paused. There was no way he was going to get Blaise in trouble after everything that happened. "But when a potion was botched in class, the smoke didn't set her off. So we— _I_ think she's cursed, so she literally can't tell me."

Draco didn't know what he expected. He had no clue what Potter knew about his mum, but he desperately wanted to know everything about his parents. Even if it was something small, he _had_ to know. Professor Riddle had to tell him.

"I don't know," Professor Riddle lied. At Draco's look of betrayal, he hesitated but still didn't explain. "I thought I did, but I was wrong. I don't want to tell you if I am not sure myself, Draco. That would be cruel."

"But sir—" Draco tried.

"I'm sorry, Draco." With a wave of his hand, the exit to Professor Riddle's office opened. "I will tell you more when I know more."

"She wants me to know." Draco realized this on his way there. She was trying to tell him without actually telling him. That's why she was staring at him when she left with Weasley today. "She feels guilty about it, sir—"

"What I thought it was is truly horrible." Professor Riddle's voice rose in a sharp, cutting way that made Draco want to shrink back. "Unspeakable. I know you don't believe me, but I am glad that I was wrong. You are dismissed, Draco."

* * *

Daphne wanted Potter to stay away from her almost as much as she wanted her to stay away from Astoria. She didn't have her usual look of disdain, but Daphne didn't care. Potter wasn't part of their family, and she never would be, even if her own was ripped to pieces.

"What?" Daphne spat, hoping she would flee like she usually did when she attempted to approach herself or Astoria.

Potter frowned, and Daphne just wished she would hex or punch her. Then, she could "defend" herself and hex Potter to a pulp. But, for the first time since everything came out between their families, Potter spoke to her. "Are you my sister too?"

"She's your half-sister!" Daphne snarled. Since she could be just as beastly, Potter didn't flinch and just looked at her.

It must be odd, learning that one's father had a child with another woman. Her own father was too old. He was fifty years older than her mother. She couldn't imagine looking at people and wondering if they shared a father.

"And we're not." She didn't pity Potter. The other girl deserved every horrible thing that was happening to her. She was rude, spoiled, and had a psychopath for a mother. Her own mother, Lily Potter, tried to kill Astoria.

That's why they were getting divorced. Lily Potter took one look at Astoria and knew what her filthy husband had done.

"Oh." Potter looked hopelessly confused at the answer to a yes or no question. Thankfully, the bell rang, meaning she would leave. "Bye…"

Daphne hated her. Almost as much as she hated James Potter.

* * *

Bright but not a hard worker. That was what most of the other professors said about Katherine Potter. Delilah, therefore, was surprised at the student she received.

Katherine turned her assignments in early, asked questions in class, and even gave her copies of notes for students who were sick. Her face lit up every time Delilah called on her, which she was ashamed to say wasn't often. Delilah was too embarrassed to even look at her.

She knew James. Too well. She wasn't stupid either. Delilah reminded James of Lily when they were young. As she got older, she wasn't afraid to be herself and lose her family like Lily was.

When her father forced her to marry a man older than himself, Delilah grew a backbone too little too late and started fighting back. She earned her master's in Muggle Studies. She wasn't afraid to say that Dumbledore was an idiot, and she wasn't afraid to join the Order.

But she was afraid of losing Daphne… Terrified, only to learn her decrepit eighty three year old husband didn't care that Astoria wasn't his as long as his heiress was. Perhaps that was why she wasn't afraid. She had nothing to lose, unlike Lily, who was losing everything.

"Are you coming over this summer?" Katherine asked, almost eagerly when class ended and all the other students left. Delilah blinked in surprise and then shut her door with her wand.

Her heart pounded, even though James told her that Katherine knew. "Why would I do that, sweetie?"

Katherine frowned. "I thought… never mind."

"Wait!" Did she love James? Delilah didn't know. After all these years, Delilah didn't know. "Astoria might but I…"

"I'll be good." She sounded hopeful.

Delilah's relationship with James was mostly physical. She got pregnant with Astoria right away when they started sleeping with each other, so most of their conversations revolved around their daughter.

But as their daughters grew older, James compared Lily and herself. A lot. Lily expected too much out of Kat. Lily complained about Kat's hair. Lily didn't let Kat play outside. Lily turned into her mother, the fearsome Mrs. Evans.

Delilah didn't throw a fit if her daughters got Acceptables in subjects they didn't like. Delilah let her children play in the mud. Delilah told her daughters that they could be whatever they wanted to be.

Purebloods always put so much pressure on their children. Delilah refused, and Katherine must have realized it. The poor girl also seemed to compare Astoria's mother to her own.

"Does your dad know about you taking Muggle Studies?" Delilah asked slowly. Katherine shook her head in the negative. "Why did you take it?"

Katherine shrugged. "My uncle's a Muggle. My grandmother burned his name out of the family tapestry with a cigarette."

"You were curious?" Delilah bit her lip when the late bell rang, and Katherine ran off without asking for a note. She knew that the girl wasn't curious about Vernon Dursley. She was trying to impress Delilah. Because she thought Delilah was going to be her new mother. Delilah wished she could have given her a straight answer.

* * *

"I don't appreciate you having my home raided," James snapped. Everyone assumed it was Lily. He didn't know what was worse, that or the truth.

Professor Riddle looked down on him. He always looked down on him. "What happened the night the Malfoys were murdered?"

James blinked in surprise. What did that have to do with anything? "How should I know? I wasn't there."

"But the Grangers were." He would never admit to that. The Grangers, along with Hestia, were Lily's best friends. Then again, he owed Lily nothing, but James still hesitated as Riddle continued to interrogate him. "I never thought you were one to put your beliefs before your daughter, James."

James clenched his jaw. Slytherins sure knew how to give low blows. "If that were the case, Delilah would not have allowed Astoria to spend Christmas with me."

"I was not talking about Astoria." Riddle regarded him coldly. "Katherine has been rather disturbed as of late."

James didn't know what Riddle was trying, but he wasn't falling for it. The Grangers were not people he wanted to associate with. He tolerated them for Lily and Kat's sake, but the couple made his skin crawl. They used to dissect Muggles alive for their medical research.

"Her parents are getting divorced," he said slowly. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but there was nothing he could do about it. Their marriage ended as soon as Lily gave Astoria Dumbledore's diary. If he was honest with himself, it was over long before that. "I apologize if she hasn't been chipper enough."

"I have reason to believe that she does not have asthma." Riddle rose from his seat and took a step towards him. "And if I find evidence that leads me to believe that you or Lily cursed her, I will not hesitate to open an investigation."

"What are you talking about?" James snapped. This had to be a trap to further pit him against Lily. Because if Lily cursed Kat…

Riddle pushed a small scroll of parchment towards James. "This is an incident report. Sirius made it several weeks ago about an accident in the potions lab. Thick black smoke filled the classroom. Yet Katherine, whose spontaneous asthma hospitalized her several times in August, remained unaffected. The cold air during Quidditch practice doesn't seem to bother her either. Professor Sprout has never reported an issue… She doesn't have asthma, James."

"Of course she has asthma…" That was diagnosed by William Granger. She started having asthma attacks at the Grangers, right around when she started begging to come home. James recalled asking her what was bothering her and assuming that she had a row with Hermione because she wouldn't say. Maybe she couldn't. Riddle's piercing eyes studied him as he tensed and slowly rose from his seat. "Excuse me… Something has come up."

William Granger was a dead man.

 **Hey! It's been a while! So something about this chapter didn't seem right with me… I think I'll have more focus on Draco's side for a while. Anyway, what do you guys think of an interlude with some more scenes of first and second year? I was thinking that for maybe the next chapter or chapter 10?**

 **Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter NoxNightKing and Qinlongfei!**

 **Unless I do an interlude next, the next chapter will be Draco and Snape working on the Patronus! And some more Regulus!**


	9. Missing Family

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 9 Missing Family

Will's wife Jean was at some medical conference, but James didn't care either way. _He_ was the one who treated Kat when she had her first "asthma" attack, so _he_ knew that she didn't have asthma. James fully planned to torture the answer out of him and kill him.

"James?" Will raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of him without Lily. It was no secret that James didn't like them.

As he went to raise his wand, William nodded at someone behind James. Jean was in Belgium… They didn't have house elves…

The arms that grabbed him were definitely that of a man, but the hand that covered his mouth and nose until he passed out were that of a woman. James had no idea what happened, but, more importantly, when he woke up, he couldn't talk about what little he did know.

* * *

Blaise took a deep breath when he sat next to them for the first time since the Firebolt incident. Draco tensed, preparing for some kind of fight, but Blaise, being Blaise, acted like nothing happened.

"You have egg in your hair," he drawled to Pansy, speaking as if she were dirt beneath his shoe.

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times. Pansy was just as dumbfounded. Their friend's eyes were a little red, but other than that, he was doing his best not to seem bothered.

"We're—" Pansy started. She paused as Potter stormed their way, but luckily, she kept walking. Draco was about to join into yet another apology when Potter punched Granger square in the jaw.

There was a collective gasp as Granger took out her wand. " _Internum aranearum!_ "

But Potter was faster and dodged the spell. McGonagall was running their way, so Potter did what any idiot Gryffindor would do with so little time. She copied a spell without knowing what it did. " _Internum aranearum!_ "

Granger's mouth opened in a silent scream as thousands of spiders started crawling out of her mouth and ears. Weasley started screaming like a little girl and jumped on the table. Potter's wand fell to the floor but the ensuing uproar caused the clattering to go unheard.

As Potter was being hauled away to be disciplined, Granger fell to the floor as endless amount of spiders continued to crawl out of her. Pomfrey didn't bother conjuring a stretcher and picked the girl up by her shoulders to take her to the Hospital Wing.

Blaise turned away as professors started banishing the remaining spiders and the Hogwarts student body started howling with a mixture of horror and excitement. He glared at Pansy. "So you're just going to leave the egg in your hair?"

And like that they were friends again.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. After nearly two days, she was finally released from the Hospital Wing. She supposed she should know better than to snoop through her parents spell books. She knew what the curse did, but she didn't think there was going to be that many spiders.

Ginny grimaced as she poured the vial into Kat's shampoo bottle. "Just giving her a little something to remember."

At least Ginny was on her side. Hermione was afraid that Ginny worshiped Kat like Ron, who was currently not talking to her. Kat threw the first punch, and that was why she was suspended and put on probation. Well she wasn't going to throw the last.

* * *

Draco felt his eyebrows shoot up to his hair line when he saw Potter a week later. She had been suspended a week, only to return to have chunks of hair missing and what appeared to be chemical burns on her scalp. Her nails drummed against the table nervously as the lesson began.

"So you'll mince the dragonfly wings?" he asked quietly. Clearly Granger was not someone to hex. Potter said nothing, and for once, started to work. She wouldn't look at him though.

Obviously Potter wasn't talking to him. He heard that her father was in the hospital with some illness. It was all over the papers. He supposed he should count his blessings that she wasn't taking out on him and call it a day.

Draco didn't look at Potter either. He usually avoided doing so when he could, and because of it, he didn't see that she wasn't defeated, beaten, or even tired. Towards the end of class, he caught a glimpse of her when she passed him a note. She wasn't just furious. She was determined.

The note said, _I'm going to find a way to tell you._

She continued to work as if nothing happened. Almost mindlessly, she followed his instructions as Draco did his best to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. For the first time, she truly confirmed that there was something to tell. She knew something about his mum.

* * *

Professor Snape asked him to meet him in his classroom at eight, three weeks before his match against Hufflepuff. Draco found himself nervous, eager to impress his favorite professor and sure he was going to humiliate himself. Was there going to be a dementor in the classroom?

There was a large trunk in the middle of the dark room, which shook slightly upon Draco's entrance. Professor Snape swept into the room with his usual dour expression, making Draco check his watch to make sure he was on time.

"I've managed to procure another boggart," he said smoothly. "Hopefully your greatest fear hasn't changed, and we will be able to practice the Patronus Charm on it."

"Y-yes, sir," Draco said nervously.

Professor Snape almost smiled. "This is a highly advance charm, Draco. There are professors here that are not capable of it. I do not expect you to instantly be able to cast it. Honestly, I will be surprised if you are even able to cast a resemblance to it tonight."

"Thanks," Draco said sarcastically before he could stop himself. He immediately flinched, waiting for Professor Snape to kick him out. Instead, the man was smiling, actually smiling. "I mean, how does it work, sir?"

The out of character smile didn't fade. "When a proper Patronus is conjured, it acts as a guardian or a shield against dementors. Every Patronus is unique to the castor. It acts as a positive force against dementors; one they cannot corrupt with despair."

"You must concentrate on a very happy memory as you are casting the incantation," he went on. "Not simply having your favorite dessert at dinner. It may be difficult for those who are used to suppressing their emotions."

"Right." Draco thought of Blaise, who seldom allowed himself to smile. He also thought of Professor Snape, who seemed so out of place when he did smile. Draco didn't think much of himself. Sure, he wasn't a barbaric Gryffindor, but he allowed himself to be happy. That aspect of the charm shouldn't be too difficult. He'd think of his first time riding a broom or the summer afternoons when Professor Riddle stopped by to spend the day with him.

Professor Snape didn't seem as convinced. "The incantation is _expect patronum!_ "

" _Expecto patronum!_ " Draco repeated.

"Don't forget your memory."

"Oh. Right." Draco thought about catching the snitch for the first time. The wind rushing past him, the feeling of the tiny golden ball in his hands, the proud look on his teammates faces. " _Expecto patronum. Expecto patronum!_ "

A wisp of silver shot out of his wand, only to almost immediately fade. Still, it made Professor Snape's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, so that must be a feat all in its own.

"Excellent," the professor said calmly. "Are you ready to try it on the boggart?"

"Yes." Draco did his best not to sound as nervous and frightened as he felt. If he fainted, would Professor Snape still want to teach him?

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Professor Snape opened the trunk. Several candles flickered out, and Draco distantly heard a lightbulb break. The temperature dropped, and Draco tried not to shiver.

The dementor glided out of the trunk with ease as sharp, cold air filled Draco's lungs. It went right for Draco, but slowly, as if savoring the moment. Draco didn't think about the Patronus until he heard the screaming again.

 _"Please!" There was the desperate sound of someone running. "Please! You've already killed everyone! Please not Draco!"_

" _Expecto patronum!_ " Draco tried. What was his memory again? Flint teaching him about Quidditch…? " _Expecto—"_

The laughter sounded almost jolly. Draco recognized the laughter from his first year. Dumbledore. What threw him off was that it was followed by the laughter of several others. He heard a man scream as black spots danced his vision. Was that his father?

"Draco!"

He never thought he would see Professor Snape look concerned, he thought sluggishly as his professor helped him sit up. Draco hadn't even realized that he had fainted, but there he was, on the floor, drenched in cold sweat.

"I'm sorry," Draco said breathlessly as he tried to focus.

"Are you alright?" Professor Snape asked seriously as he handed him some chocolate.

Draco wouldn't look at him. "I heard my mum. Begging. And my dad screaming."

"Perhaps…" Professor Snape seemed hesitant. "We should cease—"

"No!" Draco felt some color return to his cheeks with embarrassment. "I have to do this to stay on the team! And… And if I run into them again, I want to be ready!"

Professor Snape was certainly not one to give into begging, especially that of a child. Draco knew he might as well head back to his Common Room. "We will try once more tonight. Then, we will continue another day."

Draco forced himself to his feet, thinking about catching the snitch before Professor Snape even opened the trunk. He started casting before the dementor could fully emerge. " _Expecto patronum!"_

The dementor tilted his head to the side, the closest thing to laughter Draco thought it could manage. With ease, it glided towards him.

 _"Expecto patronum!"_ Some silver shot out of his wand, but it was gone as soon as it came. " _Expecto patronum!_ "

 _"Druella!" It was a man. But who was Druella? "Take Draco! Narcissa and I will hold them off!"_

 _"But…" The woman sounded terrified. "I can't…"_

 _"GO!"_

Draco woke with a start. Professor Snape was shaking him, but his mind was still somewhere else. "Who's Druella?"

Professor Snape backed away as if burned. "Druella?"

Draco tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing. "Sorry. I…"

"She is, or she was, your grandmother." Now Professor Snape wasn't looking at him. "Your mother's mother."

What had Aunt Bella told him? That her mother had died in front of his crib. Draco found himself shaking. "A man… I guess it was my dad. …was telling her to take me while he and mum fought them off…"

"Tosser forgot she couldn't use the emergency portkey," Professor Snape muttered. Then, he straightened up. "Did you say _them?_ "

Draco scrubbed at his eyes before answering, even though he was sure Professor Snape saw a few tears escape. "Yes… Wait, did you know my parents?"

Professor Snape stared at him for a long time before handing him a chocolate bar. "Yes. We were friends. I'm going to take you to bed, Draco."

"But—" Yet another person knew his parents and was keeping it from him.

"We'll continue your lessons another day," he snapped. Draco was afraid to protest further. Professor Snape wasn't going to tell him now, no matter how much he asked.

He'd have to try again another time. Draco hung his head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Kat yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. She was tired but not ready to go to bed yet. The bleach in her shampoo was a warning, and she was not looking forward to anymore. She also wasn't a coward. Her dad didn't just spontaneously contract spattergroit.

A big black dog zooming past her broke her from her thoughts. Kat almost smiled as she ran after it. "Padfoot!"

The dog paused but as she neared, started sprinting away. Stupid dog. She couldn't see well from a distance, especially at night, but Sirius didn't know that. Still, he shouldn't try to lead her out of the castle after curfew. Kat laughed as she kept running. Even as a teacher, Sirius loved breaking the rules.

"POTTER!"

Kat turned around to see Professor Snape. With Malfoy. Great. Sirius even ditched her and ran outside! Did he forget she was on probation? Some prank this was…

* * *

Professor Snape almost barked at him to head back to his dorm, but something made him hesitant. Draco wasn't sure what it was, although it obviously had something to do with that black dog. It had short hair, so it wasn't Professor Black.

"I didn't do anything," Potter whined as Professor Snape dragged her to the Headmaster's office without saying a word. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled, but his grip on his arm only tightened. "I'll go! Just let go!"

It was after curfew, but that clearly wasn't what was bothering Snape. Sure, Potter was on thin ice but… "Come with me, boy!" he hissed.

No further information, but Draco wasn't about to protest. It was just a dog. Potter probably got a new pet and was trying to sneak him in. She was spoiled rotten, and her parents probably got it for her to make her feel better for getting in trouble, even though she deserved it.

The long walk was tense and silent besides Potter's occasional protest and muttered swear. Draco noticed that Professor Snape's breathing became a bit ragged as the amount of steps increased, but he barreled on nonetheless.

 _"Gone with the Wind,"_ Professor Snape snapped. Professor Riddle always had Muggle books as his password, especially ones with warped love stories.

As soon as they were in Professor Riddle's office, Professor Snape loosened his grip enough her Potter to snatch her arm away. With a glare, she mumbled, "I'm telling Mum."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Professor Riddle was at his desk, quietly watching the scene before him.

"I was out after curfew! So what?" Potter yelled.

"Draco needs to be taken to a safe house," Professor Snape said loudly at the same time. "I caught Potter in the castle. With Regulus Black."

The tense silence lasted for a split second. "That was Sirius!" Potter yelled, sounding panicked. "He caught me out after curfew!"

Professor Snape took a step towards Potter, and although her eyes flickered with fear, she didn't take a step back. "His animagus looks nothing like Black's. It's thinner, and its hair is shorter."

Potter paled slightly but shook her head in denial. "No… It's Sirius. He-he was playing with me…"

"How long has this been going on, Katherine?" Professor Riddle said quietly. His sharp eyes seemed to be staring into her soul.

Another head shake. Then another. "He-Padfoot always plays with me. Since I was a baby… I-I used to ride on his back…"

"He's talking about Regulus, you idiot!" Professor Snape boomed.

The head shaking became quicker and more panicked. "S-Sirius knows that I've been fighting with my friends. And-and that I don't want to talk about it. We-we've been playing tag… but it's hard to catch 'im 'cause he's got f-four legs…"

Before Professor Snape could intervene, Professor Riddle rose from his seat. "We'll just ask Professor Black. That will settle the matter."

"Sir, the boy—"

"Is safe in my office," Professor Riddle softly assured him as he walked towards his fireplace. He bent forward, nearly putting his head into the small entrance. When he backed away, Professor Black was squeezing his way through.

 _He grabbed my arm, Sirius!_ Draco was waiting for Potter to start the fight, but instead, she was still shaking her head to herself. Her eyes were wide as she tried to deny the truth. That dog wasn't Professor Black.

"What's wrong?" Black asked slowly as he straightened himself and dusted his robes off.

"You were playing tag with me. As a dog. Weren't you, Padfoot?" Potter asked shrilly. "Have been all week."

At first, Black started to go with the lie to keep Potter out of trouble. But then, he saw that she was panicking about more than getting in trouble and that Professor Riddle wasn't annoyed. He was genuinely asking. "No. No, Kat. I haven't."

"I saw you!" Potter screeched. "And you ran out the door like a coward! Do you know how much trouble you're getting me in, Sirius?"

"Kat-that wasn't _me_ ," Black said guiltily.

"Professor Black's animagus form as long hair," Professor Snape said quietly. "It's stockier, and its ears aren't as pointed."

"You're saying it was Regulus." Black glanced at Potter nervously. "Because Kat would never—"

"But she has," Professor Snape hissed as he rounded on Potter. "You're telling me you can't tell the difference better a pharaoh hound and a _grim?_ "

"I'm not a grim!" Black protested pathetically. "I'm a German Shephard mix type…"

Either way, Draco had seen Black's animagus form and that dog only looked similar in color and size. He was at more of a distance than Potter, and he could tell. Then again, Potter couldn't see the board in class. She copied off his notes, which were right beside her.

"Potter's nearsighted," Draco said over the arguing. Black jumped not even realizing he was there. "That's why she copies my notes in class."

Professor Riddle frowned. "Is that true, Katherine?"

"Kat would tell us," Black said in disbelief. "Regulus probably bewitched her. In fact, why isn't she being examined by Poppy?"

"Katherine?" Professor Riddle prompted.

Although her face was red with embarrassment, Potter wasn't about to risk getting expelled or worse over vanity. "Mum already doesn't like my hair…"

The silence that followed wasn't as tense. It was more awkward and uncomfortable. Lily Potter didn't like her daughter's resemblance to her own husband. What was worse was that her daughter picked up on it.

Even Professor Riddle didn't know what to say. "The school will be on lockdown. Everyone will be spending the night in the Great Hall while the authorities search for Black."

* * *

"Why did you tell them?" Potter asked as they walked with Black to the Great Hall for yet another lockdown. "I'm so used to it that I didn't think of it… And I didn't know that Regulus Black could…"

Draco thinned his lips. Professor Black was pretending not to listen, but he very well knew that he was. As quietly as he could, he whispered. "Because of the note you passed me in class."

Black's shoulder's tensed at not being able to understand what Draco was saying, but otherwise, he made no indication that he was listening. Potter smiled slightly but remained silent as they listened to everyone grumbling about getting out of bed and having to march to the Great Hall to sleep on the floor instead of their warm beds.

Regulus Black was, of course, nowhere to be found.

* * *

"So she's okay," Lily said after she explained everything that happened. James's spattergroit was so severe that she wouldn't let Kat visit. For a while, she thought her husband was going to die. Right now, he needed tubes shoved down his throat just so he could breathe.

But he was going to live. Next weekend, she was thinking of letting Kat visit him. Hestia was treating him. Well, now she was. Lily noted that after she switched his care from William's his condition started to improve greatly. Interesting.

Lily ran her thumb over her soon to be ex-husband's knuckles and noticed that his breathing became more relaxed. His eyes even closed at the small comfort. "You're going to miss me, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Of course James couldn't answer, but he opened his eyes and looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in a while. She never thought he would miss her. She was a prize that he stubbornly insisted on having, only to get bored once he got what he wanted.

"Then why were you running around with that heifer?" Lily stopped herself when James's heartrate start to become more erratic. "I'm sorry."

 _Is it really too late, James?_ Lily wanted to ask but didn't. She didn't love him until she thought he loved another. Was that really love? Even now, Lily wasn't sure. She didn't truly have an inkling of what love was until Kat was born. She didn't understand it until she saw that little face looking at her with wonder and complete trust. Hell, she still didn't truly understand it. She just felt it.

So what did she do? She pushed Kat away. Pushed her away and held her up to the same impossible standards that her own mother held her up to, to the point that Kat was even afraid to tell her that she needed glasses.

Somehow, she had mixed up tradition and love. They were entangled, and because of how she was raised, love was something that was earned by upholding tradition. Love wasn't unconditional.

Kat saw it too. So she tried her best to be the perfect, beautiful pureblood daughter. In front of Lily, at least. Her own daughter must hate her.

"I'm staying," Lily whispered. James raised what was left of his eyebrows. "Until morning. Then, I'll bring Kat."

His breathing relaxed again.

* * *

With James Potter disposed of, Tom tried to get rid of the dementors. Obviously they were of little to no help, but Fudge, being the little weasel that he was, was too afraid to go against Potter, even if the man was breathing through a tube. Perhaps he could find a way to contain them without Fudge knowing. The dementors aren't exactly loyal. They could easily be swayed.

Until then, he needed someone to investigate. It was no coincidence that when he let James know of his suspicions that the man suddenly contracts spattergroit. The Grangers used to perform medical experiments on Muggles and Muggleborns. They could have easily given him the illness. Get rid of him without actually getting rid of him. Tom wouldn't be surprised if James either succumbed to the illness or recovered with amnesia. The latter was more likely, given James's status in the Ministry and among the Order.

There was only one person Tom knew would get to the bottom of things. Unfortunately, he hadn't spoken to that person over ten years, if he recalled correctly. He should have called her when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, but pride got in the way. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. When she arrived, he was still in a state of shock that she answered immediately.

"Captain," he said in greeting. It was that bad that he didn't know what else to say.

She smiled in a way that was a mixture of amusement and disgust. She wasn't prideful, but she wasn't a doormat either. Delphini did her best to make him squirm. "Father."

 **I'm back! I apologize for the absence. Some things were weighing me down, and once it was better, I felt weird about getting into writing again, so I apologize if this chapter isn't my usual quality. "Quality" ;)**

 **Thank you for reviewing last chapter Anontbhfam, NoxNightKing, ScarlettMeadow123102, Son of Whitebeard, myafroatemydog, Bitterglass, and SentinalSlice!**

 **And I forgot to tell you guys that I started a new Snarriet a while back. It's called** _ **The Thrill of the Hunt**_ **, in case you're interested.**

 _ **And**_ **I missed writing the good old fashion romance clichés. So I've started yet another new story called** _ **Anonymous**_ **. So check that out too! It's Harry x OC!**


	10. Delphi Potter

Chapter 10 Delphi Riddle

There was an auror at Hogwarts. As usual, no one told Draco, and he didn't even know what an auror was until he was at Hogsmeade, and Blaise hissed at him to pull his hood up as he explained who was heading their way. Thankfully, she was far behind them.

"You could have that said this morning," Draco yell whispered.

"I told you not to come!" Blaise shot back.

"I thought you were just being a prat!"

"Distract her Pansy!" Blaise snapped, unaffected by the insult.

"Why me?" But Pansy didn't need much pushing because she spotted Granger at the bookstore. The Stinging Hex went hurtling towards the others girl's back, causing her to howl in pain and woman in combat boots run in her direction, allowing the three of them to run into a store on the opposite side of the street.

Draco watched as the auror, a woman with obviously dyed white hair asked Granger what was wrong. Blaise shoved him roughly behind a shelf when she started scanning the crowd. After giving his best friend a dirty look, Draco pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket.

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of a bell, signaling someone had entered the store. Draco held his breath as she made her way towards Pansy and Blaise. She looked strangely familiar and not familiar at the same time.

"Nice day we're having, isn't it?" Cool eyes studied Pansy and Blaise.

"Superb," Blaise said dryly. The auror almost smiled. "If you're looking for Regulus Black, I think there's a store that sells hexes and chainsaws down the road."

"Someone in this general direction hexed a student." Her eyes were on Pansy, even though Draco was sure Granger hadn't seen her. "Any ideas?"

"Sounds like something Regulus Black would do," Blaise piped in. He was being rather talkative, which Draco found unusual until he saw how nervous Pansy looked. She was shaking like a leaf. Smooth. Real smooth.

"Hmmm." She couldn't prove it, but she definitely knew. The woman was kind and friendly, but something about her made her intimidating, like the friendliness was well rehearsed. "I'll be sure to ask him once I take him down. Draco Malfoy is your friend, correct?"

"Never heard of him," Blaise said, making Pansy get some of her spark back and smack him in the back of the head. Then, he grinned nervously. Draco was sure that Pansy would pay for that later. "He never got his permission slip signed, so he's not here."

"Right." She knew. Draco was tempted to run but was afraid that she would hear his footsteps. "Tell him not to be surprised if I'm following him. Regulus Black is going to come after him sooner or later, and I'm not here to admonish him for breaking school rules. I'm here to catch a killer."

And with that she left. Even though he had his cloak, Draco didn't so much as breathe until the shop door shut behind her. He didn't take the cloak off either because he was sure she was nearby.

"What the actual fuck?" Pansy said as soon as the auror was out of earshot. "That was the creepiest person I've ever met! How'd she—"

"She's a Legilimens" Blaise said darkly. "She didn't see you hex Granger. She heard you thinking about it."

"What?" At least Pansy didn't know either because they both asked at the same time.

"I was watching her." Blaise shrugged, acting as if his theories were common knowledge as always. "Her eyes were on Draco until Granger screamed. You had your wand pointed low with your left hand. She didn't see it."

"No, we mean what's a Legilmens?" Pansy snapped.

"Someone who can read minds, see thoughts, feelings, anything going on in your head really." Blaise said this as if it were obvious. "Professor Riddle's chocolate frog card says that he can do it."

Pansy stared at Blaise for a moment. That would explain why Blaise was suddenly a nervous talker. He was trying to distract the auror from his thoughts. "No. She's just a freaking sociopath. Talking about how she's going to stalk Draco and take Black down. Like she's hungry for some fresh meat."

"Are you two going to buy anything?" the shop owner yelled from across the room. They were in a parchment store.

Blaise nodded to her and started looking about, even though all the parchment looked the same. As he picked up a roll to inspect it, he whispered, "But I think you're right, Pansy. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Black."

* * *

"Did you introduce yourself to Draco?" Tom asked lightly. It was two in the morning, and he found his daughter lazily browsing his private library.

"In a way," she said cryptically. Her personality was like his on steroids, which is why Tom supposed they clashed. "I'll formally do so later. Black's going to lay low for a while after the latest incident, so Potter's plight will keep me from getting too bored while I wait. Not to worry though, I put a tracker on Dearest Draco."

"Which is illegal." Tom gritted his teeth when his daughter hummed in agreement. "And I told you. Ms. Potter is cursed. And her thoughts are so scattered that Legilimency is proving rather difficult, and she's seldom close enough to cast a powerful enough legilimens."

He had been practicing Legilimency for forty five years. Since she felt so helpless, Potter was burying what was going on deep inside her, so deep that Tom couldn't get to it. She didn't allow herself to think about it.

"For you," Delphini said as she skimmed one of his alchemy textbooks.

"Your confidence is inflating to that of a Gryffindor's," Tom drawled, but Delphini merely shook her head and smiled to herself.

Gently, she shut the textbook and put it back on the shelf. "You've tried to talk to her, but she already has a father who has raised her to distrust you. However, the female figures in her life are clearly lacking in. She'd absolutely love someone who is there for her, like a big sister."

"It doesn't matter," Tom countered. "She can't tell you if she's cursed, so she won't bring up those thoughts."

"She will," Delphini informed him confidently. "Because she'll _want_ to tell me. Her thoughts will be practically screaming to me."

"Lily Potter will kill you if she finds out," Tom warned.

Delphini's lip curled at the mention of Lily. She hated the woman so much that she didn't even want to talk about her. "How do you think I should introduce myself to Draco? I may have scared the shit out of him earlier."

Tom sighed, once again wishing that his daughter had a heart instead of the uncanny ability to pretend that she had one. "Draco is always happy to make a new friend…"

* * *

"I don't know that you should be playing," Lily Potter fretted. Delphi didn't believe in karma, but if she did, she would think that Katherine Potter had all of Lily's bad karma dumped into her. She could sense the mother's uneasiness and the daughter's embarrassment.

Katherine Potter was whining like the brat that she was, but Delphi gave credit where it was due and supposed that the girl was growing out of it. Everyone had their moments. "Mum, we _have_ to beat Ravenclaw! I've been practicing since we came back from break!"

"What if the dementors come back?" Lily lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you fall—"

"You don' t have to worry about that, madam," Delphi said cheerfully. Katherine perked up at the sight of her, curious about the auror everyone was talking about. "The Ministry doesn't think they should be in the vicinity, given what happened last time."

Lily looked down on her as always. "So we'll only have _you_ for protection against Regulus?"

"Mum!" Katherine whispered excitedly. "She's an _auror!"_ Delphi winked at her.

She hated Lily Potter and always would, _but_ she had a job to do. "I can promise you, Mrs. Potter, that I will not let any harm come to your daughter or any student enjoying the game today. As an auror, I will lay down my life to protect the innocent."

Lily Potter sighed and rolled her eyes. Her daughter was lapping up Delphi's every word, and as much as she would deny it, it was clear that the woman believed Delphi. "Only because your father will want me to tell him about the game."

Katherine Potter started jumping up and down with excitement. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

Draco formally met the auror when he was walking by Professor Black's office. The only reason that he stopped was because he saw her holding his broom with a deep frown on her face. Before now, Professor Black hadn't mentioned it, and after how nasty the Slytherin head of house was to Pansy, he was afraid to ask.

"Sir?" He knocked on the doorframe.

"Come in," the auror said, not allowing Black to invite him into his own office.

Draco wasn't sure if he believed Blaise or not about the whole mind reading thing. Either way, it was awkward to have to introduce himself to her when he kind of already met her but wasn't sure if she knew he was there. "Uh, hello."

The auror held out her hand. "Delphi Riddle."

 _"Riddle?"_ Draco repeated incredulously as he shook her hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

The only explanation she offered was a nod. Professor Black rolled his eyes, but she paid no mind to it. "So you found no curses, hexes, or jinxes? Is it truly a Firebolt?"

"Yes." Professor Black pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've called in half a dozen experts. And I've looked at it, Severus looked at it. Hell, even the headmaster couldn't find anything wrong with it."

Delphi ran her fingers over the broom. "No tracking spells? I've contacted every seller in the country, but perhaps I should try France to see if any Firebolts went missing. Have you checked your family accounts?"

"I don't think this is a conversation to have in front of the boy." It was very clear that Professor Black was unnerved by Delphi. If not, he would have just kicked Draco out of his office.

"Have you?" she pressed. "Draco should know. It's his broom. His hide your brother is after."

Professor Black narrowed his eyes. "No. I haven't. But I'm sure Hestia's divorce lawyer would make a big fuss if such a large amount was withdrawn."

With a weird, almost blank look on her face, Delphi stared at Black, causing him to sneer at her. "You lead a very interesting life, Professor."

"One could say that," Draco couldn't resist saying, causing Professor Black to turn to glare at him. "So… can I have my broom back?"

"I don't see why not. Professor?" Delphi grinned, knowing that she would cause a fight between Draco and Professor Black if he said no.

Professor Black clenched his teeth. "You'll be in the air at every match?"

"Of course," Delphi promised. And like that, Draco had his broom back.

* * *

"How do you think she's related to Professor Riddle?" Pansy asked at dinner that night. "Maybe she's like his granddaughter or his great-great granddaughter…"

Blaise gave her that _you're an idiot_ look. "How old do you think he is?"

Pansy pondered for a moment. "At least a hundred."

"He's sixty eight!" Blaise yelled.

Pansy didn't believe him, but Draco was surprised that he was _that_ old. "Just because you read the back of a chocolate frog card—"

"I wonder why she's eating with Potter," Draco asked to change the subject. They could bicker for hours if he let them.

Pansy snorted. "Probably looking for a reason to arrest her."

"Or…" He could already hear Pansy denying his words. "She's trying to get Potter to explain how she saw my mum."

"Draco," Pansy said worriedly. Blaise shrugged. "What if Potter saw something you don't want to know?"

Of all the ridiculous… "I want to know everything about my parents, Pans."

"The Potters, the Grangers, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms," Blaise listed. "They all followed Dumbledore. What if they described to Potter how they died or something, and she just feels guilty?"

"I-I'd still want to know," Draco stuttered. Thinking of the Patronus lessons with Professor Snape and what he heard made him unsure though. He decided to drop the subject and tucked into his food. Potter said she'd figure out how to tell him, so he'd know sooner or later.

* * *

 _"I'm not as weak as you think I am!" a woman yelled. A baby was crying in the background, and Draco heard the crackling of flames._

 _"Oooh! Can we keep them, my lord? Can we keep them?!" another woman shrieked giddily. She sounded like she was far away._

 _Both women were ignored as an old man laughed coldly._ _ **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

Draco gasped as he came to, realizing that he failed yet again to properly cast a Patronus. Professor Snape was shaking him rather roughly and had a glass of cold water in one hand. Embarrassed, Draco forced himself to sit up.

"What's Avada Kedavra?" he asked hoarsely.

Professor Snape clearly didn't want to tell him, but for once, didn't tell him so and leave it at that. "It's a curse that kills someone instantly."

"Oh." Draco stared off at nothing for a while, an act that seemed to concern Professor Snape greatly.

Professor Snape put his face in his hands for a moment, but quickly forced himself to recover. "Perhaps this charm is too advanced for you, Draco. I know people twice your age who are incapable. We can try again after you've had some time to recover, both magically and mentally."

"No!" Draco didn't know what he wanted more, to show Professor Snape that he could master the charm or to make sure he didn't faint the next time he came in contact with a dementor. "One more time. I… I just need a better memory. That's all."

Reluctantly, Professor Snape nodded as Draco tried to think of a memory. What he was thinking of obviously wasn't good enough. Then, it hit him. All throughout his childhood he was starving for a friend, on September 1st, 1991, he had made one when Pansy offered him a seat, and they chatted the train ride away while swapping sweets.

"I got one," he said bravely.

Professor Snape still seemed hesitant, but he put his hands on the trunk to open it. "Ready?" Draco nodded as he held his wand tightly. "Concentrate! And go!"

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. The sounds of Pansy's laughter and kind words blocked out the screaming, the sound of flames, and the evil cackles. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A huge dome of silver burst out of Draco's wand, shielding him from the dementor. Draco's legs were starting to shake, and he used all his strength to stay standing. He was doing it! He was finally doing it!

 _"Riddikulus!"_ Professor Snape bellowed, jumping in front of him. Draco finally let himself sit as Professor Snape dealt with the Boggart, trying not to look at the silvery orb it was becoming. The professor was not one who tolerated noisiness. He finally allowed himself to look when Professor Snape clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Excellent."

Draco beamed and couldn't resist practically begging, "Can we try it one more time?"

Professor Snape shook his head as he handed him a large chocolate bar. "No. Now, eat this. I'm sure you want to deal with Madam Pomfrey just as much as I do."

Draco grinned. "You must have to deal with her a lot," he said before he could stop himself. Professor Snape refused to reply, so he quickly changed the subject. "She always wants to test me for drugs, for some reason."

Professor Snape smirked. "Because she did the same thing to your father. She somehow equated his long hair with delinquency and recreational drug use."

"Oh." Draco nibbled at his chocolate, trying to picture his father dealing with Madam Pomfrey. "Sir? If you know my father, you must've known Regulus Black too."

"What makes you say that?" Professor Snape snapped, immediately on the defensive.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly. "I… I just heard they were related. I mean, that my mother was related to him…"

"I knew him," Professor Snape admitted, but that was all he would say on the matter. "I think it's time you headed to bed, Draco. It's getting rather close to curfew."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Draco left to toss and turn all night, thinking about his parents' and grandmother's deaths. There was obviously more than one person there. Did his parents burn alive? In agony? "They're dead," Draco tried to tell himself as he looked at his sleepless eyes in the mirror the next morning. "They aren't suffering anymore. That's all that matters."

But no matter what he tried to say to reassure himself, he couldn't stop thinking about it. At least his grandmother died instantly.

* * *

Since Delphi flat out said that she was following him, Draco was a bit reluctant to go out to Hogsmeade during the next trip. Delphi was true to her word and didn't tell any of the school staff that he had snuck out, but the thought of someone following him around freaked him out.

"That's probably the point," Blaise said as he got ready to go. "She's not going to tell on you because she knows you'll be too paranoid to go again."

Draco didn't say anything and pretended to be too engrossed in his homework to care. Blaise seemed to constantly analyze the auror and blushed if she passed them in the halls. His best friend better hope that Pansy didn't noticed. She'd never let it go.

Once everyone was going, Draco abandoned his half-finished essay and started messing around with the Map that Dudley had given him. Professor Black was pacing about the castle. Professor Riddle seemed to be waltzing around the library, chatting with Ravenclaws like he normally did on Saturdays. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary…

 _August Zabini_

Wasn't that Blaise's dad's name? But Blaise's dad was dead. Perhaps the Map was defective? There was only one way to find out…

Delphi's presence put Sirius on edge. Unlike her father, she was not so tolerate and forgiving. The woman held a grudge, so he didn't like his goddaughter spending so much time with her. Then again, Delphi took her job as an auror very seriously. She was the youngest captain in history, and she wouldn't put that on the line because of something Lily did thirteen years ago.

"Of all the people Riddle could've called in," Sirius muttered as he headed for the kitchens. One couldn't think on an empty stomach after all.

With chocolate cake on his mind, Sirius almost didn't noticed Draco heading his way. The boy was holding something _very_ familiar looking and watching it intently as he walked. James was in the hospital, and the Marauder's Map was in his Gringotts vault. Not even Lily could touch it. That could only mean…

"Did you nick that from my office?!" Sirius found himself practically squeaking. Not surprisingly, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uh…" The boy was clever and quick-witted, but like his friend Mr. Zabini, always became alarmed when a man yelled at him. "Not really."

"Not really?!" Sirius yelled as he stomped over and snatched the Map out of his hands. The charm that Lucius put on it still worked after all these years, and the Map went blank at his touch as it would if James or Peter touched it. "Did it just fly into your lap one day with instructions?!"

Honestly, Sirius wouldn't be surprised if it had. Lucius would want him to have it, wherever he was. But with Regulus on the loose, Draco _couldn't_ have it. He was a kid, and kids didn't think to properly secure such things. They didn't even know how many times Regulus had been in the castle.

Draco gulped and looked around, but there was no Professor Riddle to save him. "It was given to me."

"By who?" Sirius demanded. Draco remained silent. "WHO?"

"Does it really matter, Black?" Severus said silkily from behind him. Sirius became just as alarmed as Draco was. Severus had helped make the Map, but Regulus had it on him when he was arrested. The aurors thought that he had wanted to die with it, but they weren't going to giving the satisfaction of committing suicide by auror. Either way, the Map was more Severus's than anyone else's.

"Did you give it to him?" Sirius asked as bravely as he could.

The look Severus gave him made Sirius want to shrivel up and die. "No. But I'll be taking it, Black, given the fact that it is mine." He gently took it out of Sirius's hands, and Sirius let him. "Draco, come with me."

Severus's tone made it clear that Draco probably would have had it easier if he just had to deal with Sirius. The boy looked over his shoulder as Severus led him away, clearly knowing this too. But Sirius told himself that he had to learn… He'd never forgive himself if Regulus killed Draco.

* * *

"Why wouldn't you turn something like this in?" Professor Snape boomed as soon as they were in his office, and the door was shut.

"I don't know, sir," Draco said quietly.

"And if you dropped it?" Professor Snape asked loudly. "You know that Regulus Black has been in the castle several times. He would be able to find you in a matter of minutes with this."

"I didn't think—"

"Exactly," Professor Snape spat. "You are not to have this back. This should have been turned into as soon as it 'flew into your lap one day with instructions.'"

"I know, sir," Draco said quietly as he stared at his feet. He could feel his favorite professor's black fathomless eyes staring him down. The silence left Draco to his own thoughts, which he supposed Professor Snape did on purpose to make him feel shameful and guilty, but Draco realized something else and dared to perk up. "You told Professor Black the Map was yours."

"It is." Professor Snape did not seem the least bit amused by his revelation. "And Regulus Black knows how to use it. I do not know how much you know of your parents' deaths, Draco, but you do know that they died for you. You, unfortunately, are not in a position to childishly take that for granted, as much as Narcissa and Lucius would love for you to be able to. You may only be thirteen, but you have to think about the consequences of your actions. If you much such a mistake again, I will make sure you aren't allowed to set foot out of the castle and that Delphini Riddle is practically breathing down your neck at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded, still looking at the ground. "Yes, sir."

* * *

A few weeks later, spring was finally gracing them with its presence. Draco kept his distance from Professor Snape for a while, but the man was clearly someone who got what he had to say off his chest and then wanted to act like nothing happened, no matter how harsh his words were. Draco still felt a little awkward though. He felt like this year he was screwing things up with anyone he was getting close to.

"Zabini!" Potter. She was running towards them rather quickly, and Draco frowned when he saw that her hands were all bloody.

He and his friends were going for a walk, enjoying the less than frigid temperatures before they needed to go in for dinner. Blaise was in no way happy that Potter was talking to him, and Draco could see that Pansy was gripping her wand in her cloak pocket.

"What?" Blaise said defensively.

Potter wrinkled her nose at him. "I was visiting Hagrid and found something of yours." She unzipped her pocket and took out a struggling and rather thin looking Zeus. The rat sunk its teeth into hand, causing her to wince. "You're lucky I love animals." Blaise simply stared in awe. Draco thought he saw tears in his best friend's eyes, but Potter took his silence for ungratefulness. "You're fucking welcome!"

With a trembling hand, Blaise reached out for his beloved pet, who Potter managed to hold tightly without squeezing him. Before he could fully be reunited with Zeus however, a giant black dog appeared out of nowhere and snatched the rat out of Potter's hand. She started screaming like a banshee as the dog ran away. It was a Pharaoh hound. Regulus Black.

Blaise knew this and didn't care. He wasn't going to leave Zeus to be killed. Draco ran after him along with Pansy and Potter. He wasn't going to leave his best friend behind.

 **Anyone still here? :')**

 **Thank you for the reviews spider2016 and gr8rockstarrox/Ad!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: I've got a flash drive, and pretty much already broke it. :P**

 **So I'm stuck on who to make Delphi's mother be because having her be Bellatrix won't exactly fit with this story. I was thinking maybe Ariana Dumbledore, and having her be Dumbledore's daughter instead of sister to make the timeline fit more, but I'm open to suggestions. What do you think?**


	11. Traitors

**Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 11 Traitors

Potter was faster than both Pansy and Draco and almost caught up to Blaise and the dog before they seemed to disappear under the Whomping Willow. Her surprise left her vulnerable to a vine, which almost lazily sent her flying ten feet away.

"Are they at the base of the trunk?" Draco said worriedly, momentarily forgetting that he was talking to a stupid Gryffindor. With a fierce battle cry, she ran for the tree again, only to be catapulted back to his feet. "Potter!"

"There's a tunnel under it!" And with that, she ran again, dodging a few branches before disappearing like Blaise, the dog, and Zeus had done.

Draco and Pansy stared at each other for a long moment. There was no sign of any of them, but neither one of them were about to get tossed around like a ragdoll.

"We should get help," Pansy said nervously.

With a shake of his head, Draco took out his wand. "We don't have time."

"We never do!" she whined as she followed suit, and they both cast, " _Immobulus!_ "

Several agonizing minutes later, the Whomping Willow was still enough for them to sprint for the tunnel. Pansy shrieked as a vine feebly slapped her back.

"Shhh!" They didn't know what was waiting for them at the other side of the tunnel. It was so low that they had to crouch down, and there was no sign of Potter or Blaise when they illuminated the tunnel with their wands.

Seconds felt like years as the tunnel began to rise. Eventually, it twisted, and they started following a dim light. A dusty, mildew-y smelling room opened at the end, and Draco was trying not to hyperventilate as they followed dusty footprints into room after dingy room. What if Black had killed Potter and Blaise and was waiting for them with their bodies?

"Are we in the Shrieking Shack?" Pansy whispered breathlessly.

The haunted attraction in Hogsmeade. Draco looked at an armchair that had bite marks and chunks missing. He sure hoped not because all the ghosts he knew weren't capable of such destruction. The last thing they would need right now is a demon, if they even existed.

"Stay away from him!" They heard Potter yell. Draco looked up and signaled for Pansy to follow him as quickly and quietly as they could up the staircase. Mad laughter made Draco's hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"You're as brave as your mother," a man said. "And as stupid as your father. A dangerous mix, Potter."

Draco gave up on the element of surprise and ran up the stairs, Pansy yell whispering at him all the way. Without even thinking, he ran in the room the voices were coming from and lunged at the man Potter was pointing her wand at.

Potter screamed, but Draco already had his wand at Regulus's throat. He wasn't a tall man, only a few inches taller than Draco, and he was weak, very weak. The escaped convict didn't even bother to try to push Draco away when he slammed him against the nearest wall. He looked like a skeleton with skin stretched over it. Draco pointed his wand at his throat, and the man grinned.

"This is how your father greeted mine," he rasped, "before he took me away to live with him and Cissy."

"Draco," Pansy whispered in terror when angry sparks came out of his wand.

"You killed my mum and dad," Draco growled. "And Blaise's dad."

"August?" Black burst into hysterical laughter, and suddenly, Blaise was at Draco's side. Three wands were pointed at the traitor. Pansy took a step back, shaking like a leaf. "What did Circe tell you about him, Blaise? She call him a hero? Her knight in shining armor?"

"Because he was!" Blaise yelled. Draco couldn't ever recall hearing him yell. Zeus was practically screaming in the hand that wasn't his wand hand, and he hoped his best friend wasn't squeezing his beloved pet.

The man was mocking him and didn't even care enough to mention Draco's parents. They were totally justified in killing him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter's wand arm shake. She knew what his intentions were. He just had to do it.

Draco gripped his wand tightly. A reductor curse up his neck should to it. Death would be instant, which was much more than he deserved.

Blaise was waiting for him to make the first move as he struggled to keep his wand up and hold Zeus at the same time. Pansy, on the other hand, had no intention of letting him have justice.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" she screamed. Draco didn't know who she was talking to. He couldn't hear the footsteps over the pounding in his ears. So imagine his surprise when Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere and disarmed him in matter of seconds.

Blaise and Potter's wands went flying as well. Professor Snape caught them with ease and looked at all four of them coldly. Flatly, he asked, "Where is he, Regulus?"

Regulus Black took a moment to catch his breath. Then, he said hoarsely, "With his son."

"You switched without telling me," Professor Snape said coldly.

"I thought…" Black's eyes filled with tears. "Lucius and Cissy thought it was clever! They thought Dumbledore would never suspect!"

In an almost fatherly way, Professor Snape put his hands on Black's shoulders. "We'll make this right."

Professor Snape walked towards Blaise, who was hysterical as Draco tried to sluggishly process what he was hearing. His favorite teacher, the one who had looked after him, taught him how to fight the dementors…

"HE'S A WEREWOLF!" Blaise couldn't handle this. Facing his father's killer, being betrayed by the one adult in the castle besides Professor Riddle who was on their side… It was too much for him to bear, and his cool, emotionless cover was starting to crack. "That's why Professor Black's always covering for him!"

Professor Snape's eyes widened slightly, but other than that, he showed no emotion to Blaise's hysterical words. Even Regulus Black, the murderous, raving lunatic, looked horrified by Blaise divulging such a secret.

"Clever boy," Professor Snape admitted.

"I'll tell everyone what you are," Blaise threatened, "if you don't let me and my friends go… and Potter. I-I-my mum will read it in my journal. If you kill us."

"Thanks for the afterthought," Potter said dryly as she took a step back. Her eyes kept darting to the loose floorboards, trying to find on that she could rip off before Black or Professor Snape could stop her.

"The staff already know," Professor Snape snapped.

Pansy shook her head. "Professor Riddle wouldn't let—"

"Professor Riddle trusts me," Professor Snape said quietly.

"And you've been helping _him_ ," Draco hissed. Potter was now glancing at the door, desperate to flee. Pansy was crying quietly to herself while Blaise was shaking with rage. "All this time—"

"I have not." Professor Snape paused and handed each of them their wands back. He stopped at Blaise and stared at Zeus, struggling in his hands. "But you need to let me explain. I need to see your rat, Mr. Zabini."

"Why?" Blaise barked. "So Black could bite his head off?"

"If I wasn't so squeamish, I would," Black said hatefully.

"So immature," Professor Snape said to Black, but his eyes were still on Zeus. "Did Draco tell you of the Map I confiscated from him?"

Blaise held Zeus close to his chest, even though the rat was tearing his hands to shreds. He was willing to take the pain to keep him. "Yes," he said nastily. "He also said that you made it."

"On the Map, I saw the two of you heading through the Whomping Willow with Regulus," Professor Snape said slowly.

"Zeus?" Blaise spat.

"No." Professor Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair. "August Zabini. He's an animagus."

A ringing silence filled the room. Like Blaise's dad would be with him for twelve years and let him think he was dead. Ridiculous. And Blaise, being his best friend, surely would have told him. His friend just stood there in shock, shaking his head and holding Zeus as close to him as he could.

"You're out of your minds," Draco snapped and pointed at Black. "You killed him!"

"I meant to—"

"The Map doesn't lie." Potter was as white as a sheet. "My dad made one."

"Yes," Black spat. "And Lucius made one so we could avoid your dad and my brother. They bullied us to the point that August and I were scared to leave our dormitories! My brother nearly killed Severus!"

Potter thinned her lips, and Draco waited for her to deny it, to make their story make even less sense. Instead, she flatly said, "Yes."

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered.

Potter threw her hands in the air. "Sirius fucked up, but that didn't mean Remus deserved to go to Azkaban at _twelve!_ They… Mum says they took it hard."

"Took what hard?" Pansy yelled.

"Give me the rat!" Black seethed.

"They deserve to know the truth!" Professor Snape growled. Black didn't care and began to charge at Blaise but still stopped when Professor Snape held out an arm to block his path. "Are you really going to kill August in front of his son without him knowing the truth?"

"I've waited twelve years!" Black yelled. "In Azkaban!"

"Then you can wait another twelve minutes!" Professor Snape yelled back. Then, he turned to Potter. "Will you corroborate what you know?"

Potter glared at him. "Sirius tricked you into finding Remus during the full moon. Remus bit you, and you became a werewolf. Sirius was suspended for a while, but when he came back, he was still upset about Remus and wasn't nice to you guys. Mum only told me because I saw Remus in old pictures. She said _your_ mum made sure he went to jail."

"Imagine that," Professor Snape said dryly. Then, he went on as Potter's explanation wasn't totally rude and biased. "Before Wolfsbane, werewolves couldn't control themselves during the full moon. Lupin was the smartest of the lot. He would not have bit me intentionally."

"Yet he's rotting away," Potter grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. She looked away, covering up her fear and uncertainty with her usual bratty exterior.

"Yes," Professor Snape said simply. "Your father, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew became animagi to keep him company during the full moon, correct?"

"Yeah, and my dad saved your ass," Potter said rudely, despite her wide eyes and shaking hands. "You would've been dead if it wasn't for him! And you thank him by—"

"And my friends did the same for me," Professor Snape went on. "Regulus took after his brother. August turned into a black rat. And Lucius became an owl. Regulus would keep me from biting myself. August would touch the knot on base of the Whomping Willow to freeze it. Lucius would fly around the forest and make sure I didn't get too close to Hogsmeade or the castle."

"This isn't true!" Pansy cried. "And if it is—you wouldn't mind me getting Delphi!"

For the first time tonight, Professor Snape looked startled. "Don't."

"See!" Draco yelled. "You're lying! Because if you weren't, you'd welcome an auror to hear your case!"

Black frowned. "Why can't Delphi come?" Professor Snape gave him a look that absolutely screamed _Shut up!_ "What?"

"Regulus, did anyone ever tell you that you have the mind of a child?" Professor Snape drawled.

"Well that's not fair, Severus." At the sound of Delphi's voice, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. With a swish, she threw off an invisibility cloak. "You were the one who screwed everything up."

She twirled her wand with her two index fingers as she circled the room. Potter looked relieved at the sight of her idol, but as much as Draco wanted to be, he couldn't. He had firmly believed that Delphi didn't have true emotions until now. She was looking at Professor Snape with true, blind hatred. Hatred that was enough to cloud one's judgment.

"Once a spy, always a spy, eh Severus?" Delphi taunted. "Lucius and Narcissa must be rolling around in their graves to find out that they trusted two traitors with their son."

"What is she talking about?" Black, _Black_ , said nervously. He was nervous about Professor Snape begin a traitor, which wouldn't make sense. He should be relieved to know that Professor Snape was on his side.

Delphi tutted. "It is not for the ears of children."

"Listen," Professor Snape begged. "Listen to my thoughts, Delphini!"

"I don't need to!" she hissed. "I've seen enough over the past twelve years! The dementors will have a Kiss for you too!"

"I made a mistake!" Professor Snape pleaded. Like Blaise, his character was doing a complete one eighty. "Lucius and Narcissa were dead! August too! Regulus—"

With a lightning fast swish from Delphi's wand, Professor Snape's mouth looked like it was sown shut with invisible thread. He desperately tried to pull his lips apart but nothing would work, and he wound up tripping on the dusty floor as his ankles snapped together. She sauntered away from him and pointed her wand at Regulus Black.

"Severus was a spy?" Black asked quietly.

"Off and on," Delphi said simply.

"So I was right not to trust him…" Black put his face in his hands. "Delphi, you have to listen to me! August was the Malfoy's Secret Keeper! It was a bluff! A bluff to trick Dumbledore!"

"But," Draco said weakly, "Professor Snape could have killed me loads of times this year, and he didn't!"

Delphi wasn't listening. Instead, she stared at Black rather intently. Her lips parted as she gasped slightly, but Draco was the only one who saw it. If she could read minds like everyone seemed to believe, hopefully she could sort out this headache inducing mess.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

It wasn't Potter, the Gryffindor idiot, who sent her flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Black didn't swipe Pansy's wand in her tearful state. No.

It was Blaise.

 **Thank you for last chapter's reviews a prick, Rain-XIX, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: There will be a chapter that features all the parents to start off the fourth year summer! I almost added Sirius in! But Delphi got the role instead!**


	12. Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **So this chapter isn't that different from canon, but it's setting things up for the upcoming changes!**

Chapter 12 Know your Enemy

Blaise's eyes were bulging as he shakily pointed his wand at Professor Snape, then Black, and finally Delphi, who seemed to be unconscious. When Potter rushed over to her, his wand was on her. "STOP!"  
"What did you do?!" Potter didn't seem afraid of Blaise and was more flabbergasted by his change of character. "You attacked an _auror!_ "

"Stop acting as if she's a bloody god," Blaise yelled hysterically. Then, he pointed his wand at Black. "Mum said that Dad was a spy for Professor Riddle. That he could turn into an owl and would deliver messages to him."

"So Circe lied to you," Professor Snape said calmly. "That doesn't surprise me."

"SHUT UP!"

"Lucius turned into an owl." Black's eyes glazed over at the memories. "He used to fly to Hogwarts deliver letters to me himself. His way of watching out for me…"

"Well, that would explain why Sirius is afraid of owls…" But Potter's eyes were on Blaise's wand. She couldn't really believe them, could she? It was absurd. Absolutely absurd.

Black's pale, cracked lips twitched into a smile. "Ripped out some of his hair once…"

Draco shook his head, still in denial. "If Blaise's dad is alive, _and_ somehow a rat, don't you think he would've told Blaise? And how did you know where to find him? The idea just randomly popped into your head after twelve years?"

"He didn't tell his son because he's a bloody coward! That's why!" Black yelled until Blaise took several steps back. After receiving a glare from Professor Snape, he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. His eyes were on the floor when he told Blaise, "Ludo Bagman told me in Azkaban that you had a pet rat. That the only reason Circe called the aurors on him was that he tried to kill it."

"Who?" Potter asked rudely.

"Mind your business!" Pansy snapped, even though she probably didn't know either. Draco sure didn't, but he could only assume.

Blaise's breathing became rather erratic. He never talked about his life outside of school. Ever. "He's a liar. He gambled away all our money. That's what he did! He's in jail for hitting my mum when she confronted him for it! He broke her jaw, he did!"

"That's what he's in jail for," Black said gently. "But that is not the motivation Circe had for having him arrested."

"He's a LIAR!" Blaise yelled desperately. "ALL MEN ARE! You betrayed Draco's parents!" A shaking hand pointed at Professor Snape. "He's a spy! Potter's dad fucks anything that walks!"

"Hey!"

"You all lie!" Blaise went on. "And when you're confronted with the truth, you turn into violent monsters! Wanting to kill my pet in front of me before you do me and my friends in! You all—"

"Zeus has a toe missing," Black pressed. "They say only a finger was left of your da—"

Blaise had enough and lunged at Black. The beloved Zeus fell to the floor and began to flee as they wrestled to the ground. Draco tried to run after his friend, not sure whether to stop him or help him when a jet of blue white light flew between him and Blaise. It hit Zeus right in the back.

Draco watched open mouthed as Zeus started to slowly transform. Even Blaise stopped trying to strangle Black as his rat doubled, then tripled, in size on the floor. His fur started to fade away as it transformed into dirty clothes. Only dark, greasy hair remained and a bald spot was beginning to develop on the back of his head.

"It worked," Potter said in disbelief, but Draco hardly heard her. Black was… he was telling the truth.

Black glanced at Potter from under Blaise. "Thank you."

"Dad taught me that." Potter seemed to be talking to herself. "Because Uncle Peter always cheats at hide and seek and hides in old milk bottles as a rat…"

"Blaise," the man whispered desperately as Blaise flung himself off of Black. "M-my son…" He held out his arms as if to embrace him. Blaise was practically backing himself into the nearest wall. "My beautiful boy!"

"Stay away from him." Black stood up and rubbed his neck. Both men looked worse for wear, and Draco wasn't sure who, if either would win if it got physical between the two of them. "You let him think you were dead all his life while you slept soundly next to him!"

"No. Blaise knew all along, didn't you, Blaise?" The man, August Zabini, looked at Blaise expectantly. Judging by how sick he looked, Draco figured Blaise had no idea. "You and your mother were protecting me from him."

"From someone who was in an impenetrable prison?" Professor Snape asked, using the same annoyed yet teacher-like tone he usually reserved for Gryffindors.

August paused for just a moment, either to get his story straight or put his thoughts into words. "Sirius taught him everything he knows. With that and what You-Know-Who taught him, I knew that if anyone could do it, it would be him!"

"But," Pansy said quietly, "the Ministry would have protected you. If you're innocent, we would have protected you!"

"You weren't hiding from me!" Black hissed. "You were hiding from Dumbledore's supporters. What the Weasleys would do if they could get their hands on you! What I hear in Azkaban! Gideon and Fabian seem to think the double-crosser double-crossed them. What they would do to you if they heard you were alive…"

August went white at the names Gideon and Fabian, which Draco did not recognize. Potter made a face though, and considering who she associated with, he knew her cringe was justified. Black's words made August suddenly become very, very nervous.

"You don't-don't know what you're t-talking about," August stuttered. "You're mad, Regulus! Always were!" Then, desperate, he turned back to Blaise. "Who are you going to believe? Two traitors or your own father?"

Blaise's eyes filled with tears as he started to crack further. The man he idolized, who he thought had died a hero, was right in front of him, begging for his life. His best friend was plastered against the wall, not knowing what to do. He wanted to believe his father, but Draco could see that in his heart, he didn't.

Pansy could see it too and tried to help by arguing for August. "Blaise and Draco are roommates in the dungeons. He-he could have killed Draco for these past three years and hasn't! Maybe… maybe he just wanted to be with his son!"

"Yes! Yes!" August pounced on the argument, but Draco felt like he was just using every opportunity to manipulate them. "I knew I had to run, but I couldn't leave my son! My boy! I have no reason to harm Draco. He's looked after Blaise the entire time they've been at Hogwarts. From the likes of _her_."

The venom was directed at Potter, the one who believed Black and Professor Snape the most. The one who was able to back up their story the most. She frowned, more confused than anything else.

"Because," Black spat, "everyone believes Dumbledore to be dead or in some sort of weak, half-dead state. You aren't about to risk exposing yourself to Tom Riddle. You aren't for _the Cause_ as Lily Potter puts it! The War was starting, and you rolled the dice, thinking Dumbledore would win. You don't do anything that doesn't benefit yourself."

"See how he insults your mother?" August said smoothly to Potter. "From what I've seen, she clearly only has eyes for you. Lily joined the Coven out of familial obligation. She didn't believe in the Cause, no one did. No one, except the Blacks."

He was only calm and collected when he found a way to try to manipulate someone. Draco was starting to believe him less and less. He didn't know how to say it though, because that would mean betraying Blaise.

"I believe you." Blaise was speaking to Black, not his father, who he suddenly wouldn't look at.

"No!" August fell to his knees and started groveling as if his own son doomed him to death. He practically crawled to Draco as he started begging. "You wouldn't kill me in front of my own son, would you, Draco? Kill your best friend's father in front of him?"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM!" Black roared. "DON'T YOU DARE BEG TO HIM FOR YOUR LIFE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Regulus," Professor Snape warned as Black advanced towards him.

"He would have killed me, Regulus," August pleaded as tears formed in his beady eyes.

Black's expression darkened. "Then you should have died. We would have died for you."

"Were you really too stupid to understand," Professor Snape drawled, "that if you betrayed us for Dumbledore, that we would have killed you instead of him?"

Pansy whimpered while Potter kept glancing at Blaise to August and Black to Blaise. Her eyes fell on Draco as if he could stop this madness. Blaise's face was blank as he forced himself to turn away. His best friend.

"DON'T!" Draco yelled as Black and Professor Snape raised their wands. "Don't…"

Professor Snape glanced at Black, who's wand arm fell. "Not in front of the boy, at least."

"Not at all," Draco pressed. "Blaise… Blaise is my best friend. He-August can go to Azkaban. Where he belongs."

"Along with the rest of Circe's boyfriends—Ow!" Black's words made Professor Snape smack him on the back of the head.

"Let's go," Professor Snape snapped, not seeming to like Draco's decision. Still, he stuck by it and made no attempts to kill August. Without a word, a shot of red light came out of his wand, and August went stiff as a board. He twitched slightly, meaning the stunner wasn't that strong. "Professor Riddle will want to talk to you immediately. If you transform, I'll slice you in half. Son or no son present."

"What about Delphi?" Potter asked, causing Professor Snape to flinch. "You can't just—"

With a swear, Professor Snape levitated Delphi towards him. He hesitated before checking her pulse and then nodded to himself. "She's fine. Out cold, but fine. Pomfrey can revive her. But I'll take her."

They walked through the tunnel in silence. Draco was desperate to talk to Blaise, who was becoming more quiet than usual. Potter kept glancing over her shoulder as they walked, thinking that Professor Snape would hurt Delphi in some way. He seemed rather careful with her however, making sure not even the thinnest root on the tunnel's ceiling touched her head.

"You could've killed him," Blaise finally muttered. "I would have understood."

Draco shook his head. "That wouldn't have made it right."

Blaise's lips twitched into a tormented smile. "He's just like anyone my mum's ever been with. Somehow, I believed her when she said he was different."

"Blaise…"

"That's why I believe Black."

As soon as they reached outside, Delphi fell to the ground with a thud. Potter spun around, ready to accuse Snape of wrongdoing, but she backed away until she almost collided with Black as the sight of how rigid he had become.

Black looked at the sky, drawing attention to the full moon. Given how hysterical Blaise was and all that had unfolded, Draco had almost forgotten that Professor Snape was a werewolf. The man sunk to his knees, and he heard a sickening snap over his professor's moans of pain.

"Run," Black whispered. "Stop staring at him and run!"

Draco and his friends were all too willing to listen, but the bloody Gryffindor had to ruin things as usual. Potter ran for Delphi as the wolf started howling. The movement seemed to make the auror start to come to, but a barely conscious witch was no match for a full fledged werewolf. She was just starting to open her eyes as it opened its mouth to reveal giant, yellow teeth, ready to bite.

With a snarl, a black pharaoh hound lunged at the wolf. It scratched him, and Black sunk its teeth into Professor Snape's shoulder. Delphi blinked and pushed herself up.

"Delphi! He's getting away!"

"Shut up and run, Potter!" Pansy yelled, but Draco looked over his shoulder and saw a rat scurrying off into the distance.

Potter glared at them and ran after the rat, sprinting past the werewolf and dog fight. The wolf paused and sniffed the air, reminding Draco that Potter had been hit with that vine from the Whomping Willow. She had an open wound, and the wolf smelled it.

"Potter!" Delphi yelled as she struggled to run after them. Regulus ran after the werewolf, but it spun around and slashed him across the chest. As he tried to lip after them, Delphi gathered her bearings and rushed past him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Pansy cried. "What are we going to do?!"

Before Draco could think of anything, the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees. The sky darkened, and he saw dozens, if not a hundred dark figures heading straight for Black.

* * *

Kat wasn't about to let Zabini get away. For once, she wasn't going to be helpless. She wasn't going to stand by and do nothing while people were hurt. She was going to make a difference.

"Katherine!" As much as she admired her, Delphi was easy to ignore as she ran after the rat, who wouldn't dare transform in front of an auror. Kat would step on him if she had to.

What wasn't easy to ignore was the loud howl from behind her, the hot breath on her neck as it got closer. It had four legs, and she had two. Kat screamed as it pounced on her. She couldn't help but sob uncontrollably as she felt drool on her neck.

There was a flash of red light, and everything went dark.

* * *

"He's innocent!" Draco yelled as the dementors descended on Black. They were running so fast that his throat hurt from the cold, but he feared that he was already too late. Black was just lying there, looking more and more corpse-like the closer the dementors got.

He took out his wand and glanced desperately at his friends. "Think happy thoughts and repeat after me. _Expecto patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

His friends tried to follow suit in vain. The tip of Pansy's wand lit up but nothing more, and Blaise's wand didn't respond at all. They had to save Regulus. They had to.

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM! Expecto…"_

Draco woke in the Hospital Wing to the sounds of Delphi arguing with the Minister of Magic himself. He kept his eyes shut, hoping to figure out what was going on. Where was Regulus? What did the dementors do to him?

"If you're lying to me Auror Riddle…" Fudge warned. "Why is there a tracker on the boy?"

Delphi didn't answer his question. "Regulus is telling the truth, sir. Execution of the Kiss is too rash. We need to investigate—"

"A nearly thirteen year old closed case?" Fudge asked sarcastically. "No. Now that Severus has been brought into custody—"

"Did you question him?" Delphi demanded.

Fudge laughed. "Question a werewolf? We're still deciding whether to arrest him or not!"

At that, Draco couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up. For all Professor Snape's faults, he was good to him and made sure they learned the truth. He didn't deserve to go to jail, at least not for this.

"She's telling the truth," Draco said loudly. The fact that she was surprised him. It was clear that Delphi hated Professor Snape. For what reason, Draco didn't know.

Fudge raised his eyebrows, which was most likely all the consideration that he was going to get. "You are obviously recovering from being bewitched, my poor boy. Professor Riddle clearly should have sent a better auror to protect you."

Delphi stepped forward, not even flinching at such an insult from the Minister. "I'm not letting you do this—"

" _Letting me?_ " the Minister repeated incredulously. "You've put an illegal tracker on the Boy Who Lived, apparently had a nice little chat with Regulus Black before bringing him into custody, which I highly doubt you would have done if it weren't for the dementors, and didn't kill a werewolf on sight when it nearly attacked a child."

Delphi didn't tell Fudge that Blaise had knocked her out. Most likely, she saw all their memories, meaning she was practically there witnessing everything, but still. She lied to the Minister of Magic. Despite this, Draco wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"You're fired," Fudge said through clenched teeth.

Delphi regarded Fudge coldly. Then, almost frighteningly so, her face broke out into a chilling smile. "You're going to regret that, Minister."

"Is that a threat?" He puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger.

"Not really." Delphi shrugged tiredly. "Now if you excuse me…"

Fudge didn't like the sound of that and huffed and puffed as he followed her to wherever she was going. Delphi sleepily ignored all of his complaints and threats and looked over her shoulder and winked at Draco. She was distracting Fudge for him.

"We have to save him!" Potter was apparently pretending to sleep and nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. "Do you know what the Kiss means?"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco rubbed at his temples, unsure of what to do when Black, well Professor Sirius Black burst into the Hospital Wing. Yippee.

For once, Professor Black looked unkempt. "Is it true? Delphi told us everything. Is it true?"

"Sirius, she's an _auror!"_ If Potter didn't stop worshiping Delphi soon, Draco was going to bust a capillary.

"It's true," Draco translated.

Professor Black started pacing and muttering to himself, like he was doing math in his head. Then, he threw the Time Turner at Draco's lap. "I nicked this from your room. You have to save him."

"Me?" Because it wasn't like he felt like he got hit by a truck or anything.

"I'm coming!" Potter piped in as if it were a fucking fieldtrip. Unfortunate, Pansy was still knocked out, and Blaise was nowhere to be seen.

"Two turns," Professor Black suggested. "Professor Riddle's holding them off on Regulus. I'm going to make sure Severus gets released."

"But—"

"Two turns, Draco."

* * *

"Why'd he send us back this far?" Potter asked for the third time as they hid in a bush that was at a safe distance from the Whomping Willow. He had to wait a grand total of five seconds for her latest theory. "Maybe- _maybe_ we're supposed to tell Snape to go back into the Shrieking Shack before he turns."

Draco sighed. The sun was starting to set, so everyone should be coming out of the tunnel soon. "For the last time, Potter. Everything that we did already happened so we would know it by now."

"Then why don't we know?!" Did he ever mention that he hated her?

As if she sensed the hatred radiating off him, Potter went quiet after that, giving Draco a few moments peace to think. He replayed the night's events in his head over and over again.

"I know!"

"What?!"

Draco glared at her. "Could you give me a chance to explain it? Geez… We have to wake Delphi up. Then, she'll see August turning into the rat, or at least see enough of our memories to be on our side like she was in the Hospital Wing."

Potter didn't seem to believe him. "I'll let you know if I get any better ideas."

Thankfully, everyone came out of the tunnel soon after. Draco had to squeeze her arm to keep from running into the crowd. "What would you think if you saw yourself running out there like that?" Draco yell whispered.

"That I finally found some good use for that damn Time Turner!" Potter whispered back.

"Shut up! You're making me miss it!" Draco hissed before casting, _"Rennervate!"_

Delphi started to come to, and Draco hoped she caught a glimpse of August. Potter was rather annoyed with him, but he didn't care.

"You're dumb as hell," she mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We have to help past me hold off the dementors until Delphi saves us. Pansy and Blaise were useless. Then, we can figure out how to save Regulus."

"Can I light them on fire?" Potter asked. "Because I'm pants at the Patronus. Sirius tried to teach it to me."

"Potter," Draco said as they crept through the woods. "I hate you."

But of course, she wasn't listening. In the not so far distance, Potter heard Professor Snape snarl at past her. "That's… That's where the rat was…"

"Potter," Draco said firmly. "He got away. We just have to accept—POTTER!"

But it was too late. Potter ran off on a fool's mission. Leaving him to try to hold off a hundred dementors.

 **Thank you for all the reviews myafroatemydog!**


	13. Resurrection?

**Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 13 Resurrection?

 _"Ginny pushed me!" an eight year old Kat had wailed. As she recalled, Mum wasn't home, most likely preparing for the Summer Solstice Ball._

 _And therefore, she wasn't coddled. Mum wasn't there to bark at Mrs. Weasley to discipline Ginny or she would. Nope. The two of them were being watched by Dad, a rarity that was often resulting in a day of sweets and no bed time. That day, however, Dad had given her some advice. Bad advice, any rational adult would say, but advice nonetheless._

 _"Push her back," Dad said casually._

 _Kat blinked, trying to make more tears come out. Once he realized that she was crying, he would surely give her a hug and kiss while making Ginny go home. "But—"_

 _"You can't let these things happen to you and expect others to take care of it, Kat. You're growing up with some of the toughest purebloods in the country," Dad told her a bit more firmly. "Show her that she can't push you and only get a few minutes in time out. Push her back."_

 _Kat frowned and reluctantly ran off to go find Ginny. When her friend laughed at her, she did indeed push her back. She didn't like it, and a scuffle ensued, but from then on, Ginny never pushed when they were racing and she saw that Kat was winning._

To Mum's horror, Dad's advice stuck, Kat thought as she ran throughout the Forest in search of Zabini. When Mr. Granger cursed her, she felt weak, too weak to push back. Dad had told her many times that she was strong, but this year, she hadn't believed it. Her feet pounded through the grass as she ran in Zabini's direction. She was going to find him and push back.

"Hey!"

Kat looked over her shoulder to see Delphi running after her, eyes wide in confusion as Kat ran by her past self, who was too terrified by Snape on top of her in his wolf form to notice her future self.

"Help Malfoy with the dementors!" she yelled over her own screams. She saw a flash of red light as Delphi stunned Snape and her past self at the same time. There was no time to stop and see if Delphi had listened.

As she ran, she thought she saw a rat, but it was so dark. She just knew it was him. She just knew it. And it was.

The rat ran behind a tree, but Kat couldn't see. She could barely see anything really. What she thought was a rat could have been a baby acromantula for all she knew. As she was contemplating this, a man appeared from behind the tree and punched her right in the jaw.

But growing up with the Weasleys taught Kat to fight through the stars after being punched in the face. Growing up with Hermione taught her to fight dirty. She could do this. For once, she could be strong enough.

* * *

Draco hoped for the love of everything good in the world that Delphi was levitating the past Potter as she ran towards her. Then, he still had hope that Potter would come and help him with the hundreds of dementors that were honing in on Regulus.

Delphi didn't hesitate to take out her wand and yell with him, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Her patronus was almost corporeal, looking like an image of an animal that had been smudged. It didn't seem like enough, and she shoved an unconscious Potter at him in an effort to concentrate further. As Potter stumbled into him, his vision started fading fast, reminding him of that day at the Quidditch match when they both had passed out and started seeing each other's memories. He was immediately thrown into one of Potter's, one that he was familiar with.

 _"I'm bored," Potter had complained. They were in Granger's room and just as he had recalled, were so surrounded by books that Draco was a bit jealous. The pea-brained Potter was bored out of her skull._

 _Granger grinned, eager to show Potter something, and ringed a bell. "Watch this."_

 _That was where the short-lived memory had ended, as if Potter were trying to subconsciously push it down. Now, she was stunned and knocked out. She had no control, allowing the memory to continue._

 _"Yes mistress?" a voice rasped, as if it were being forced to answer. Something about the voice sounded familiar and not familiar at the same time. Whoever the woman was, she slowly opened Granger's door, causing it to creak._

 _She only had one hand, and her face was covered in greenish, purple scales that seemed to be irritating her pale, sallow, human skin. Her eyes were dull, almost lifeless, but Draco recognized them anywhere._

 _"Mum and Dad are using her to find a better cure for Dragon Pox," Granger showed off. Then, she turned to the woman and snapped, "Narcissa! Make us some tea!"_

 _The woman sluggishly left as Potter watched in horror. "But she's d—"_

 _"Mum and Dad took her," Granger went on, eager to tell a secret to who she thought was her trusted best friend. "That night at Malfoy Manor. She's under the Chattel Curse. So she has to do whatever Dad says while they use her to find a cure. And he told her to do whatever I say."_

 _"I want to go home," Potter gasped._

 _Granger frowned, not understanding. "Why? I can make her sneak into the section of the library Mum says I can't go in. We can read about Dark Magic all night and—"_

 _"I want to go home!" Potter cried as Draco started to come to._

Draco moaned as he struggled to get his vision to focus. That was Potter's memory, meaning it was real. How many diseases have the Granger's cured over the past decade? They were famous healers, thanked time and time again by the Ministry for saving so many lives.

As he struggled to stand, the pieces began to fit together. Potter's crumbling friendship with Granger, why she was cursed not to talk about his mum, why her boggart was his mum… Her fear was because of guilt, she couldn't face his mother knowing that she was being experimented on. But that meant…

"My mother's alive," Draco whispered. He looked at Potter, who was still out cold with a frozen look of terror on her face. "My mother's alive!"

A dementor sensed his spark of hope, the fact that he was daring to be happy at such a ridiculous notion, and swooped in. But as the seconds passed, Draco's happiness grew. His mother was alive _. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A giant owl burst out of his wand, pushing through the dementor and swooping through the rest of them, but Draco could hardly bring himself to care. His mother was alive!

* * *

She scratched, kicked, and even spit, but the fact was that she was smaller than him. _Not much,_ Kat forced herself to think as he shoved her to the ground. He turned to leave her until he saw her getting up. The look in his eyes made Kat's entire body seize up in fear.

Mum was annoyed when Sirius and Dad taught her self-defense. Mostly because it was before her first date with Ron. _He's not an animal,_ Mum had said. And she was right. For all his flaws, Ron wasn't an animal. This guy was.

He lunged at her, and Kat did her best to turn away, but suddenly, he was on top of her and his hands were going through her throat. Kat tucked her chin in to try to block his thumbs and wrapped her legs around his waist, turning roughly from side to side to try to throw him off balance.

As he started to fall towards her, Kat reached up and pushed her thumbs in his eyes, causing him to scream and reach for her hands. Kat pressed harder with one hand, but he grabbed her arm when she tried to reach for her wand in her pocket with the other.

"Stupid bitch," he spat as he twisted her arm. Kat screamed but refused to give up. What had Sirius said? _Do whatever you can to catch them off guard!_ Zabini was still on top of Kat and jumped back when she started peeing herself. This gave her enough time to get her wand, putting her at an advantage. She had one, and he didn't.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

He went flying into the nearest tree but wasn't totally unconscious. So Kat grabbed a rock.

* * *

As soon as the dementors disappeared, dozens of what could only be aurors swarmed in, picking up Regulus by his arms and starting to drag them away. Draco, as the fog cleared and his past-self became visible, ran into the cover of the trees. He heard an auror yell, "What are all these kids doing out after curfew, Captain?"

She seemed to be arguing with a large black man, but Draco had backed so far away that he could only hear what they were saying when Delphi started yelling. "They were protecting Regulus, Kingsley!"

Kingsley said something that Draco couldn't hear, but Delphi yelled, "They weren't bewitched! If you could just listen for once—"

"Shut up!" Kingsley barked. "Make sure the kids receive medical care. You obviously couldn't handle this case."

The man must be above her because Delphi complied.

Once they were gone, Draco counted to a thousand before running out of the cluster of trees. He had to act fast. His past-self couldn't have been unconscious for that long. The sky was just starting to turn pink as the sun started to rise.

From a distance, he saw the crowd with Regulus heading for the Astronomy Tower. What he wouldn't give for his invisibility cloak right now.

But time was on his side because as was following them, Delphi was getting fired and scaring the shit out of Fudge. He, in a very unmanly way, squealed when she was suddenly behind him, talking like she had been there all along.

"Did you know Black can cry on command?" she said cheerfully. "Sirius, I mean. Lied and said he botched Severus's potion when in fact he had forgotten to take the last dose."

"Bloody brilliant," Draco muttered breathlessly as they walked towards the Astronomy Tower.

Delphi went on as if she didn't just terrify him. "Was crying so hard, that my former coworkers didn't see me steal these." She winked and held up a vial. "Cover your nose."

Aurors were guarding the stairs every few steps, and the vial hit the floor before they saw them. Pink smoke filled the air and when it cleared, the aurors were lying on the floor. Delphi put a finger to her lips, and swatted at him when he tried to move his hand away from her mouth. She covered her face again, and waited.

The aurors watching over Regulus must have heard the rest of their team falling because five aurors came running down, and Delphi threw another vial.

This time when the smoke cleared, she spoke. "There might be one more up there." She handed him another vial and pulled up his hood. "They seem me on a daily basis. Whoever it is will recognize me. If you see someone, throw this. We can always wake Regulus up."

Hesitantly, Draco took the vial and crept up the steps, careful not to step on the unconscious aurors. At first, he thought no one was up there. The fat man held up a hand when Draco tightened his grip on his vial. Another man was stunned at his feet.

"Professor Riddle told me." With a wave of his wand, there was a creak, and Draco turned to see Regulus stumble out of his makeshift cell.

Regulus stared at the man. "Pettigrew? Really?"

Pettigrew shrugged. "I know whose going to win this war. Luckily, I'm rather skilled at memory charms."

"I'm more stunned that you managed to become an auror," Regulus muttered as he turned to Draco. "You shouldn't have… Are you alright? Is everyone alright?"

Draco shrugged. "Potter is missing, but I don't really like her. Everyone else is fine."

Regulus cracked a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I-I don't know how to thank you…"

"You could thank him by getting the hell out of here," Pettigrew grumbled. "My first day back from vacation. Christ."

Draco forced himself to laugh. "Let's go."

They tried to run down the stairs, but Regulus was obviously too weak. Delphi seemed annoyed by how long they took, but was ever vigilant as they exited the Astronomy Tower.

"Change into a dog," Delphi commanded. With a raise of an eyebrow, Regulus changed as she went on with her instructions. "Lay low in the Forest until we sort this out. I'm sure Sirius will have accommodations for you."

"Oh joy," Regulus mumbled, causing Delphi to give him a tight smile. Draco could only imagine what it would be like to have to hide out at Sirius Black's house.

They walked silently into the Forbidden Forest. Draco honestly didn't want to leave him out here. Once the trees thickened, Regulus changed back. Hagrid often hunted for his pets in the Forest, and Regulus wasn't one to catch a break.

"Listen," Regulus whispered. "I know that I don't have the upper hand right now, but… I was made your godfather, when you were a baby."

"I know." Draco felt himself blush, remembering how he reacted to the news.

Regulus sighed, as if reading his thoughts. "So… I know you have a home, but I mean, even if it were only for a few days out of the summer. I mean, well, I know Andromeda can be a troll and Bella…"

"Are you asking me to live with you?" Draco asked, stunned.

As if embarrassed, Regulus rubbed the back of his head. "If being in such a close proximity to Sirius is too much, I understand. Especially during your break from him. But, if somehow, I can get on my own feet…"

"I would love to," Draco said before he could stop himself.

Regulus broke out into the first true smile that Draco had ever seen on the man, reminding him of his parents' wedding photo. But of course, before they could a proper heart felt moment, the devil herself appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Is anyone going to fucking help me?!" Potter panted as she tried to drag someone. She would manage a few inches before she would stop and take a deep breath to try again. "He's a lot heavier than he looks!"

Delphi ran past them as Draco felt his mouth hang open in shock. She had Zabini.

Delphi levitated Zabini and stunned him when he started to stir. Draco slowly walked with Potter in silence until Delphi and Regulus was out of earshot, even though she probably already saw his thoughts. He needed to ask Potter privately, without Regulus.

Draco wrinkled his nose as soon as he got closer to her and noted her stained jeans. "You smell like piss, Potter."

"Shut up!"

"Did you piss yourself?"

"It's a defense mechanism." But Potter still turned pink. "And-and I said shut up!"

"Riiiight…" Under normal circumstances, he would have never let her live this down. However… "I saw your memory," he whispered. "When you were stunned. About what's been triggered your asthma."

Potter looked startled for a moment, but didn't say anything. Instead, she nodded so slightly that Draco barely saw it. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a hallucination.

"Be careful," was all she said, all she could say. He had to figure out how to break her curse. Without Potter, he might not be able to rescue his mum, especially with Delphi, and probably by default, Professor Riddle, out of favor with the aurors. Somehow, he had to save his mum.

* * *

Delphi told Regulus to change again and get a head start for Professor Riddle's office. As they neared the Hospital Wing, they heard the shrieks of the formidable Lily Potter.

"He was on top of my daughter!" Mrs. Potter screamed. "Could have bitten her neck and killed her! And you're going to left him off free! After what you did to Remus because _he_ couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business! At least Remus did his best to keep others safe! This-this _creature_ was ready to eat my child!"

Professor Snape kept his exhausted face blank at her words, but his eyes told a different story. The emotion they held was something Draco didn't quite understand, like Professor Snape was broken in some way. Mrs. Potter couldn't see it or didn't seem to care during her tirade.

"And he has the _Mark_ ," Mrs. Potter hissed venomously.

"As do you, Mrs. Potter." Professor Riddle did one of the things that he did best, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Regulus was at his heels as a dog. "Professor Snape thought the children were endangered by Regulus back, and in a panic, clearly forgot about his affliction."

Mrs. Potter turned her hateful green eyes to Professor Riddle, but managed to see her daughter in the process. In a flash, she was pushing past Delphi and hugging Potter fiercely. At first, Potter was stunned, but then she breathed a sigh of relief and tightly hugged her mother back. Professor Riddle ignored them.

"I see you've found what you've been looking for," he said quietly. Even though Delphi was his daughter, his tone with her seemed rather formal. "Come with me, and we'll take care of everything."

Regulus and the stunned Zabini went with him, and Draco suddenly felt very alone in a hospital wing full of people. Uncertainty made him too nervous to talk to Professor Snape or try to find Blaise or even to see if Pansy was okay in her Hospital Wing bed. What was going to happen to him, to Regulus, Zabini, and Blaise? No matter what, someone was going to be heartbroken.

* * *

Sirius was babysitting Kat, which Lily knew she was going to end up regretting, but she needed to talk to James. Her soon-to-be-ex-husband was going to be released in a few days, and the world was going to be a lot different from when he left it. Lily waited until his breathing tube was out, and the healers started magically healing his throat.

As soon as he could talk, he didn't ask about Kat like she thought he would. He had a look in his eyes, a look she hadn't seen since the War. She doubted he ever gave Delilah that look. He would never trust _her_ like he trusted Lily. As soon as the healers were gone, he said hoarsely, "I want you to kill William Granger."

She had her suspicions towards him causing James's illness, so Lily didn't even hesitate to say, "Consider it done, my love."

When he told her why, Lily saw red.

 **Thank you myafroatemydog, dannymask, Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha, gr8rockstarrox, and Superflarrow17!**

 **Dannymask: She'll go back and forth, especially 5** **th** **/6** **th** **year.**

 **gr8rockstarrox: Delphi will never forgive Snape for their past. She doesn't have a pairing for now. A lot of her back story is in 4** **th** **year!**


End file.
